LYPDC
by Lunyya
Summary: Loin des Yeux Près du Cœur....voilà ou en sont les Cullen et Bella, suite à la disparition de cette dernière......
1. Chapter 1

Alors je précise que rien ne n'appartiens, tout est à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Salut

Alors voilà ma première fic

LYPDC **: L**oin des **Y**eux **P**rès **D**u **Cœur**...voilà ou en sont les Cullen et Bella, suite à la disparition de cette dernière...

J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira (rien qu'un peu)

Bonne lecture

Bisous Bye

x0-alicecullen-x0

* * *

**Tout le monde peut mettre des reviews, mêmes ceux qui n'ont pas de compte.**

* * *

**POV ALICE**

Une nouvelle année va bientôt commencer, et oui une de plus dans notre longue existence !

Cela fait maintenant 20 ans que nous avons perdu notre chère Bella !

Après leur mariage, Bella et Edward avaient passés leur lune de miel à la maison, (nous étions tous sorti pour leur laisser plus d'intimité), puis les quatre jours suivant s'étaient composés de shopping, de sorties diverses et de soirées vidéos en famille. C'était tout simplement le bonheur.

Suite à cela, toute la famille, hormis Bella toujours humaine, devait s'absenter trois jours pour partir à la chasse dans les montagnes.

Bella affirmait qu'elle pouvait rester seule trois jours et avait insisté pour que nous partions tous sans nous inquiéter. Edward était réticent mais avait fini par accepter en lui recommandant tout de même d'être prudente.

Il m'avait également demandé de la surveiller dans mes visions, mais rien de suspect ne me frappa durant deux jours.

Cependant ; à la fin du troisième, alors que nous n'étions plus très loin de la maison, j'eue une vision, non pas de Bella mais de Jessica, saignant abondamment dans un coin sombre de Port Angeles.

Nous avions tous fait demi-tour et foncé aussi vite qu'on le pouvait jusqu'à ce cul de sac, derrière un vieux magasin d'antiquités.

Je m'y rendis avec Carlisle et Edward, histoire de ne pas débarquer à sept, et nous y avions trouvé une Jessica plutôt mal en point. Nous lui avons demandé ce qu'il c'était passé. Tout en bloquant nos respirations pour plus de sécurité.

Je me promenais en ville et j'ai croisé Bella qui sortait de la librairie. Commença Jessica avec difficulté…

Quoi ? Bella ? Où est–elle ? demandait un Edward paniqué.

Nous avons bu un verre, puis comme il commençait à faire sombre, nous avons marché ensemble, mais très vite deux hommes nous ont suivit, nous avons tenté de les ignorer, mais c'était trop tard, ils nous avaient dirigé vers cette rue puis nous ont poussé dans cette ruelle. Continua Jessica de plus en plus mal.

Que vous ont t-ils fait ? Demanda calmement Carlisle.

Ils nous ont collées violemment au mur et nous ont frappées….. (elle n'arrivait presque plus à parler, dans un chuchotement elle continua)…ils nous ont violés…puis je ne sais pas…..non…. c'est….. impossible….

Qu'est ce qui était impossible ? lui demandai-je alors

Ils…..ils…ils nous…ont mordus…plusieurs fois…

Oh mon Dieu !! mais où est Bella ?

Ils l'ont emmenée ….après avoir……dit……………………

Elle est morte ! annonça Carlisle qui lui avait pris le pouls.

Il avait appelé la police anonymement, disant qu'il y avait eu des hurlements dans cette ruelle. Edward n'avait pu se retenir et avait crié aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, attirant ainsi le reste de la famille, qui avait tout entendu.

Nous nous étions donc séparés pour avoir plus de chance de la retrouver. Mais même après avoir cherché des heures et flairé sont odeur, il nous fut impossible de la rejoindre.

Nous l'avions cherchée après sa disparition et nous la cherchions toujours, mais sans succès.

Nous avions tous espérés au fond de nous, la revoir apparaître un jour et qu'elle puisse nous retrouver, mais on commençait réellement à douter que cela puisse se réaliser un jour.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes heureux qu'Edward soit encore parmi nous car, n'ayant pas retrouvé Bella et par conséquent la croyant morte, il ne souhaitait plus vivre et avait voulu demandé à nouveau aux Volturis de le tuer. Mais Esmé avait réussi à lui parlé et à lui dire que peut-être nous finirions par la retrouver et que ce jour là il devrait être présent ! Il avait donc accepté de rester avec nous, pour elle.

Depuis ce jour, il ne sourit plus, il est continuellement triste. Il passe ses journées dehors, dans sa chambre ou encore à jouer du piano (le plus souvent la berceuse qu'il avait composé pour Bella).

Depuis peu, il avait commencé à nous reparler plus régulièrement et passait plus de temps avec notre famille, mais tout le monde pouvait voir combien il souffrait.

Nous avions tous été affectés par sa perte, car nous avions ainsi tous perdu quelqu'un de cher. Carlisle et Esmée avaient perdus une fille, Edward avait perdu sa femme et nous autres une sœur.

Même Rosalie avait eu du mal à accepter sa disparition et Emmett avait tenté de la soutenir en lui disant _« Bella est capable de nous réserver bien des surprises, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Tout n'est pas perdu ma chérie »._

De mon coté, et bien ce fut une épreuve très difficile, car j'étais extrêmement proche de Bella. Je l'avais toujours considérée comme ma sœur et cela depuis le début. Avec le temps un lien fort nous avait liées. Jasper, heureusement qu'il était là, était tous les jours à mes cotés et me réconfortait avec ses paroles douces et si nécessaire, avec son don pour m'apaiser.

Aujourd'hui, il était encore difficile pour Jasper de se tenir trop longtemps près d'Edward, puisqu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir toute la peine et la tristesse qui émanaient de son frère. Et malgré ses ondes visant à le réconforter, ces sentiments étaient trop forts pour être neutralisés, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

Je n'imaginais pas pouvoir vivre sans Jasper et c'est en pensant à cela que je voyais combien ce devait être difficile pour Edward.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui me préoccupais toujours autant, il s'agissait de la raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas pu voir Bella dans ma vision, mais uniquement Jessica. Et également comment cette vision avait pu m'apparaître aussi tard, pourquoi au dernier moment ?? Malheureusement je ne trouvais pas de réponse à ces questions, en tous cas pas encore, mais ça viendrait, il le fallait, comme il fallait que l'on retrouve Bella vivante !

**POV ESME**

Nous avions perdu Bella voila 20 ans et nous avions depuis, beaucoup voyagé.

Elle nous manquait énormément et souvent je repensais à cette fille que j'avais perdue. Je m'en étais voulu car étant mère, mon devoir était de veiller sur nos enfants.

Carlisle ne voulait pas que je pense à cela, il voulait que personne ne le pense, car il nous avait dit _« il ne faut pas penser à ce qui est arrivé, il faut se dire que nous avons encore des chances de la retrouver en vie et seul cela compte ! »_

Ainsi nous étions triste, certes, mais nous tentions de ne pas nous sentir coupable, autant que l'on pouvait.

Nous roulions depuis des jours pour atteindre notre nouvelle maison et justement, nous venions d'arriver à destination.

Chacun descendais de sa voiture et contemplait notre nouveau domicile.

Les chambres ayant été attribuées par Carlisle, nous décidions donc de faire tout d'abord le tour de la propriété.

C'était vraiment magnifique, presque impossible à décrire, tellement le décor était surprenant.

Notre maison était de couleur rouge bordeaux et elle se situait face à un immense lac, dont les reflets du soleil faisaient briller la surface. Elle était composée évidement du rez-de-chaussée, mais également de deux étages et d'un très grand garage. Le coté faisant face à l'eau, offrait l'entrée de la maison, protégée par un petit toit recouvert de tuiles noires, mais également de balcons blancs aux différentes fenêtres des étages.

Devant la maison, il y avait un beau terrain vert avec quelques arbres, un mur fait avec de grosses pierres, servait de délimitation pour le lac et un peu plus loin sur la droite il y avait un petit pont en bois qui surplombait quelques mètres du lac (on pourrait peut être y accrocher une barque ou un bateau à moteur).

En partant vers la gauche, nous nous dirigions vers la forêt. Mais avant celle-ci, se trouvait une deuxième petite maison, elle était blanche avec un toit vert. Ayant pris la décision de la découvrir, nous franchissions la porte pour apercevoir une grande piscine (vide évidement) et un escalier blanc sur la droite. Nous sommes montés et après avoir franchi la porte, nous avons été surpris de découvrir une grande salle de danse. Elle était lumineuse avec ses fenêtres, ses miroirs, ainsi que son parquet clair.

Ce lac formait un cercle assez difforme, entouré de montagnes et de forêt, C'était un endroit parfait pour la chasse mais également pour être à l'abri de tous les regards, sauf peut être de ceux de la maison de l'autre coté du lac, mais celle-ci était relativement éloignée.

Tout le monde était content, cet endroit était beau et calme, vous vous sentiez forcément plus serein, empreint à la rêverie et la réflexion.

Après cette visite chacun choisit son programme, mais bien entendu cela commençait par son installation dans les chambres respectives.

**POV BELLA**

Je me nomme Bella, j'ai 19 ans depuis maintenant 20 années et je vis avec Kevin, Luciano et Arianna. Nous nous sommes installés l'année dernière au bord d'un lac dans une superbe maison.

Nous avions choisis cet endroit pour sa fraîcheur, son calme, mais aussi pour l'isolement et la forêt avoisinante. On pouvait seulement voir deux maisons de l'autre coté du lac, mais tout de même lointaines.

La notre maison était en bois et relativement moderne, même si elle ne resplendissait pas comme au premier jour.

Elle formait un beau rectangle avec un seul étage, et sur un coté du toit, il y avait une fenêtre triangulaire (chien-assis).

Un premier étage, il y avait des balcons mais sans rambardes, pour l'esthétisme.

En bas, à coté de l'entrée se trouvait une petite terrasse, se terminant en trois petites marches blanche. Et un peu plus loin nous avions notre garage, avec ma voiture – notre voiture - garée devant.

Il s'agissait d'une Audi TT Roadster de couleur grise. Et oui, j'avais moi aussi pris goût à la vitesse depuis que j'étais devenue une vampire et je comprenais donc maintenant la fascination des Cullen pour les voitures rapides et belles de surcroît.

Au rez-de-chaussée, on trouvait une cuisine, un salon, une salle à manger et à l'étage on quatre chambres (l'une d'elle était vide puisque Arianna et Kevin étaient ensemble), ainsi que trois salles de bains réparties entre celles-ci.

Luciano, étant le premier que j'avais connu, était mon frère préféré, il avait des origines italiennes, les traits de son visage fins et d'une vraie beauté (mais moins qu'Edward), des cheveux courts mais où l'on pouvait voir clairement de jolies boucles brunes, d'une réelle douceur, j'aimais beaucoup y passer mes doigts.

Ces yeux sont assez grands comme s'il était toujours émerveillé et ont évidemment la couleur or puisque nous sommes « végétariens ».

Physiquement, il n'est pas très imposant, mais reste tout de même impressionnant. Je le vois comme un mélange que l'on aurait pu faire des caractères d'Emmett et d'Alice. On ne pouvait pas s'ennuyer en sa présence.

Kevin quant à lui est, châtain, les cheveux raz, ses yeux sont légèrement en amande et il affiche de belles fossettes quand il sourit. Physiquement différent de Luciano, il est plutôt baraqué et très grand. Il a également de petites boucles d'oreilles (aux deux oreilles), qu'il avait percé avant d'être transformé et ne les a jamais enlevées. Il présente également diverses cicatrices, aux bras, torse et à l'arrière de la mâchoire, dues aux combats précédent avec des vampires.

Il a un caractère très particulier, un peu lascar, mais pourtant, d'une vraie douceur, qu'il ne montre qu'à sa famille et surtout à Arianna qu'il aime plus que tout.

Arianna, elle, était une vraie beauté, pouvant facilement rivaliser avec la belle Rosalie. Elle a de longs cheveux lisses bruns, ayant des reflets rouges au soleil. Elle a une taille fine, de longues jambes de mannequin, et un visage de poupée.

Elle était extrêmement calme et d'une générosité sans limite, mais était prête à tout pour protéger les siens. Elle éprouve un amour et un respect profond pour son mari.

Mais il est vrai qu'avant de m'étendre, je devrais expliquer ce qui m'est arrivée il y a 20 ans et ce qui m'a amenée jusqu'ici…


	2. Chapter 2

FLASH BACK

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Coco-kaukau **: hey ! Première review alors merci !voila tu a un debu d'explication mé pa tout alors j'espere ke sa te plaira aussi.bisous

**Arya15** : merci bcp sa fé plaisir ! si si bella est triste mé en fait com elle pense elle est surtout nostalgik mé elle est triste tu a raison joré du ptet plus insister jy veilleré ! merci voila la suite en espéran ke sa te plaise. Bisous

**Naikyy** : voila ma préférée !!merci a toit de m'avoir insité a écrire ma propre fic sinon je sré pa la !! aloir oui en prime ta le droi de lire en avance !! c bien normal non !!Bref je sui vrémen contente kel te plaise ! heureusemen d'ailleur sinon joré areté mdr ! bref tu me fé tjr autan rire mé sa tu le c deja alors voila la suite jte fé d enormes bisous ma belle.bye

**IrishGirl6501** : lol alor toi tu ma tuer ! lol tu as mis preske toute les kestion ke je voulé kon se pose lol ! alor bien sur je v pa te doner les reponses mtn pr sa il fodra lire !! aoui g fé mourir jessica falé bien ke kelk1 y passe lol et joré pa aimé metr angela !!sa moré fé mal o vantre lol et pr le couple luciano/bella, g dit pa autan k'edward alor a telle pu loublier et sortir avec lui ?? ki c ?...a oui moi !!looool jsui méchante lol mé tkt tora toute t reponses enfin jesper jke jen oublirer pa en route mdr ! et ne tkt pa tu me fé pa chier la preuve la c moi ki est écrit un spitch !! aller voila la suite et un petit debu de reposes !!bisous bye

**Aurelianne **: merci pr ton com sa fé plaisir ! voila un debut de reponse jesper ke sa te plaira aussi.bisous

**Vict0ow **: merci bcp ! alors voila un debut de reponse mé c pa encor fini et la rencontre avec les cullen pr sa je croi ke tu devra encor attendre un peu lol dsl. En tout cas jesper ke ske tu va lire te plaisa.bisous

**Simklob** : la suite est la ne t'en fait pas, mais…. Je vous laisse patientez un peu puiske je n'est k'1 chapitre d'avance lol. En tout cas merci pour ton soutien sa me fait plaisir. Alors jte fé pas attendre plus longtemps, voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira égalemen. Bisous bye

**Auroore** : merci pr ton com, contente ke sa te plaise. Voila la suite.bisous

**Feu du ciel** : hello ravie ke ce debut t'ai plu, jespere que la suite te plaire tout autant. Bisous

**Stripper** : lol tu m'a fait rire contente que sa t plu ! voila un debut d'xplication de Bella ! jespere ke sa te plaira aussi. Bisous

**Lulu** : voila la suite en esperant kel te plaise

**Phanis** : lol merci pr ton com sa m'a fait plaisir. Alor voila mtn un debur d'explication de Bella ! oui j'esssaye de faire de mon mieu pr decrire alors je suis contente ke sa soule pa trop lol ! et oui je voi sa kil fau ke jecrive vite mé bon l'inspi vien pa tjr kan oon le veu mdr ! bref merci bcp et voila la suite en espérant kel te plaise aussi

**Sarah** : alor toi tu ma fé tro rire !! sa ma fré vrémen plaisir ske ta ecrit ! ou je sui daccor edward a perdu son ame sœur mé ki c il va peut etre la retrouver….. ensuite oui lé point de vue d'alice et esmé, en feta lice sa va mé je trouvé ke yen avé pa tro de esmé et c pr sa ke g voulu la mettre en avan ! heureuse ke se t pluu ! alor pr le reste de t kestion tu devine bien ke je peu pa te donner de réponde et oui sinon se sré de la triche !! lol mé tkt sa viendra ! alor voila un debut d'explication en attendant de pouvoir tout comprendre. Jesper ke sa ta plaira également ! bisous

**Lilou** : merci bcp et voila la suite !!

**Secret34** : alors voila la suite pr un debut d'explication de bella ! bye

**Bella and edward forever** : merci bcp sa me fé grave plaisir alor voila la suite, jme suis dépécher bisous

**Praes** : lol tu ma fé délirer. Merci bcp oui tavé déjà lu mé c pa grav !!en tout cas merci de m'encourager ! voila la suite et g hate de voir la tienne.bisous bye

**Love-love me** : merci bcp jsui contente ke sa te plaise ! tkt jvé faire tout mon possible pr kel soit pa tro courte !!voila la suite bisous

**Clem** : et voila ta de la chance ta commenter tu voulé la suite et tu la ds la mem journé ! jesper ke sa te plaire aussi. bisous

_**BONNE LECTEURE !!**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**FLASH BACK (POV Bella)**_

Ce matin là, Alice m'avait pris en otage avec Rosalie et Esmé. Ensemble, elles m'avaient transformée toute entière, je ne me reconnaissais plus, j'étais tout simplement magnifique.

Je voyais une jolie jeune fille, portant une robe blanche simple mais belle.

Deux bretelles se fermaient avec un tour du cou (style maillot de bain). Le bustier mettait en valeur ma poitrine et le bas, ressemblait à une jupe longue. Mais on pouvait voir que la première couche du tissu était remontée au niveau de la mi-cuisse, lui donnant ainsi plus de mouvement. Et du coté gauche de ma hanche, se trouvait un motif en relief, accentuant mes courbes.

Esmé m'avait fait un chignon bouclé, en hauteur, d'où, elle avait laissé échapper quelques mèches et en avait également bouclé deux, pour qu'elles puissent encadrer mon visage. Et un peu partout, elle avait planté de petites fleurs blanches.

Je m'étais regardée dans le miroir et j'étais restée figée et elles en firent tout autant craignant que le résultat ne me convienne pas.

Alice m'avait alors demandé

Alors comment te trouves-tu ?

Mais vu que je ne répondais toujours pas, les deux mains devant ma bouche et les yeux tout ronds, elle reprit….

Quoi ? Ça ne te plait pas du tout ?

Elle affichait alors une mine coupable et je m'étais sentie honteuse de la laisser croire une chose pareille, je me retournais vivement vers elles avec un énorme sourire et soufflais

C'est magnifique, vraiment je ne sais même plus quoi dire, je me trouve très jolie, et je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment vous remercier! Alors je vais juste dire merci, merci pour tout ! Je voudrais que vous sachiez que je suis heureuse de pouvoir faire partie de votre famille et que je vous aime tous du fond du cœur !

En disant cela, je savais que c'était ce que je ressentais vraiment à cet instant, au plus profond de mon être et les larmes commencèrent automatiquement à s'accumuler dans mes yeux, mais c'est Rosalie qui me surprit en me parlant, me regardant droit dans les yeux (car même si notre relation s'était nettement améliorée, il était rare qu'elle s'exprime aussi directement avec moi).

Bella écoute moi…je t'en supplie ne pleure pas, tu risques de faire couler le maquillage que je t'ai si bien mis !... aujourd'hui tu te maries, certes, mais tu étais déjà un membre à part entière de cette famille, car nous t'aimons et t'aimerons toujours.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, même si elle l'avait souhaité, car je lui ai sauté au cou et l'ai serrée fortement dans mes bras.

Merci Rosalie, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de pouvoir être ta sœur !

Moi aussi Bella ! elle avait resserré son étreinte autour de moi.

J'avais ensuite fait face à Esmé, et elle m'avait pris dans ses bras avec toute la tendresse d'une mère et j'avais su que si elle avait pu pleurer, elle l'aurait fait.

Merci ma chérie, d'avoir rendu mon fils heureux et d'avoir accepté de faire partie de notre famille. Je suis fière de t'avoir comme fille Bella.

Merci. C'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé à dire, une fois de plus. Décidément, faire des phrases complètes, n'avait pas été facile ce jour là !

Vint le tour d'Alice, celle que j'aimais de tout mon cœur et qui à son habitude sautillait de joie. Elle me prit dans ses bras avec un immense sourire. Elle était radieuse.

Tu es magnifique Bella ! je suis vraiment fière de moi….et de vous aussi bien sûr (regarde sa sœur et sa mère), et je suis ravie de voir que pour une fois ce que je t'ai réservé te plaise !! Et tu verras, tu n'as pas tout vu !

J'espère que tu n'as pas exagéré Alice, tu sais que je n'aime pas que vous dépensiez trop d'argent pour moi.

Mais non ne t'en fais pas, tu me connais… et puis ce n'est pas que pour toi, il y a aussi Edward, les invités, et nous !

Hum, hum…

Crois moi c'est juste deux, trois petites fleurs et quelques décorations, rien de trop voyant je te rassure.

Si tu le dis ! De toute façon je crois qu'il est l'heure pour moi, de descendre retrouver mon futur mari !

Le mariage était composé de ma famille, celle d'Edward et quelques amis.

Alice et Angéla étaient mes demoiselles d'honneur et les témoins d'Edward étaient Carlisle et Jasper (il avait craint qu'Emmett ne se fasse trop remarquer et ce dernier avait, après sa déception, affirmé que c'était mieux ainsi parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de me déconcentrer !)

En quittant la chambre d'Alice, j'avais descendu les escaliers très lentement, même excessivement pour ne pas tomber, à cause des talons, car même petits, ils représentaient un danger potentiel pour moi.

J'avais rejoint mon père, qui m'avait pris par le bras en me soufflant « _Tu est ravissante ma chérie _». Il était visiblement fier de moi et je ne pouvais que lui sourire de mon mieux.

Malgré cela, j'avais pu remarquer un tapis rouge (qui menait à l'autel) recouvert de pétales de roses rouges et blanches et bordé de part et d'autre, par des bougies blanches placées dans des bougeoirs en verre, eux-mêmes placés au cœur de véritables roses, roses.

Tout autour de nous, il y avait des fleurs par centaine, en bouquets ou tout simplement posées çà et là pour décorer.

En sortant dans le jardin, marchant toujours sur les pétales, j'avais pu voir des bancs blancs ou à l'extrémité (coté de l'allée) il y avait des bouquets accrochés.

Et l'autel, lui, se trouvait en dessous d'une magnifique arche fleurie.

Tout cet environnement n'était que pure merveille !

J'avais ensuite vu la plus belle personne du monde, mon futur mari, Edward.

Il m'avait fixé si intensément, que mon cœur avait eu un raté. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'amour et j'espérais uniquement qu'il verrait à quel point je veillais à ce que les miens puissent lui retranscrire aussi fortement tous mes sentiments pour lui.

La célébration avait été rapide et j'étais tellement fascinée par mon amour, que je n'avais rien écouté et j'avais juste été capable de dire le fameux « oui ».

Puis il y avait eu la réception, où tout le monde parlait à tout le monde.

Edward et moi avions dû ouvrir le bal et j'avais évidemment dansé sur ses pieds. J'avais discuté avec mes invités et les avais observé danser pendant un moment.

Edward m'avait ensuite emmené dehors où nous avions regardé les étoiles, couché l'un à coté de l'autre.

Et enfin, la plus belle de toutes mes nuits. Une nuit d'amour, de douceur et de tendresse.

Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureuse et ressentie autant de plaisir.

Je me souviendrai toute mon existence de cette nuit là !

Les quatre jours suivants sont passés très vite, ils se sont déroulés continuellement en famille.

Les journées, nous étions allées au cinéma, fait des batailles d'eau collectives, fait du shopping, parce que tout le monde, mais surtout Alice, insistait pour gâter leur « jeune sœur où fille ». Mais le plus beau était quand nous faisions des promenades, dans la clairière, dans la forêt, près de l'océan, parce que nous nous sentions réellement unis.

Nous avions pris la décision qu'à chacune de ces sorties, et à chaque aller et retour, ce serait une personne différente qui me porterait, comme ça, il n'y aurait pas de chamailleries.

Ainsi, j'avais voyagé avec Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, Esmé, Alice et finalement Edward. Et oui nous avions même pensé à faire des alternances fille/garçon, et par conséquent pas de favoritisme.

Jasper, à cause de mon odeur attirante, avait hésité à me porter mais, ne voulant pas être de reste, il avait juste pris la précaution d'arrêter de respirer durant le trajet. Mais nous avions apprécié de partager ce moment, car il était rare qu'on entre physiquement en contact.

Les soirées quant à elles, étaient composées de soirées vidéo dans le salon. Mais nous en avions également passé une en discothèque pour nous amuser.

Le surlendemain, tous les Cullen devaient partir durant trois jours à la chasse en la montagne, alors le dernier jour, nous en avons profiter au maximum.

Mais ce jour là, Carlisle et Esmé n'ont pas voulu participer, faignant devoir surveiller la maison !! Quelle blague !

Nous étions rentrés en fin d'après-midi, et c'est là, que nous avons découvert ce qu'ils nous avaient préparé.

Le premier qui avait réagi avait été Emmett, évidemment, il hurlait littéralement de bonheur, car sur une table à l'extérieur, il y avait tous les équipements nécessaires pour faire une partie de paint-ball !!

Il y avait même les casques et les combinaisons, car même s'ils n'en avaient pas réellement besoin, ils les mettraient pour le plaisir.

C'est génial ! je suis trop content, t'as vu Rose, on va faire un paint-ball dans la forêt ! C'est bien dans la forêt non ? Avait demandé Emmett

Oui, c'est bien dans la forêt. En revanche Bella tu vas devoir bien te protéger pour jouer et quelqu'un fera équipe avec toi si tu le veux. Intervint Carlisle

Oh ! non, non, non, je ne préfère pas jouer, premièrement, parce qu'avoir une arme, même fausse, entre les mains ne me convient pas du tout, et deuxièmement, parce que comme ça, vous pourrez jouer à « vitesse vampirique »

C'est vrai ? ça ne te dérange pas ? tu sais que tu es une petite sœur super ! me dit Emmett en me donnant une légère tape dans le dos

Non bien au contraire. Merci et toi tu es un frère bien impatient !

J'avais ri, et tout le monde s'était joint à moi, même la personne concernée, trop pressée, pour pouvoir bouder !

Ils avaient donc tous, sauf Esmé qui préférait arbitrer, enfilé leur tenue, pris armes et peintures, et formé trois équipes de deux (Rose/Carlisle, Edward/Alice et Emmett/Jasper).

Puis ils avaient commencé, mais Esmé avait décidé qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'arbitre et était resté à mes côtés.

Ils étaient revenus trois heures plus tard, entièrement recouvert de peinture, rouge, verte, et bleue. Nous les avions attendus et pris en photo à de multiples reprises. Et voulant nous reprendre les appareils, ils nous avaient couru après et nous avait taché également.

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient prêt pour partir, mais Edward ne voulait pas me laisser seule à la maison. Et d'ailleurs, ils étaient tous un peu contre cette idée, mais j'avais insisté.

Mais voyons, vous n'allez vous absenter que trois jours, que voulez-vous qu'il m'arrive ? Et puis, je saurai m'occuper, j'irai voir Charlie pour lui dire au revoir et le préparer à notre déménagement, puis à la bibliothèque. Avais-je dis.

Je préfèrerai que tu restes ici, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut. Répondit Edward

Je ne vais pas rester enfermée trois jours entier !! Et puis, Alice n'a eu aucune vision, ce qui veut bien dire que rien ne risque de m'arriver !

Mes visions ne sont pas toujours fiables ! M'avait rappelé Alice.

Non pas entièrement, mais si un grave danger me guettait tu le verrais bien assez tôt ! Avais-je rétorqué.

Non je refuse de prendre le risque ! Avait refusé Edward

Edward ! s'il te plait, vous aviez prévu d'y aller en famille, tu ne vas pas tout gâcher pour moi ! Vous serez de retour dans deux jours, il ne va rien m'arriver d'ici là.

D'accord, mais je t'en pris, prend soin de toi mon cœur.

Je te le promets !

Ils m'avaient tous salués et je les avais vu s'éloigner.

Et voilà, mes trois jours de solitude commençaient.

Mais, les ennuis étaient venus, bien plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu.

* * *

**Tout le monde peut mettre des reviews !!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponse aux Reviews**

**Simklob** : lol tu mfé rire !e piment est necésaire sinon ki lirai hein ? lol a oui je c g été vache de rompre le bonheur mé alors tu va encor plus me hair pr la suite !! lol jespere ke ce chap te plaira ! bisous bye

**IrishGirl6501** : merci pr ton com sa ma fé plaisir ! moi aussi je kiff alice jladoremem mdr. A le style maillot de bain c t au cas ou lé gens comprené pas (moi mem jcomprené pas ma frase mdr).oui pr ske tu di sur les personnages en fet jesaye de mettre en valeur tou les monde pask jasper esme ou mem carlisle ne parlent pas souven et moi jvé essayé ke chakun est une POV pask jlé em tous lol..Alors jte fé pa plus attendre voile la suite. Bisous

**Bella and edward forever** : ba moi je c pa koi te dire de plus a part merci de lire et pr le com bref merci.Et voila la suite bisous.

**Julie** : merci bcp et jesper ke tu regardera aujourdui pr voir ce nouveau chap ! bisous

**Lilou** : merci pr tout t compliment sa me touche bcp. Jesper ke cette suite te plaira aussi ! et oui les explications commencent ! bisous

**Arya15** : merci a toi pr le com. Pour les tiret dsl javé pa vu ke une fois sur fanfic il s'affiché pas jvé essayé di remédier.merci bonne lecture bisous

**Puky** : voila la suite jesper ke sa te plaira ! bisous

**Coco-kaukau** : voila la suite mé tu ne saura pas encor tot se sré tro court sinon et oui fo faire durer le suspense ! bisous

**Feu du ciel** : tu ma fé rire et ba jesper kee chak chapitre te plaira ! oui paintball je cherhcé un truc original ! lol ravi ke sa es plu ! voila la suite bisous

**Lulu ou inconnue707** : ta vu je précise lol et ba voila pr toi la suite ! jesper kel te plaira ! bisous

**Praes** : looool tu ma fé bien rire n'es pa peur voila la suite ! jesper vrémen ke sa va te plaire ! bisous a toi

**Secret 34** : voila la suite bisous

**Sarah** : alor toi tu me fé explosé de rire ! merci pr ton com c gentil ! Par contre pr les retrouvailles fodra attendre un peu encor et oui sinon se sré tro facil !!et ki découvrira lotre en premier ? et ba c la surprise !!lol en tout cas jte fé pa attendre plu lonten voila la suite du flash back !! bonne lecture jesper ke tu va aimer bisous

**Vict0ow **: lol tu ve me tuer ? moi ! toseré pa mé na ! mé tora envi a chak foi paske sa me fé rire de vous laisser sur une frase kom sa mdr !! je c c pa gentil mé c drole lol !alors voila la suite jesper ke tu va aimer bisous

**Mamzelle Lilove** : merci pr ton com c tré gentil. Par contre pr lé retrouvaille c pas encor dsl ! mé sa viendra ten fai pas !alors voila la suite kan meme bisous jesperkel te plaira

**Naikyy** : alala alor toi ! tu me fé rire ! bon tu conné se chap pa grav merci kan mem pr le com !Et jvé essayer de plus te contredire mtn ! essayé g bien dit ! mdr aller jte laisse lire ma belle jtm tou plin jte fé d gros bisous

**Clem** : voila la suite lol jesper tu aimera bisous

**xxxBelle+Edwardxxx** : merci bcp voila la suite bisous

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Flash Back (2****ème**** Partie)**

Mais, les ennuis étaient venus, bien plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu.

Ils venaient de partir et je m'étais laissée tomber sur les marches de l'entrée.

Je me sentais seule, et une énorme vague de fatigue m'avait envahi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée là, les genoux repliés, la tête posée dessus, entouré de mes bras.

Finalement j'étais rentrée, j'avais effleuré les touches du piano, puis j'étais monté dans la chambre.

J'avais inséré le CD de ma berceuse, m'étais allongée, et avais fini par m'endormir.

Quand je m'étais éveillé, il était 16h30.

J'étais descendu, avalé un petit quelque chose, et avais passé la soirée à regarder la TV et à lire.

Le lendemain, j'avais profité de leur absence pour faire une grâce matinée, puis après avoir mangé, j'avais passé le reste de la journée avec Charlie.

Nous avions longuement parlé, de tout et de rien, du mariage, de mes amis, de la nouvelle année à venir et de mon déménagement.

Puis avant de partir, mon père m'avait surpris, en me serrant très fort contre lui. Je lui avais rendu son étreinte et lui avais demandé :

- Qu'y a-t-il papa ? est-tu certain que tout va bien ?

- En fait…je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi, mais…. J'ai un fort pressentiment. Et ce dernier me dit que c'est sûrement la dernière fois que je te vois. Et tu certaine de ne pas vouloir me dire pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à prendre ce sentiment à la légère ?

- Papa, je ne comprends pas, nous allons déménager puisque nous allons aller dans une université en Alaska. Mais il n'y a aucune raison de t'inquiéter, je reviendrais te voir, dès que je le pourrais.

Evidement, je savais que ce que je venais de dire était un mensonge, car, certes nous partions pour l'Alaska dans quelques jours, mais nous allions également procéder à ma transformation, et suite à cela, je ne suis pas certaine, de pouvoir le revoir. C'est pour cela que j'avais pris la décision de lui faire mes adieux, car je ne voulais lui faire courir aucun risque et par conséquent je ne reviendrai pas.

- Si tu le dis, je veux bien essayer de te croire, mais je veux tout de même que tu sache, que…je t'aime Bella. Tu est une fille formidable et …. tu vas me manquer, ma chérie.

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de pleurer, car c'était la première (et dernière) fois que mon père me montrait et m'exprimait ses sentiments de la sorte

- Merci beaucoup papa, moi aussi je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, soit en sûr.

Nous nous étions à nouveau pris brièvement dans les bras, puis j'étais monté dans ma voiture pour rentré. J'avais le cœur gros et j'avais du m'arrêter car les larmes.

J'étais finalement arrivé chez les Cullen, et m'étais directement couché.

En me levant, le matin, je m'étais sentie légère, car le soir, ils seraient tous de retour.

Je passais la matinée, à la maison et avais décidée de me rendre l'après-midi à Port Angeles.

**14H00** : J'étais montée dans ma voiture

**15H00** : J'étais rentrée dans l a bibliothèque de Port Angeles

**16H30** : J'avais quittée la bibliothèque, et marchais lentement vers la librairie

**17H00** : Je sortais de la libraire, quand j'avais croisé…

- Bonjour Bella, que fais-tu dans le coin, tu es seule ?

- Bonjour Jessica, oui je suis seule, j'ai été un tour à la bibliothèque et là, je viens d'acheter un livre.

- C'est quoi ?

_- Nuit d'Enfer au Paradis. _

- D'accord. Sa te dis d'aller boire un verre ?

- Si tu veux oui, pourquoi pas.

Ainsi nous avions marché jusqu'à un café, puis nous avions parlé, enfin c'était surtout elle qui parlait. Mais je la laissais faire, car cela me faisais gagné du temps et m'éviterais d'attendre trop longtemps seule à la maison.

**18H45** : Nous avions payé nos consommations et nous sommes dirigés vers le parking (en dehors du centre ville). Le temps était passé vite, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que la nuit avait commencé à tomber.

Nous avancions en discutant, quand j'avais eu le sentiment que l'on nous suivait.

- Je crois que l'on nous suit, depuis un moment.

- Arrête, nous n'aurions pas du nous attardé autant. Doit-on courir ? Parce qu'il reste un petit bout chemin, mais en courant on y sera vite à nos voitures.

- Je ne préfère pas courir, tu me connais je vais tombée, mais vas-y toi, fonce !

- Non, je ne vais pas de laisser et puis je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seule.

- D'accord, mais on va quand même essayer d'accélérer.

En jettent coup d'œil dans une vitre, j'avais pu voir que deux hommes, d'assez grande taille, nous suivaient.

Nous avions donc accélérés, et allions tournés à droite de la rue , quand on vit que l'un des hommes, en prenant un raccourci avais-je pensé, nous avait devancé et nous barrait la route.

Nous n'avions d'autre solution que d'aller vers la gauche. L'autre était toujours derrière nous, et c'est là, que je compris qu'ils nous menaient par le bout du nez et étaient en train de nous entraîner exactement ou ils le voulaient, c'est-à-dire, un cul de sac !

J'étais terriblement angoissée, mon cœur battait bien trop vite.

Une idée me vint alors, Alice avait du avoir une vision depuis quelques temps et ils devaient probablement être en route, pour nous aider. Oui, ils seraient là dans quelques secondes ! Et malgré ma peur, cette pensée suffit à me calmer légèrement.

Mais je n'eu pas le loisir de réfléchir plus, car nous faisions face au mur, et avons fait un tour sur nous même pour faire face aux deux hommes.

Ils étaient là, dans l'ombre et nous fixaient.

- Bella, j'ai peur !

- Moi aussi, peux-tu crier ? peut être que quelqu'un nous entendra.

- Non, j'ai la gorge nouée, et toi ?

- Pareil.

Bonsoir les filles, j'espère que nous ne vous avons pas fait trop peur, sinon et bien j'en suis navré…. Quoique, pas trop en fait.

- Laissez nous partir je vous en supplie. Jessica avait chuchoté et tremblait de tous ses membres.

Moi j'étais toujours incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. J'espérais que les Cullen soit au courant des événements, et qu'ils ne tarderaient plus.

Les deux hommes avancèrent vers nous et là, j'avais vu plus clairement, une peau blanche, une beauté hors norme, et surtout des yeux noirs avec un reste de tâches rouges.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi idiote et croire qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose que de vampires. Moi, qui attirait tous les dangers, comment ne pas attiré ces créatures assoiffées.

Je n'avais sûrement pas pensé que je pourrais en trouver dans cette ville, quelle insouciance ! Mais le pire était que connaissant leur existence, j'aurais du être deux fois plus prudente que n'importe qui d'autre.

- Nous voulons juste nous amuser un peu

Puis là, tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse fulgurante.

Ils nous propulsèrent toute deux contre le mur. Ma tête le heurta violemment et je supposais que pour Jessica, sa ne devait pas être mieux car elle se mordait la lèvre.

Ils nous maintenaient fermement, et celui qui me tenait (il avait les cheveux noir), me saisi le menton et me tourna le visage en direction de Jessica

- Regarde !!

- Non !

- Tu n'a pas le choix ma belle…

Et là, ce que je vis fut tellement horrible que j'étais incapable de sortir le moindre son. Ma bouche était ouverte et mes yeux ne reflétaient que de l'effroi.

L'homme (il était blond), commença par la frapper au visage, puis dans le ventre. Il lui tenait la tête par les cheveux et la pencha en arrière, puis lui mordis le cou.

J'entendis Jessica pousser un gémissement, et je tentais de me dégager.

- Laissez la !

- T'ais toi !

Et je reçus un coup au visage tellement violent qui m'envoya contre le mur. Ma lèvre et mon front commençaient à saigner.

Je tournais mon regard pour voir l'homme se rediriger vers moi, et l'autre avait arrêter de boire le sang de Jessica, mais il commençait à la déshabiller.

Elle voulu hurler mais il lui plaqua violemment une main sur la bouche, et continua ce qu'il avait commencé, avec sa main libre.

Mais il ne contenta pas de la violer, il la mordait aussi à divers endroits.

J'étais terrorisée, je ne pouvais pas continuée à regarder, mais la fut mon erreur, car quand mon agresseur vit que je fermais les yeux, il s'écria :

- Alors comme sa tu ne veux pas voir ? D'accord. Alors je vais être obligé de te monter l'effet que sa fait !

Et j'eu droit au même supplice que Jessica.

Il déchira mes vêtements et me mordit, encore et encore.

Je ne pouvais même plus savoir où j'avais mal, car ma douleur s'étendait sur tout mon corps.

Et quand il eu fini, il me souleva et me jeta sans aucune douceur a côté de Jessica.

Elle avait les yeux fixés sur moi et pleurait en silence.

- On ne s'en sortira pas Bella…

- Ne dit pas ça.

- Je suis contente de t'avoir connu Bella Swan, ou devrai-je dire Bella Cullen.

- Moi aussi Jessica.

Elle avait raison nous étions très faibles et il était évident qu'ils allaient en finir avec nous, pour finir leur « jeu »

La seule chose à laquelle je pensais à cet instant, était que j'étais heureuse d'avoir tout de même pu épouser Edward, même si ça n'avait était que pour une semaine.

Mais à ce moment, l'un des vampires s'écria :

- Qu'à tu dit ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Bella Cullen.

- Tu fais parti des sept Cullen ?

- Oui, Edward est mon mari. Avais-je dis faiblement

- Oh meeeerde !! Will on est dans la merde.

- Oui s'il la retrouve et nous retrouve, on va se faire tuer.

Emmenons la, avant qu'ils n'arrivent, heureusement que tu as veiller à masquer le crime ! Comme ça l'autre n'aura pas de vision.

Oui on va l'emporter, l'autre on la laisse là. De toute façon elles vont mourir. Mais ce que je vais faire c'est laisser la « voyante » voir l'autre mourir, et comme ça quand ils viendront se sera trop tard elle sera morte. Ils sauront donc qu'il y a eu une attaque de vampire, mais pas de leur copine. Fais bien attention de caché son odeur suffisamment longtemps, pour qu'ils ne devinent pas qu'elle était là, et qu'ils ne puissent pas suivre notre trace jusqu'à se qu'on est disparu.

- C'est bon allons-y.


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Simklob : **lol tu me fé délire je me douter ke talé me detester !! tu saura la suite ne ten fai pas ! et tu saura prk Edward ne bouge pas trop ses fesses mdr ! mé tu me fé tro rire le povre s'en prend plin la guele !Et je suis ravie ke sa succite autant « d'émotion » ché toi mes chap ptdr. En tout cas merci et voila la suite tu me dira ske ten pense ! bisous

**Inconnue707 : **lol alor toi tu ma fé claker kan g lu ke c t pas humain ! olalla timagine pas je suis koi alors ? c grav ? lol mé tu va encore plus men vouloir paske je crio ke je v mareté souven com sa ptdr ! aller voila la suite et ne men veu pa tro si c cruel mdr ! bisous

**Feu du ciel : **lol tu ma trop f étriper merci pr tout t compliments, tout ses kalificatif super ! sa me fé grav plaisir et je suis contente ke sa te plaise tjr ! jesper ke se sra pareil pr la suite ! bisous

**Vict0ow : **hereusement ke tu ma pas tuer paske voila la suite ! voila skil font de Bella je c je suis méchante mé bon fo pas kelle est la vie toute rose non plus lol. Voila merci pr ton com en tout cas et jespere ke sa va te plaire. Bisous

**Aurelianne : **merci pr ton com ! a ba justemen c sa la kestion ppourkoi elle a pas rejoin Edward et ba voila un debut de réponse, mais pas tout bien sur lol alors bonne lecture et jesper ket aimera. Bisous

**Naikyy : **tu ma fé tro rire a oui alor kom sa ta peur et tu regarde derriere toi !! mdr tu ma fé claké alors pr la suite se sra pa mieu mdr mem si ta deja eu un appercu ptdr. Jsui contente ke se te plaise en tout ca ! oui sa avance ta vu sa bon jvé doucemen mé kan meme lol ! et na jve pa ke tu sache ski va se passer par la suite sinon se sré pa drole hien ? bon aller jarete jte fé d gro bisous ma chérie et bonne lecture !! ptdr

**Coco-kaukau : **lol tu mfé rire oui g volonterement fé de vré connard comme sa personne ne devré lé aimer lol c ke d porc et c pa fini lol tu va men vouloir dsl. Alors voila la suite pr une autre partie de la réveletion sur ski lui est erivé mé tkt c pa fini lol et oui jvou fé languir mdr ! aller bonne lecture jesper temera ! bisous

**irishGirl6501 : **Et oui charlie est pa si con malgré skon peu croire me sil le di pa il est pas si ignorant mrd ! loooooooooool tu ma tro tuer avec Jessica mdr je c pa si elle a aimer mé jesper pa pr elle mr et oui g créer d nouveau vampire, des joueur ca leur donne une vré alure de con mdr on a juste envi de les buter lol. Ensuite en se ki concerne Wille na c pa le descendant de Turner mdr koike sa auré pu lol Na sa mé venu com sa et il fé parti d méchant mdr. Apré pr Bella tu finira par savoir prk elle a pa rejoin Edward mdr se sré tro facil si jte disé cash pr sa fo lire et le débu de lexplication arriv !! tkt jte compren moi aussi je kiff edward !! lol bonne lecture jesper temera. Bisous

**XxjustineblainxX : **oui C dur de lé avoir séparé mé ils se retrouveron tkt ! et oui c de gro salo c vampire lol com sa on peu ke lé detester. Voila la suite jesper ke tu va aimer aussi. Bisous

**Praes : **tu ma fé tro rire na e croi ke je voulé pa vou faire pleurer mé si sa a marcher alors tan mieu lol ! merci pr lé complimen sa me fé plaisir !! Alors voila la suite et jespere kel te plaira aussi ! bisous

**XxxBella+edwardxxx **: merci por ton com c gentil ! voila la suite jesper ke tu va aimer! Bisous

**Sarah : **merci bcp sa me fé plaisir ! tant mieu si g reussi a te faire rentrer dans listoire c génial ! Je croi ke tout le monde veux tuer c vampire et c pa fini mdr et oui Jessica lui a sauvé la vie en mem temps elle a pas toujour été super gentilleavec Bella alors bon me falé un souffre douleur lol Pour les retrouvailles je sui dsl mé je fé en sorte kel vienne le plus tard possible lol tu va me tuer mé sa fé durer le suspense dur comen ils von se retrouver mé sa viendra tkt mé pr sa fo continuer a lire !!bref contente ke sa te plaise voila la suite ne esérant ke temera tjr. Bisous

**Annabelle : **salu et ba je sui contente ke tu es aier vrémen sa me fé plaisir ! alors voila la suite jesper ke tu aimera tout autant. Bisous

**Laeti : **merrci pr tes compliments c gentil. Et ba je sui contente ke t decouvert ce site ! voila la suite jesper ke tu aimera aussi. Bisous

**Bella and edward forever : **lol merci pour ton com il est petit simple mé tré gentil. Alors voila la suite en espérant ke tu aimera tjr autan.Bisous

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**(Flash back : 3****ème**** partie)**

- C'est bon allons-y.

Voilà les dernières paroles que le vampire blond annonca.

Le dénommé Will, m'avait soulevé, j'avais alors tenté de me débattre, mais je compris que j'étais faible, et qu'ils ne percevaient même pas que j'essayai de me dégager.

Alors, j'avais rivé mes yeux sur Jessica, qui maintenant n'arrivait même plus à pleurer, elle tentait, tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration normale. Elle aurait voulu venir m'aider, me dire au revoir, mais elle pu simplement lever un doigt et cligner des yeux pour me saluer.

Ils avaient tournés les talons et commencés à marcher.

Des larmes roulaient sur mes joues, de tristesse, de colère, mais aussi de peur.

Jessica avait depuis un moment quitté mon champ de vision.

S'en sortirait elle ? J'avais des doutes, mais je souhaitais que oui.

Les Cullen, j'avais tellement compté sur eux, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils n'étaient pas arrivés pour les arrêter.

Est-ce que sa pouvait avoir un quelconque lien avec les vampires ? Avec le fait qu'il ait dit « je vais laisser la « voyante » voir…. », Avait-il pu contrôler Alice ?

Tant de questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponses.

Mais à peine tentai-je de les oubliés que d'autres m'assaillaient.

Vont-ils (les Cullen) me chercher ? Vont-ils croire que je suis morte ? Que j'ai disparue ? Que je les avais quittés ?

Ou encore : Vais-je mourir ? Vais-je devenir comme eux ? Ou m'emmènent-ils ?...

Je ne pouvais plus supportée toutes ces interrogations, alors j'avais tentée de me concentrer sur le trajet qu'ils empruntaient, pour voir si je le reconnaissais. Mais déjà ils commençaient à courir, tellement vite que je ne voyais plus rien….que du noir.

J'avais fermée les yeux, mais avais immédiatement sombrée dans l'inconscience.

Plus tard, j'ouvrais les yeux en sursautant violemment.

J'avais mal, tellement mal. Mon corps me brûlait, tous mes membres étaient en feu !

Alors je compris, je n'étais pas morte, du moins pas encore. J'étais en pleine transformation.

Depuis combien de temps ? Je n'aurais pas su le dire.

Je voulais regardée autour de moi, voir où j'étais, mais ma vue était brouillée, c'était comme être aveugle.

Alors j'avais fermée les yeux, et une légère accalmie se fit sentir, mais elle ne dura pas. La douleur revint, bien plus fortement qu'avant.

J'avais envie de crier, mais je n'arrivais même pas à ouvrir la bouche. Aucun son ne sortait, ne voulait sortir, tout restait entassé en moi.

Ne pouvant plus supporter cette souffrance je replongeais dans l'inconscience.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je pu voir autour de moi, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger.

Alors je braquais mon regard dans toutes les directions, et je vis un simple filet de lumière passé par une minuscule fenêtre et un autre, sous la porte.

Je n'eu pas le temps de regarder plus longuement, qu'une vague de froid commença à se répandre dans tout mon corps.

Elle avait démarrée à mes pieds et à mon visage et avait commencée à s'étendre, pour finalement se rejoindre au niveau de mon cœur.

Je souffrais le martyre, et à la place de me tuer directement, ce froid sembla me nargué, attendant aux portes de mon cœur, le moment ou il pourrait me faire le plus mal.

Alors j'attendais, en silence, ne pouvant toujours pas crier, et là, d'un coup, mon cœur fut englouti par cette vague. La douleur fut si violente, que mon corps se cabra, comme si l'on m'avait électrocuté.

Cela dura, plusieurs minutes, puis tout se dissipa.

Le feu, le froid, la douleur, il ne restait plus rien, hormis des courbatures, un peu partout.

J'étais resté allongée un moment, puis avais fini par me redresser.

Je me trouvais dans une pièce sombre, ou la lumière de la fenêtre et de la porte me permettait de voir, un matelas dans un coin, une petite table basse où se trouvait des feuilles et un stylo, ainsi que des vêtements propres, une bassine, du savon, un gant de toilette et une serviette.

Je m'étais levée en silence, m'étais déshabillée (mes habits étaient sales et couvert de sang et m'étais lavée le plus rapidement possible, au cas ou quelqu'un rentrerait.

Puis j'avais pris les habits, un tee-shirt kaki et un jeans bleu, tout les deux d'une extrême simplicité, et les avaient enfilés.

Ensuite j'avais pliée les miens, et avais lentement examiné les murs. Etant une nouvelle née, j'avais beaucoup de force, mais elle n'aurait pas été suffisante car je devinais aisément que les murs, tout comme la porte, étaient très épais.

J'avais voulu regarder par la petite fenêtre, alors j'avais tiré la table en dessous, étais monté dessus, mais je n'avais pu voir que la montagne, en gros rien qui pourrait m'indiquer où je me trouvais.

Ainsi j'avais pris place sur le matelas et avais attendu. Mais très vite, mes pensées me firent penser aux Cullen, cette famille que j'aimais et que j'avais sûrement perdue.

Alors j'avais sanglotée, de pleur sans larmes, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort.

Je ne sais pas si j'étais restée dans cet état plusieurs minutes, ou bien plusieurs heures, mais j'avais fini par me calmer.

C'est à ce moment là que je sentis une douleur au niveau de mon estomac, mais également, une sensation d'irritation au fond de la gorge. Je devinais donc que j'avais faim, ou plutôt soif.

Quelques secondes après, j'entendis un bruit, puis la porte s'ouvrit, pour me laisser apercevoir…mon agresseur.

Même si je me doutais que c'étais eux qui me retenait, je ne pu m'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul, et de me recroqueviller sur moi-même.

- Oh ! Mais que vois-je ! Tu as fini par te transformer! Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu n'a fait aucun bruit aussi bien qu'ont a cru que tu te mourrait ! C'est dommage, maintenant que je te vois, je regrette de devoir te tuer. Oui quand on voit la belle jeune femme que tu es devenu, je pense plutôt que l'on va te garder ici, avec nous! Oh mais excuse moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Will. Et tu verra sûrement mes amis Michael et Talia.

Il parlait je l'écoutait, j'espérais qu'il me dirait où et pourquoi j'étais là. Il me répugnait, rien que le regarder me donnait la nausée et envie de pleurer.

Il appela ces compagnons puis repris :

- Tu me semble bien calme ma belle ! as-tu peur de moi ?

- J'aimerais comprendre, qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas partir ? Je…

J'avais décidée de ne pas répondre à sa question, mais de prendre le risque de lui en posée, pour avoir des réponses. Et une fois de plus, je fis le mauvais choix, car ses yeux étaient devenus noirs et il avait quasiment hurlé.

- Tais toi !

Décidément, à chaque fois que je parlais il me disait cela. C'était horrible, j'aurais voulu lui prouver qu'il ne me faisait pas peur, mais je n'avais pu m'empêcher de baisser les yeux et de trembler. Je voulais évitée qu'il me refasse du mal. Il reprit :

- Tu auras le droit de parler uniquement quand je te le dirais, et tu poseras des questions que quand tu en auras l'autorisation ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Oui. Avais-je répondu en chuchotant

J'étais terrorisée, je ne pouvais même plus parler.

Tout mon courage m'abandonnait, et il s'en réjouissait.

C'est à ce moment que ces deux acolytes firent leur entrée.

Michael (l'autre agresseur) était beau, mais son attitude n'inspirait que du mépris. Sa blondeur ne faisait que mettre en valeur ses traits, emplis de colère et de dégoût à mon égard.

Talia était blonde également, et présentait une forte ressemblance avec Michael. J'en avais déduis qu'ils étaient probablement de la même famille. Elle fut surprise de me voir transformée, et il me sembla voir traverser dans ses yeux, un éclair de jalousie.

Moi, je les avais regardés, puis avais à nouveau baissée la tête.

Je me sentais vide, mon cœur ne battait plus, je le savais, mais c'était comme si je pouvais le sentir mourir encore une fois où encore plus.

Je ne voulais plus les entendre, je voulais partir, retrouver ma famille, mais je devinais que se ne serait pas possible avant bien longtemps, où peut être même jamais.

Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi ils me retenaient prisonnière et une profonde tristesse m'envahit.

Will reprit la parole pour annoncer :

- Très bien, je pense qu'on va lui donner les explications qu'elle souhaite avoir. Qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Elle ne quittera pas cette cave…


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Elveleie** : hey sa me fait plaisir merci pr ton com ! é dsl si ton rimmel a coulé c t pa voulu koike lol ! Et oui je c je sui un peu sadik ou ptet bcp mdr mé sinon ou sré le suspense hein ? oui je c c pas cool mé sa me fé rire lol en tout cas merci et voila la suite en espéran ke tu aimera. Bisous

**Feu du Ciel** : lol bac om dab jte di merci sa me fé plaisir tjr au rendez vous ! et voila la suite hé hé ! bisous

**Vict0ow** : looooooooooooooooooooool merci pr le sadik je croi ke tu as raison au débu jme suidi mé non mé au final c bien vré mdr. Oui je c je sui dure avec Bell amé c sa ki est cool na ? joré pa voulu faire souffrir Edward joré eu tro mal pr lui mdr alors falé bien kelk1 dotre mdr. Et pr le prénom Talia c Naiky ki me la souflé mdr g t en panne seche pr les prénom mdr, honte a moi je c lol. Bref merci et voila la suite jesper ke tu aimera !bisous

**Ngazidja** : merci pr ton com c gentil. Pour le flash back en fet sa part du momen (au chap 1 ) ou elle se remémore c 20 dernière années, donc il finira kan jariveré de nouveau a ce mmoment la ( quand son souvenir prend fin). G ecri parti 1,2 … pr pa ke lé gens s'embrouille mé g tet pa été asssé claire mé jve le préciser merci en tout cas et bonne lecture

**Naikyy** : loooooool tu ma achever ! je c ke tu les aime pa et moi jaime te faire enrager mdr ! oui t une privilégié tu te rend conte ke ta (je diré pa combien) de chapitre d'avance mdr mé c pa grav c toi ki ma insiter a écrire alors ta bien droi a sa mdr. Bref oui ils sont méchan mé von le payer mdr. Bref merci pr ton soutin c tro gentil alors voila la suite (ke tu coné) mdr gron bisous ma puce

**Bella and Edward forever** : merci pr ta review mem si elle est courte elle est super ! oui c vré lé un peu plu court et tu va me tuer paske lé suivant le son aussi (3 page word et lé troi premier 4 voir 5 lol) dsl men veu pa tro lol. En tout cas moi aussi je deteste Will je c pa kil aime dailleur persone je croi ! et l'espression de ta tite sœur ma fé bien rire. En gro merci bcp et voila la suite jesper ke tu aimera tjr. bisous

**Simklob** : merci pr ton com ! oui je c je sui pas gentille avec Bella lol mé c plus for ke moi ! elle ve rester enfermé un ti momen kan mem mé jten di pa plus.lol u ma fé rire oui ta répondu a ma requete t'en fé pa ! mem bien répondu !en tout cas voila la suite jesper ke tu aimera ! bisous

**Inconnu707** : looooooool tu ma fé tro delirer ! bien sur ke je sui humaine mais c vré ke finir kom sa ba sa me plé mdr !et justement c paske je sui humaine ke je coupe kom sa, je pense a vous, a maintenir le suspense pr vou ! lol tu compren !! lol je c c pa francé mé c pa grav ! bref ! allez voila la suite bonne lecture bisous

**Maudetg** : sa ma fé tré plaisir t review merci ! contente ke tu soi tomber sur ma fic alors si elle te plé ! merci pr tou tes compliment c super gentil en tou cas !et oui son voisin ! mé c pa tout de suite les retouvailles dsl !Bref voila la suite (et non je met pas 3 mois entre chak chapitre lol) jespere kel te plaira toujour autan ! bisous

**Praes** : Merci bcp pr ton com ! je sui dsl javé pa vu ke c t plu cour mé c vré alor tu va me tuer paske celui la lé encor un peu plus si jme rappel bien ! lol et encor merci davoir ecri mem en week ! et ta suikte tu la mé kan ? moi jatten lol ! bon voila la suite jesper ke temera encor tjr ! bisous

**Annabelle** : merci davoir lu et merci pr le com ou je c je suis un peu dure avec Bella mé c sa ki est bien na ? lol bref voila la suite et jespere kelle te plaira également. Bisous

**IrishGirl6501** : hello !lol tu di ke je suis dure avec bella mé toi tu lé avec jessica mdr !! tu ma fé tro rire mé jte compren c pr se ke jlé choisie elle pr mourir lol ! et alor ket adore Will sa ma fé encore plus rire t plus sadik ke moi c sur lol !!en mem temps sans eux pa lariveré jamé rien a bella se sré con alors fo kan mem les remercier mdrr ! et pour la blonde ja sui daccor, jlé mise paske on di ke rose est tro supperficielle mé elle c encor pire en plus elle est conne lolbon la je merrette paske c moi ki di nimp lol !jesper ke tu va autn aimer la suite bisous

**Puky** : merci pour ton com ! voila la suite jesper ke temera ! bisous

* * *

**Petite précision en ce qui concerne le flash back**

**En fait, le flash back décrit (pov Bella) se qui lui est arriver les 20 dernières années.**

**Il commence quand elle est assise devant sa maison et qu'elle se remémore ses années.**

**Et il prendra fin kan on reviendra au point de départ, c a dire kan elle est devant cette maison et qu'el se prépare pour la nouvelle année scolaire.**

**Et g mis (partie 1, 2, 3, etc. ...) simplement pour ke vous soyez sur d'être toujours dans le flash back.**

**J'ai pas voulu le coupé avec des scènes du présent paske sinon on se sré embrouillé (enfin soyon honete, JE me serais embrouillé)**

**Bref je mettrait bien en évidence FIN DU FLASH BACK le moment venu ne vous en faites pas ! Et là ils y aura probablement les retrouvailles !!**

**Je c pas si c très clair dsl… jesper ke vous avez kan même saisi ske je voulé dire**

**Bon aller je m'arrêtes …. Bonne lecture a tous !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**(flash back partie 4)**

Il avait dit cette phrase de la manière la plus naturelle possible et avait ri, fort, et ses compagnons en avaient fait autant.

Cette annonce avait agit sur moi comme une dure réalité.

Je ne sortirais pas et j'étais seule, alors je décidais qu'ils pourraient faire se qu'ils voulaient de moi, je m'en fichais, cela n'avait plus d'importance, j'abandonnais.

J'avais tout perdu.

A quoi bon se débattre, même la mort m'aurait plus soulagée.

Will commença à m'expliquer

- Très bien, alors par quoi allons nous commencés ? Ah oui ! Par ton agression.

Alors comme tu l'as deviné, mon ami, ici présent et moi-même, n'avions pas réellement faim ce jour là, nous voulions juste nous amuser un peu.

Et cela, nous pouvons nous le permettre grâce à nos dons respectifs !

On va t'expliquer, soit patiente.

J'étais ahurie, tout ce qui été arrivé n'avait eu lieu que pasque deux abrutis voulaient s'amuser, jouer à chat et souris ? Je n'en revenais pas, j'aurais encore préférée entendre une histoire de vengeance ou autre, qui aurait tenu la route ! Mais non, tout ça n'avait été qu'un simple passe temps !

Il reprit donc (Will)

- Je vais commencer. Ma capacité consiste à cacher des informations, créer des illusions. Pour être plus clair, les gens ne voient que se que je veux qu'ils voient Exemple, si quelqu'un passait près de cette fameuse ruelle quand nous y étions, il n'y aurait rien vu, pour lui, elle aurait été vide, comme si nous n'étions pas là.

Une pensée me vins alors. Au mon Dieu ! Mais alors les Cullen étaient peut-être venus, mais ils n'avaient rien vu ! Non, c'était impossible. Alice l'aurait quand même vu dans ces visions! Bon, il faut que j'écoute la suite, que je reste concentrée.

- Cependant, un vampire, aurait sûrement été plus malin. Mais peut-être aurait-il voulu se joindre à nous ! Dit Will

Mais dans notre jeu, il y avait un risque, nous savions que nous nous trouvions dans le coin où vivait la famille du médecin. J'avais souvent entendu dire qu'une des leur pouvait voir le futur, alors spécialement pour elle, j'ai créé une illusion plus forte, pour qu'elle n'y voie que du feu. Continua t-il.

Mais quand j'ai su que tu étais de leur famille, je voulais jouer un peu plus. C'est la raison pour laquelle, je lui ai permis de voir la mort de ton amie, tout en lui cachant ta présence. Comprends-tu ce que je suis en train de te dire ? Fini t-il par me demander

- Oui, je crois. Dis-je

En fait, j'étais un peu perdue, il avait parlé un peu trop vite et je crois que je commençais à mélanger les informations.

Mais si j'avais bien saisi, il savait que les Cullen vivaient dans les parages et que s'ils apprenaient l'attaque des vampires, ils auraient sûrement voulu en savoir plus.

Il avait donc créé l'illusion que tout allait bien, en insistant particulièrement avec Alice.

Puis, il avait fini par lui laisser voir la mort de Jessica, sachant que cette dernière serait morte avant leur arrivée.

Cet homme était près à tout et cela m'effrayait de plus en plus.

- C'est là, que mon ami est entré en jeu. Dit Will

Il désigna Michael, et lui demanda de s'expliquer. Ce qu'il fit.

- En effet, je suis capable de contrôler les odeurs. C'est très simple mais efficace.  
J'ai donc effacé ton odeur et les notre dans la ruelle, mais également durant tout notre trajet. Ainsi, ils leur étaient impossibles de nous suivre, ni même de nous retrouver.  
C'est comme s'ils n'avaient plus d'odorat ! Sympa non ?

J'étais choquée, toutes ces informations me tourmentaient. Ainsi ma famille n'avait eu aucune chance de me retrouver, car même s'ils avaient devinés que j'étais dans les parages, ils ne savaient pas où me chercher.

La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas parlée, se contentant d'afficher un sourire moqueur sur ces lèvres.

Will reprit instantanément :

- Et maintenant, nous allons te garder avec nous, peut-être développeras-tu un pouvoir qui pourra nous aider, et dans le cas contraire, tu finiras bien par accepter de vivre avec nous et de nous obéir, si tu veux à nouveau pouvoir sortir de ce trou. Mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de te laissée partir, tu t'empresserais de retrouver les tiens et eux de nous retrouver. Tu comprends, c'est une fâcheuse situation, surtout pour toi bien sûr !

Puis ils repartirent tous les trois dans un rire sonore.

- Maintenant dis mois, as-tu faim ? Me demanda Will

- Oui.

- Alors nous allons t'apporter un bon repas. A plus tard.

Ils s'étaient retournés et avaient quitter la pièce en me laissant à nouveau dans le noir.

Mais je préférais encore être seule qu'en leur présence.

J'avais attendu longtemps, puis la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et ils me jetèrent, une femme, âgée d'une trentaine d'années, et s'écrièrent « _bon appétit chérie ! _»

Elle s'était assise et me fixait intensément, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle suppliait, suppliait pour que je la laisse vivre !

Mon estomac était de plus en plus douloureux et ma gorge me brûlait, mais je ne pouvais pas, non je ne devais pas la toucher, je n'avais pas le droit, je ne le voulais pas.

Je restais donc avec les genoux repliés, la tête posée dessus, mes bras l'entourant, et je me balançais d'avant en arrière en me répétant inlassablement « _je ne veux pas_ ».

J'avais coupé ma respiration, mais au bout d'un long moment, je la sentie s'approcher de moi. Non il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse cela, elle devait restée là où elle était.

Alors je me reculais encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le mur.

Elle me fixait toujours, et moi aussi, j'avais soif, très soif, et finalement je me levais et me dirigeais vers elle.

Je me baissais, pour être à son niveau et je lui soufflais « _je suis désolée_ ».

Je me penchais en avant, et là, je retombais en arrière.

J'avais vu Carlisle ! Son visage, ses yeux couleur or, ainsi que les nombreuses fois où il m'avait soigné, quand je m'étais blesser et que j'avais saigné.

J'avais eu ces souvenirs à ce moment précis, ce qui voulait dire que je ne devais pas cédée, jamais je ne mangerais d'humains.

Il avait résisté, toute la famille le faisait, alors moi aussi je le devais. Pour eux, pour lui, pour Edward !

J'étais retournée contre le mur et avais repris ma position précédente. Après une éternité, ils redescendirent dans la cave et virent que je n'avais pas touchée la femme et s'écrièrent « _tant pis, sa en fera plus pour nous_ », et ils l'avait emmenée.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, ils me lancèrent un cerf et là, enfin, je pu boire.

Les jours, puis les mois passèrent…

Régulièrement, ils emmenaient des humains dans ma cellule, par groupe où seul.

Mais je ne succombais pas, je ne le voulais pas, et au bout de plusieurs jours ils m'apportaient des animaux.

Puis un jour ils entrèrent tous les trois en se mirent à me battre sans raison, mais je ne cherchais même pas à me défendre.

Ils m'avaient tellement battue, que j'avais sombré dans l'inconscience, et quand je m'étais réveillée, je n'étais plus dans la même pièce bien qu'elle soit très semblable.

J'avais compris qu'ils avaient fait en sorte que je m'évanouisse pour déménager et que je ne sache pas où nous allions.

Et le rituel reprit encore et encore, tous les jours en voyant le soleil se lever, pas la fenêtre à barreaux, je fais une marque dans le mur, je pus voir qu'une année était passé et je supposais qu'une autre s'était écoulée avant le déménagement. Ainsi j'étais enfermée nuits et jours depuis deux ans.

Je ne ressentais rien, j'étais vide, un mort vivant, je ne bougeais jamais hormis pour boire se qu'on m'apportait.

Je n'arrivais même pas à être en colère tellement ma peine était grande.

Mais un jour, j'entendis du bruit, alors je tendis l'oreille et constatais, qu'ils venaient de la pièce d'à coté !

J'avais du être particulièrement inattentive, car je n'avais rien entendu précédemment. Il est vrai que je passais énormément de temps à sangloter, jusqu'à me sentir vide de toute énergie.

Je m'étais donc approchée du mur et aperçu en bas de celui-ci, une faille. Elle n'était pas plus grande que deux pouces un à coté de l'autre.

Je m'étais couché par terre, et j'ai regardée à travers.

Ce que j'y vis me troubla profondément.


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Annabelle** : lol moi gentille sadik d'auteur ? sa me fé plaisir je prend sa comme un compliment lol sa auré pu etre pire !!alors voila je réponds a ton intrigue ! jte laisse lire pr sa !bonne lecture bisous

**Feu du Ciel** : merci pr ton com voila la suite jesper tu ve aimer tjrs (c pa francé dsl lol) bisous

**Inconnue707** : looooooooool na je veu pa ke t une crise cardiak sinon ki va lire hein ? mé jte di je sui humaine peut etre bizare jte l'accorde lol ! looooooooool tu mfé rire tu me demande prk jlé fé souffrir mé au fond tu kiff je c mdr aller bonne lecture Bisous

**Secret34** : merci ! voila la réponse a ta kestion ! jesper ke tu va aimer ! bisous

**Puky** : merci bcp pr t compliments, sa me fé troo plaisir ! Alors voila la suite, en espérant ke tu aimera tjr autant !bisous

**Aurore** : merci bcp pr ta reviews ! oui dsl je sui pat ré gentille avec bella mé c sa ki est bien na ? lol coté romentik ? tkt je conné ! voila la suite bisous

**Simklob** : moi ? méchante ?! naaaaaaaa !! lol enfin si javoue lol.tu me fé tro rire merci ! voila la suite jesper ke sa va te plaire ! bisous

**Arya15** : lol et si je vous laisse tjr en plan mdr ! mé je sui gentille alors je oste vite na ? lol voila la suite bisous

**Ngazidja** : merci pr ton com c gentil ! et voila la suite en espéran ke temera tjrs ! bisous

**IrishGirl6501** : mé na la pa craké sinon ba lé Cullen seré pa fiere delle. Tu te rend compte elle a pa succomber a la tentation c génial non ? non ? a bon je sui a fond ds mon délire moi lol. Moi pire sadik ke toi ? tu suuuuuure ? lol moi je c pa tro ! alors j'arete de parler et jte laisse lire la suite. Bisous

**Elveleie** : tu me hais ? c vrai ? tu est sure ? lol naaaa tu peu pa me faire sa ! sré pa juste snif ! tu tiendré pas le coup datendre juska ce ke la fic soi fini mdr si ? a merde ! lol et oui bella c un Robinson au feminin falé bien je je fasse sourir les gens au moin un foi pr montrer ke je sui pa sans cœur mdr ! bref voila la suite jesper tu va aimer ! bisous

**CrazZy-BunNy** : na je c un vampire sevanoui p amé bon falé je trouve un truc alors on va dire sa nous étonne pa c Bella mdr ! voila la suite bonne lecture bisous

**Naikyy** : lol ouyi tu coné mé bon c pa grav merci davoir commenté ma chérie ! ta suite ba tu loré aussi vite ke je peu tkt lol. Et jadore mon nouveau surnom il me correspond pluto bien mé je croi kil tiré bien aussi mdr et oui courant d'air toi-même ! lollol et jadore te laisser en plan a la fin d chapitre ta réaction me fé tjr autan rire ! Bref voila la suite mdr bonne lecture (meme si tu coné deja) groos bisous ma belle

**Love-love-me** : merci pr t encouragements sa me fé grave plassir alors voila la suite ! bonne lecture bisous

**Maudetg** : et oui ta vu je répond a tout le monde ! c bien la moindre d chose na ? moi je trouve je pouvé au moin faire sa pr remercier ! Alors justement merci pr ta raview c gentil ! et je te confirme Wille t compagnie sont cinglé mé c ski met le piment lol . voila jte laisse lire la suite ! encore merci bisous

**Praes** : lol tu ma fé bien rire ! jadore coupé com sa ! les reactions me fon tro rire !en tout cas merci pr ton compliment c super gentil merci et voila la suite ! bonne lecture bisous

**Ellora** : lol merci pr le com voila la suite bisous

**Vict0ow** : moi la reine du sadisme ? tu plésente !! lol enfin na fo admettre ta un peu raison mé la pîre t sure ? lol tu mfé tro rire merci ! voila la suite jesper ke c t pas tro long ! bonne lecture bisous

* * *

**Chapitre 6 (flash back partie 5)**

Ce que j'y vis me troubla profondément.

Là, à travers ce trou, je pu voir le profil d'un jeune garçon, ou jeune homme. Il avait la même posture que moi quand je pleurais (genoux repliés, tête posée et entourée des bras) et il se balançait.

Je ne savais pas si, oui ou non, je devais lui parler, mais cela faisait deux ans que j'étais continuellement seule, alors parler avec quelqu'un me ferait du bien. Surtout qu'il avait l'air malheureux. Je décidais donc te l'appeler :

- Pssssssst !

Il avait relevé la tête et regardé tout autour de lui, cherchant la provenance du bruit. Je retentais ma chance en allant chercher un papier, je le pliais, et le secouais par le trou en refaisant :

- Pssssssst !

En voyant le bout de papier, il se leva et s'approcha.

C'est là, que je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire, de à peu près mon âge. Il avait les traits du visage fins et d'une vraie beauté (mais moins qu'Edward), des cheveux courts mais où l'on pouvait voir clairement de jolies boucles brunes. Ces yeux étaient grand ouverts, comme s'il était émerveillé, mais au fond on décelait très bien la marque de tristesse qui les emplissait. Physiquement, il n'était pas très large, mais tout de même impressionnant.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella, enfin Bella et toi qui ais-tu ?

- Salut, mon nom est Luciano.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Enfin, je veux dire depuis combien de temps ? Parce que je ne t'ais pas entendu et on va dire que ça fait un moment que je suis là !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici, je ne comprend rien. Ils m'ont agressé un soir quand je rentrais chez moi, la femme n'a pas prononcée un mot, mais m'a embrassé et mordu… Tu dois penser que je suis fou… Il devait se sentir ridicule, car il baissa tristement les yeux, puis la tête.

- Non, non, bien sûr que non, je te crois ! Mais je voudrais te demander quelque chose…t'ont-ils expliqués ce que tu es, enfin ce que tu est devenu ?

- J'ai juste entendu dire la femme dire « Je voudrais bien le garder… disons qu'il est plutôt mignon… ». Après ce qu'il c'est passé, ils m'ont porté dans une pièce ici, mais autre que celle-ci. J'ai eu mal longtemps, je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement, mais, c'était horrible ! Et ce matin, ils m'ont emmené ici. Mais que devrai-je vraiment savoir? Peux-tu m'expliquer toi ?

- Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi je n'avais rien entendu.

- T'es tu vu dans un miroir ? Sans vouloir t'offenser…

- Euhhh…non. Pourquoi ?

- Alors tu n'as pas pu voir les changements… aurais-tu mal à la gorge ?

- Euhhh… mal, non…mais elle est un peu sèche je boirais bien un verre d'eau !

- Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire face à cette remarque.

- Ecoute je vais t'expliquer certaines choses, d'accord ? Mais évite de faire trop de bruit, parce que tu risques d'être surpris !

- Très bien, je t'écoute !

Ainsi, je lui avais tout expliqué, ce qu'il était devenu, les régimes alimentaires, les pouvoirs que peuvent avoir les vampires, et lui ai même parler des Volturi.

Quand il m'avait demandé ce que je faisais là, je lui avais racontée toute mon histoire. Depuis ma rencontre avec Edward, puis la famille, puis le mariage, l'agression, et mon « emprisonnement ».  
Pas une fois il ne m'a interrompue (sauf pour des questions de compréhension de l'histoire) et m'avais écouté avec la plus grande attention.

Il était choqué, sa se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.  
En même temps, qui ne le serait pas en apprenant que l'on est devenu un vampire, que l'on boit du sang et qu'on raconte une histoire de kidnapping de deux ans !!

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas manger d'humain ! je veux faire comme toi !

- Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire, mais se sera difficile, surtout s'il t'en amènent (des humains) dans ta cellule.

- Ne me laisse pas les touchés je t'en pris ce serait horrible !! non je ne veux pas !

Il me suppliait du regard et cela me toucha profondément

- J'ai une idée, étant un nouveau né tu as beaucoup de force, alors on va essayer d'agrandir le trou, pour que je puisse te donner la main et te voir plus clairement, mais il faudra que l'on cache le trou aux autres.

- Très bien.

On avait alors glissé nos doigt dans la faille et tiré sur les briques. Au bout de 10 minutes, on avait face à nous, une ouverture de la taille d'une tête, mais on devait toujours être couché pour pouvoir parler.

En effet, ils lui avaient amenés une femme dans sa cellule mais je lui avais donner la main et lui avais parler et il avait difficilement résisté. Puis ils leur avaient dit qu'il voulait se nourrir d'autre chose que de sang humain. Il se nourrissait donc d'animaux également.

Puis il m'avait parlé de lui :

- Je suis orphelin, mes parents ont eu un accident de voiture quand j'étais jeune. Je ne m'en souviens pas, j'avais un an et j'étais chez ma grand-mère. Celle dernière est décédée quand j'avais quatre ans. Il étais triste je pouvais le voir, mais je ne voulais pas l'interrompre. Il poursuivit donc doucement. J'ai grandi dans un foyer, et ayant eu mon baccalauréat, je voulais aller à la fac, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. J'allais avoir 19 ans dans un mois…

- Je suis désolée, ta vie n'a pas été facile. J'étais touchée par son récit, car il était triste et pourtant il gardait un merveilleux sourire. Quand on sortira d'ici, on fêtera ton anniversaire, je t'en fais la promesse !

-Merci.

Le temps avait passé, cela faisait maintenant quatre ans et demi que j'étais continuellement enfermée.  
Depuis que j'avais rencontrée Luciano, j'avais évitée de me replier sur moi-même, préférant parler. Grâce à lui, j'avais pu, reprendre confiance en moi, et rire à nouveau.

Nous nous entendions à merveille, on se connaissait pas cœur et n'avions pas de secret.  
Il savait que jamais je ne m'intéresserais à lui, autrement que dans une relation fraternelle, et il l'avait accepté, devenant ainsi mon meilleur ami, un vrai frère.

Nous avions déménagés pour la troisième fois, moi, ils me retenaient pour m'empêcher de retrouver les Cullen, et lui était malheureusement, le jouet préféré de Talia…..

J'espérais au fond de moi qu'ils ne m'avaient pas oublier, mais je me disais qu'ils avaient du passé à autre chose depuis le temps.

J'entamais ma cinquième années de captivité (Luciano sa troisième), quand Will, Michael et Talia entrèrent dans ma cellule comme des furies. Les deux derniers tenaient fermement Luciano.

Will vint près de moi et me souleva par le coude, il s'emblait surexcité. Et avec les yeux brillants me dit :

- Ta première sortie à l'extérieur va avoir lieu ma beauté !!


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponsesaux****reviews**

**CrazZy**-**BunNy** : lol oui Bella est un spécimen à par mdr ! en ce ki concerne le fait kel est vu Edward ton vœux va peut etre s'exaucer mais pas en entier bien sur se sré tro facile mdr ! et oui je c sui pa gentille mdr bref voila la suite et encor merci bisous

**Annabelle** : merci bcp pr ton com ! Luciano j'avais vu sa ds un livre t j'avais trouvé bo lol vala ma référence mdr paske mon imagination nivo prénom c moyen sinon lol oui je sui pas gentille avec bella mais au moins je lui est donner un super frer lol je compense ! en tout cas je suis contente ke sa t plu voila la suite bisous

**Secret34** : voila la suite merci de me lire sa fé plaisir ! bonne lecture ! bisous

**Elveleie** : lol tu me hais ? non c pas possible lol jte croi p amé si oui ba tu me haira encor plus a la fin de celui la mdr oui la haine est une passion tu a tout a fait raison ! en ce qui concerne les tirets javé pas fé attention mé je v faire plus attention, merci de me lavoir dit. En tout cas je suis contente ke tu me suive et ke tu soi tjr au rendez vous ! donc jte fé pa attendre jte laisse lire et jesper ke tu aimera toujours autant ! bisous

**Simklob** : ahahaha tu mfé rire jvé pa te donner tout le réponses se sré injuste mdr. En fet lété enfermé 4 ans entier et allé commencé la cinkieme anépaske je c pas si c t assez clairemen ecri lol dsl ! lol tu mfé tro rire avec t moment de reflexion et d'illumination ! jété explosé. Et pr didouchou ! o punaise sur le coup jme sui dit « m » ou est ce ke g ecri sa ? » mdr j'en pouvé plus ! bref jaret de parlé et voila la suiite ! bisous

**Puky** : lol oui c louche et tu va voir ca ! bonne lecture bisous

**IrishGirl6501** : lol ala la tentation tu me fé rire ! looooool et oui tu c d'où vien Luciano prk t t impatiente ? hum hum c l'effet ke produit son prénom sur toi, lol dsl je par ds mon delire total ! et oui lé vegétarien mé tet ke jvé te faire plaisir en en fasan ki le son pa ! tu vera ! si jété sadik avant alor la tu va me detester a la fin ptdrbref voila la suite jesper vrémen ke tu aimera tjr autan ! bisous

**Aurore** : merci bcp pr ton com ! oui je c sui pas gentil avec notre bella mé on aime sa non ? lol lol et ton beug m afé dire paske jvoi un « T » ki se promene tout seul jme sui di mé keski fé la lui ? lol enfin bref sa ma fé rire ! voila la suite bisous

**Arya15** : oui tu a de koi craindre la suite lol . Si ils été tjr en contact Luciano et Bella a travers lé murs mé moins on a ka dire kil on refé un trou dsl c vré ke g pa préciser dsl. Donc jte laisse lire la suite en espérant ke temera ! bisous

**Maudetg** : merciiiiii sa me fé plaisir t com sérieu ! en fet lé resté enfermé 4 ans entier et allé comencer la 5 elme ané je croi ke c t pas super bien expliké dsl ! en tout cas merci pr ton soutien sa mfé plaisir et jte laissse lire la suite en espéran ke tu aimera encor. Bisous

**Naikyy** : voila la plus belle !! cmt va ma chérie, bon jvé pa comencé a taper la discut lol ! paske jen sré capable se sré com sur msn kan je fé mé monologue ptdr ! bon jaret ! en tout cas merci pr ton com sa me fé plaisir grav ! et ta reaction pr listoire de Luciano ma fé tro rire pa ke c t drole na mé kan mem joré aimé te donner les mouchoir ptdr ! olalla je par en vrille mdr alors jvé te laisser lire mem si tu coné c pa grav ! tora ta suit tré vite ! jtm ma chérie jte fé d enormes bisous

**Feu du Ciel** : tjr au rendez vous merci bcp ! et com je sui gentile lol voila la suite jesper tu va aimer bisous

**Praes** : loooooooool jimaginer trop ton regard à la Yumi ! sérieu kan g lu sa jété morte de rire et en mem ten jme sui di merde pr une foi joré pu couper autrmen mé kan g bien réfléchi jme sui di ke na c bien de voue nerver mdr ! en tout cas encor merci et voila la suite ! bisous

**Ngazidja** : merci bcp pr ton com il est simple mé il di juste skil fo sa fé plaisir ! donc voila la suite bisous

**X3-miss-of-69** : nouvel lectrice ? en tou cas merci pr le com c gentille voila la suite bisous!

**Amira** : lol ta reaction ma fé tro rire ! merci davoir mi un review sa ma fé plaisir ! voila la suite jesper ke temera aussi ! bisous

* * *

**Chapitre 7 (flash back P6)**

Je ne comprenais rien, je n'étais pas sortie une seule fois en l'espace de quatre ans et voila qu'ils m'emmenaient dehors et avec Luciano en plus.

Mais je n'osais pas poser de question de peur de me faire frapper.

La clarté du jour m'éblouis tellement, que je due fermée les yeux pendant cinq bonnes minutes !

En les rouvrant, je pu découvrir que nous étions dans une vieille ferme en brique, au milieu de nul part, et qu'il y avait une fine couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol.

Michael s'assit au volant de leur Jeep, Talia et Will étaient assis à l'arrière, tenant chacun l'un de nous entre leurs jambes. Nous avons donc fait le voyage assis sur les tapis de la voiture.

Au bout d'un long moment (j'aurais estimé à une heure, mais pas sûre), Michael à arrêté la voiture et nous sommes tous descendus.

Nous nous trouvions à présent sur un chemin de montagne, et je devinais que nous devions encore parcourir un petit bout de chemin à pied car la végétation devenait trop dense.

Mais nous n'avions pas marchés, nous avions couru !

Et cinq minutes après, Will nous intima le silence le plus complet ! Je ne comprenais décidément rien !

Il chuchota :

- Regarde la surprise que l'on a pour toit chérie ! Mais attention ! Si tu fais le moindre bruit, il mourra ! Il me montra Luciano.

L'horreur de ces mots, me cloua sur place, je ne comprenais pas ce qui aurait pu me pousser à manifester notre présence. Non je ne dirais rien je ne voulais pas que Luciano meurt. Jamais !

Nous avions marchés lentement, et nous étions retrouvés face à un vide de trente mètres.

Je m'aperçu qu'il y avait une grotte aux pieds de la falaise et on pouvait facilement y voir du matériel de camping.

D'après sa concentration, je me doutais que Michael cachait toutes nos odeurs, mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt. Du moins pas encore car quelque secondes plus tard je pu les voir !

Ils étaient tous là...

Toute la famille Cullen !  
Ils étaient probablement venus chasser !

Je ne pouvais pas y croire ils étaient là, à trente mètres de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas leur parler, et ils ne me remarqueraient même pas.  
Je me sentais défaillir, je voulais les rejoindre, je n'en pouvais plus….

La tristesse m'envahit de toute part, mais je ne voulais pas mettre en péril la vie de Luciano ou la leur, en provoquant une bagarre.  
Alors je restais la, planter entre mes ravisseurs, je voulais tellement pleurée, mais aucune larme ne voulait sorti. Pourquoi est ce que je ne pouvais pas exprimé ma douleur

Je les voyais ranger leurs affaires assez rapidement, ils allaient partir.

Mais, je n'eu pas le temps d'en voir plus car Will se retourna vers moi, regarda Luciano et lui dit de m'enlever mon haut (comme si je ne pouvait pas le faire moi-même, mais il le faisait pour impliquer Luciano dans ce qui allait suivre), et sorti lui-même de sa poche un petit bocal (style yaourt en verre) rempli de sang.

- Vas-y, enlève lui son haut et verse la moitié du contenu de ce bocal dessus !

Luciano refusa alors, Talia et Michael le ruèrent de coups. Ne pouvant supporter se spectacle, j'enlevais moi-même mon haut et lui remis, en le priant de faire vite. Après avoir hésité, il versa une partie du sang sur le tee-shirt et Will repris le bocal.

En voyant que nous ne comprenions toujours rien, Will nous expliqua

- Le sang contenu dans ce bocal, est le tien Bella, je l'avais récolté durant ta transformation. Et oui, je t'avais coupé et pris un peut de ton précieux liquide, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Je l'avais conservé au cas où…. Et voila, ce jour est arrivé ! Nous voulons nous amuser avec tes petits camarades… Et il rit silencieusement pour monter sa satisfaction.

Je pensais de lui que s'était un vrai abruti, et que non seulement il s'amusait avec ses compagnons à me faire souffrir volontairement, mais il avait impliquer Luciano, espérant que je lui en voudrait de na pas avoir résister. Mais je ne lui ferait pas cet honneur, Luciano n'avait rien à voir la dedans, lui seul était responsable. Il me dégoûtait.

Ils passèrent ensuite derrière nous et placèrent leurs mains autour de nos têtes (pour les arracher si on essayer de les dénoncer ou de se faire remarquer, je suppose).

Puis ils montèrent en haut d'un arbre bien feuillu d'où nous avions une vu imprenable sur leur campement et sur le sol ou nous nous trouvions quelques minutes avant.

Will, qui était resté en bas, nous regarda et fit un grand sourire avant de s'approcher de la falaise, ou il lança le tee-shirt et le reste contenu du bocal, avant de nous rejoindre dans l'arbre.

Leur réaction fut surprenante.  
Ils s'immobilisèrent tous ! Puis Edward se retourna vivement les yeux remplis de haine mais aussi de surprise.  
Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à gravir la falaise.  
Ils criaient mon nom, je voulais crier mais la pression des mains, de Talia, sur ma tête se fit plus forte.

Ils zigzaguaient, montrant qu'ils voyaient chaque goutte de mon sang, tentant de repérer sa provenance et trouvèrent le tee-shirt rempli de sang. Tout le monde le pris en main et tous à son contact, affichèrent un regard noir, empli de douleur.

Je compris alors que Will, veillait à créer une illusion où nous n'étions pas là. Ils ne pourraient donc pas nous repérer car pour eux, notre arbre était vide. Je supposais que comme pour l'agression, il avait du maintenir une illusion plus forte pour Alice, et lui éviter d'avoir une quelconque vision.

Il arrivèrent tous au sommet de la falaise et se postèrent au pied de l'arbre.  
Ils regardaient partout mais ne voyaient rien. Esmé tenait mon haut fortement serré contre elle, comme si s'était sa bouée de sauvetage. J'avais tellement de peine que je souhaitais que, rien qu'une fois, mes larmes puissent s'échapper de mes yeux.

- Je ne comprends pas. Dit Edward paniqué. Elle devrait être la, ce sang est frais non ? et le tee-shirt est fortement imprégné de son odeur !!

- Oui je crois, mais pourtant on ne la voit nul part. Dit Carlisle, en plissant les yeux comme pour mieux voir.

- On joue avec nous ! c'était Jasper. Quelqu'un a du mettre tout çà là, mais ce n'est peut être pas être elle !

- Tu crois que je pourrais me tromper ? Tu l'as toi aussi senti, son sang, le jour de son anniversaire ! N'est ce pas le sien ? Edward commençait à crier.

- Si, si c'est bien le sien. Mais elle n'est pas là, c'est impossible et nous n'avons vu personne d'autre durant tout le week-end….

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls j'en suis persuader ! Rosalie regardait autour d'elle avec un regard empli de colère et de méfiance. Elle était très intuitive. Quelqu'un sait que nous la cherchons et s'amuse à nous faire croire à sa présence. Ce sang, il l'avait probablement depuis un moment avec lui. Il nous le paiera s'il lui a fait du mal !!

Elle était réellement en colère et je la remerciais de se soucier de moi, sa me faisais plaisir.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas de vision ? Ce n'est pas normal ! Alice était anxieuse, mais surtout très triste. Et Jasper ne ressent rien, je ne comprends plus rien… Elle baissa la tête tristement, et Jasper vint la prendre dans ses bras. Elle me manque tellement… Souffla t-elle.

Personne n'osa répondre, ils regardèrent tous le sol, mais je savais que cela signifiais que je leur manquait a tous et j'en fut heureuse. J'esquissais un léger sourire. À moi aussi ils me manquaient terriblement.

- Ne restons pas là peut être qu'on nous observe toujours ! Carlisle veillerait toujours sur les siens et pour cela je ne pouvais que le respecter.

- Non ! c'est ma femme, je ne peux pas l'abandonner, elle a besoin de moi, peut être n'est elle pas loin ! Je dois la chercher… Edward était dans un état terrible, comme si le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules.

- Edward ne prend pas de risque, nous la chercherons encore, mais nous devons rester ensemble. Et pour le moment nous devons partir, quitter cet endroit. Pour nous… pour toi…pour elle… tu dois rester en vie. Emmett s'inquiétait pour son frère ce qui me fis esquisser un nouveau sourire.

Toujours sur leurs gardes, ils reprirent le chemin de la grotte.  
Esmé qui n'avait pas parler, sanglotait, tenant toujours mon haut et Carlisle avait du la prendre dans ses bras pour la soutenir.

Alice avait donner la main à Edward pour l'inciter à avancer, lui prouvant qu'elle serait toujours là pour le soutenir. Je la remerciais du fond du cœur.  
Ils étaient tous affectés par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à savoir si oui ou non j'étais réellement dans les parages.  
Ils avaient vite fini leur rangement en surveillant nerveusement les alentours, puis ils étaient partis après une longue hésitation.

Michael avait sauté de l'arbre, et était parti en même temps qu'eux.  
Nous, avions encore attendu un moment, puis étions redescendu.  
Will était fier de lui, il affichait un sourire radieux et Talia semblait tout aussi comblée de bonheur.

Luciano m'observait, se sentant coupable pour ce qu'il avait du faire, alors je lui fis un petit sourire pour qu'il comprenne que je ne lui en voulais pas. Mais mon sourire était faible, alors je baissais instinctivement la tête, pour qu'il ne voie pas ma peine, même s'il la devinait.

Et moi, j'avais perdu tout espoir, la peine, la tristesse et la déception était maîtresse de moi, mais contrairement à ce que j'aurais souhaitée, la colère ne me vint pas.  
J'étais trop abattue, effondrée, pour pouvoir ressentir de la haine. J'avais tout perdu, pour la deuxième fois.

Luciano dû me porter jusque dans la voiture, car mon corps refusait de bouger.  
Nous étions retournés à la ferme et avions été enfermés pour la première fois dans la même cellule.

A ce moment précis le téléphone de Will sonna, il écouta très attentivement, et au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait ce qu'on lui disait, un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage.  
Puis il raccrocha, tourna son regard vers moi et me dit tout souriant :

- Merci de nous avoir diverti comme tu l'as fait ma belle, mais il est temps pour eux d'arrêter de nous nuire et par conséquent de mourir !! Puis ils se mirent à rire (avec Talia)

Comprenant qu'il parlait des Cullen, je me redressais vivement.  
S'en était trop ! Jamais je ne lui permettrais de mettre son plan à exécution.  
Me remémorant les dernières paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, une rage folle naquit en moi.  
Et là, ce que je ne pouvais soupçonner arriva !!


	8. Chapter 8

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Praes** : lol tu me fé tjr autant rire avec t com ! et oui tu va connaître le pouvoir de Bella ! je pouvé pa vous faire attendre plu lonten je sui kan mem gentille na ? lol bref voila la suite jesper ke tu va aimer ! bisous

**Puky** : lol et oui elle a un pouvoir et le voila ! merci pr le com et jte laisse lire bisous

**Aurore** : merci bcp pr ta review sa fé tro plaisir ! lol et pr will et tout jte comprend c de vré fumistes ! bref voila la suite jesper ke tu aimera bisous

**CrazZy-BunNy** : lol et oui jme sui di bon jvé la faire le voir mé c tout ! et pr la suite ba fo lire lol jte laisse faire une bonne lesture ! jesper ke sa te plaira ! bisous

**Arya15** : les retrouvailles ne devrai plu tardé ou di moin le débu ds 2 chapitres c pa tro long jesper ! bref voila la suite bonne lesture bisous

**Naikyy** : loooool alor toi ma belle tu mfé trot ripé ! deja avec ton com pré-préparer et ensuite avec ske tu me raconte jsui explosé ! tu compati a fond avec bella sa me fé tro delirer ! Et non je veu pa ta mort tkt ! et t hypothèses sont pluto corectes mdr ! bref bonne lecture ma chérie jte fé d gro bisous

**Maudetg** : loooool le coup de la famine sa ma tuer je rigolai tt seule c tro for ! oui je c je sui impardonnable mé jadore vos reaction mdr. Et tu na pas de raison de pleurer car voila la suite ! jesper ke sa te plaira bisous

**Secret34** : merci bcp pr ton com sa mfé plaisir ! lol tu peu etre vulagaire en parlan d'eux jte comprend tou a fé ! looool en tout cas tu mfé delire bisous vouika la suite

**Lulu/inconnue707** : oui will est un enfoiré mé ki sa va tet payéer ! bref jen di pa plus voila la suite jesper tu aimera tjou autan bisous !

**XX-justineblain-XX **: lol tkt pr la retar au moin ta pa eu besoin dadttendre c pa si mal na ? lol. En tout cas merci et voila la suite en espérén ke tu aimera tjr autant

**Unknow123** : merci pr ton com sa me fé tro plaisir sérieu je sui contente ke tu aime autan ! sa donne du courage merci ! voila la suite en espérant ke tu aimera tjr !! bisous

**Feu** **du** **Ciel** : lol voila la suite ! c t long ? jesper pa ! en tout cas dsl pr le suspense… koike non en fait c drole de voir vos reaction mdr. Lol c clair je suis contente si vou avé été a fon ds le passage avec les cullen c ske je voulé alor sui contente ! mé je voudré pa te faire pleurer kan mem ! lol bref voila bonne lesture bisous

**Kalahane** : lol oui je sui sadik ou meskine dsl mé c si drole lol ! mé je te fé pa attendre plu longtemps voila la suite bisous !

**Soossoo** : merci bcp pr ton com sa mfé grav plaisir. Et tu a bien deviner ! lol voila la suite bisous

**Samy** : oui il été temps kelle se reveille ! et oui la un pouvoir ke voici lol bonne lecture jesper ke tu aimera !

**Simklob** : lol putin tu c ke kan g lu kil y avé un beug jy est vrémen cru ! jme sui di m » merd prk personne me la di avant mdr ! g t en panik alor on peu dire ke tu t bien vengé ptdr ! tu ma foutu les boules mdr ! et tu men voudra encor plus si jte di ke la suite été deja ecrite mdr ! sérieu mé fallé ke je vou fasse atendre ! mdr la tu va me tuer ptdr. Bref merci bcp pr ton com g t vrémen contente ! voila la suite en espéran ke tu aimera tjour autan ! bisous

**Eleveleie** : sérieu jté fé plaurer !! dsl vrémen lol. Mé je sui contente ke tu aime ! ske tu di me fé plaisr paske justemen je croyé ke je retranscrivé pa super super les seniment ! dc merci sa me donne du courage ! voila la suite bisous et encor merci

**Ngazidja** : lol pr le pouvoir jte laisse lire ! en tout cas merci pr ton com c gentil. Voila la suite jesper temera bisous

**Alexe** : merci pr ton complimen sa mfé plaisir ! voila la suite bonne lecture ! bisous

**IrishGirl6501** : lol oui je voi t vue alor ta de la chance lé celibataire luciano ! lol. Mé non je sui pa sadik juste… a ba si !! lol mé c tellement drole de vou enervé ptdr ! et toi taime will alors chut c pa mieu mdr. Oui si bella été tjr heureuse personne ne sré interessé ptdr il fo savoir souffrir pr se faire aimer mdr oooo je sui méchante dsl mdr. Et o fet le méchant sapel pa michale mé michael ptdr ! bon alé jte pardonne kan meme ! lol. Lol ton hypothese me fé delirer mé pr etre honete jy avé pa penser au coup de voir si elle avé un pouvoir la oré été encorpire d salo ! mdr bref voila la suite jesper temera bonne lecture bisous

**Vampireaddict** : merci bcp pr le com sui contente ke tu aime ! voila la suite bisous

* * *

**Je voulais simplement vous dire que la séance de flash back va se terminer bientôt !**

**Et encore merci pour tous vos commentaires !**

**Bonne lecture et Bisous à tous !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 (flash back P7)**

Me remémorant les dernières paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, une rage folle naquit en moi.  
Et là, ce que je ne pouvais soupçonner arriva !!

Je senti un changement dans mes yeux, mon corps devint alors plus chaud, et mes mains se mirent à rougeoyer.

Luciano me regardait légèrement inquiet mais compris que je ne pouvais supporter la perte de ma famille. Il se plaça donc à coté de moi, sur la défensive, près à se battre avec moi.

Talia et Will, affichaient toujours un sourire idiot qui m'empli d'une nouvelle vague de haine.

Des éclairs rouges sortirent alors de mes mains et les frappèrent de plein fouet !

Je fus choqué l'espace d'un instant, mais en les voyant couchés contre le mur, je leur envoyait à chacun une nouvelle décharge, en disant _« ça c'est pour les Cullen, et ça pour Luciano et moi »._

Etant trop affaibli, ils ne purent se défendre quand nous les avions démembrés et entasser.

Je cherchais un briquet _« il faut du feu pour les brûler !! »_ et instantanément, ils prirent feu. Les flammes étaient tellement hautes, qu'elles léchaient le plafond.

Je n'étais pas heureuse de se que je venais de faire, non, j'étais simplement soulagée car les Cullen étaient sauvés et que nous pouvions enfin sortir de cette endroit.

- Tu vas bien ? demandai-je à un Luciano choqué

- Oui et toi ? J'avais simplement hoché la tête affirmativement

- Comment as-tu fait cela ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, quand je l'ai entendu parler des Cullen, la colère à pris place en moi …et ...et...voilà.

- On a eu de la chance !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu m'a bien dit que seul le feu peut tuer un vampire, et étant donner que tu ne contrôle pas ce pouvoir tu airais pu nous blesser également…voir plus

Je baissais l a tête, il avait raison, mais je ne savais pas que j'avais ce pouvoir, je n'avais pas voulu être imprudente.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas fait assez attention…

- Bella, ce n'est pas un reproche loin de là, mais il va falloir qu'on apprenne à le contrôler c'est tout ! Et il me pris dans ces bras et m'embrassa le front. C'est fini, allons nous-en avant que l'autre revienne !

- Oui tu as raison, mais il faudrait qu'on trouve des habits propres et pourquoi pas un peu d'argent avant de partir !

Nous avons gravit les marches menant à l'étage, et avons regarder partout autour de nous.

La décoration était d'une simplicité extrême. Tous les meubles étaient dans les tons bois clair. Et il y avait uniquement une grande pièce (un salon), avec trois armoires, une tables, des chaises, une secrétaire et une petite salle de bains.

Nous avons fouiller et trouver des habits, puis avons pris, chacun notre tour, une douche, pendant que l'autre continuai à chercher ( et oui une bonne douche car en 4 ans, j'avais du me contenter de bassines d'eau, de savon, des gants et serviettes de toilettes !).

M'étant changé la première, Luciano avait trouvé à l'extérieur une petite voiture simple et avait fini par trouver les clefs.

Pendant qu'il se préparait, et que je cherchais des quelconques renseignements pouvant nous être utile, j'étais tombé sur une boîte en métal, cachée dans le fond d'un tiroir, contenant plus de 200 chèques affichant des sommes inconditionnelles.

Et en regardant un peu partout, j'avais également découvert des liasses de billets, dissimulés çà et là.

Mais le plus intéressant fut une liste de personnes, fabriquant de faux papiers (cartes d'identités, certificats de naissances/mort, permis de conduire, etc.….), et cela dans divers pays.

J'avais tout mis dans un sac. Argent, en espérant pouvoir les mettre au fur et à mesure sur un ou des comptes en banque, et liste, pour pouvoir nous y rendre dès que possible.

En partant, nous avions fait brûler toute la ferme, et avions retracé le chemin menant à l'endroit ou nous avions été dans la matinée. Cela nous avait pris deux heures, et non seulement ils devaient être loin mais la neige avait tout recouvert. Il était impossible de suivre la moindre trace.

La première chose que je fis ensuite fut de me rendre dans un supermarché.

- Que vas-tu y faire? me demanda Luciano

- Je dois chercher….des vêtements… _(mensonge bien sûr)_

- Alors je viens avec toi, j'en ai besoin aussi !

- Non ! reste dans la voiture, je vais faire vite, en fait je voudrais des sous-vêtements _(encore un mensonge__)._

- Hum je pourrais t'aider à choisir si tu veux. Il souriait, mais je savais qu'il n'avait pas d'arrière pensé, mais qu'il voulait simplement rester avec moi

- Non ça va aller merci, mais une autre fois peut être

- Tu ne veux plus être avec moi c'est ça ? il était triste à présent et je m'en voulais

- Bien sur que si…. Bon d'accord… disons que… c'est une surprise…

- Quelle surprise ? il avait retrouvé son sourire.

- Si je te le disais... en serai-ce encore une ?

- Non…il fit une mine boudeuse… mais je suis curieux.

- Ca je le sais !! et nous avions ri ensemble. Je vais faire vite !

- Ah j'ai bien envie de voir ça !

Et j'étais sorti de la voiture en rigolant.  
Je m'étais immédiatement mis à la recherche de bougies et d'un briquet.  
Puis d'un cadeau, que j'avais trouver dans la bijouterie, un magnifique collier en argent, avec un pendentif en forme de soleil (un peu tribal).  
Puis j'avais tout payé, en liquide, et caché dans mes poches.  
Je l'avais ensuite rejoins.

- Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Alors c'était long ?

- Oui.

- Menteur !! je suis aller aussi vite que j'ai pu.

- Et ?

- Et je n'est rien trouvé… que…des truc de vieux.

- Hum, hum tu es sûre ?

- Certaine.

- D'accord. Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

- Une chasse sa te dit avant de se mettre en route.

- Oui.

Nous avions pris la route et nous étions arrêté à la première forêt que l'on avait croisée.

Nous nous étions enfoncé dans les bois et sentant une proie, je me retournais vivement vers Luciano :

- Attends moi ici s'il te plait. Voyant qu'il voulait parler je le coupais. Ne pose pas de questions fait moi plaisir c'est tout

- Tu va me dire se que tu mijotes depuis tout à l'heure?

- Hum…non… désolée je ne peux pas ! mais si tu attends ici, tu le sauras très vite !

- Très bien mais dépêche toi j'ai faim !

Je me mis donc à courir et trouvant l'animal (un cerf), je me ruais dessus, mais à la place de le manger je me contenter de le tuer. Puis, je le posais à terre et sorti les bougies de ma poche.

Je plantais alors, 19 bougies dans la terre à côté de l'animal et les allumaient.

Je couru le chercher.

- Viens vite cours ! Il me suivit mais je lui dis quelques mètres avant :

- Ferme les yeux vite ! il hésitait. Fais le !

Et il m'obéit. Je lui pris la main et l'amena devant les bougies.

- C'est bon tu peux les ouvrir.

Il les ouvrit et fut surpris de découvrir le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui

- Joyeux Anniversaire !! tu te souviens, je t'avais promis que quand on sortirait, nous fêterions tes 19 ans ? Alors voilà, c'est pour toi, mais désolé je ne pouvais pas les planter dans un gâteau !!

- Merci beaucoup !! et il me sauta au cou, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, puis il se baissa, ferma les yeux (pour faire un vœu je suppose) et souffla ses bougies. Je l'applaudi en riant. C'était la première fois en presque 5 ans que je riais de bonheur.

- Bella, je suis tellement content, tu n'imagine pas !

- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Je suis ravie que sa t'es plu. Maintenant je vais te laisser savourer ton repas et je vais allez m'en chercher également. On se retrouve près de la voiture.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure

Il rayonnait littéralement de bonheur, et cela réchauffa mon cœur.  
Une fois dans la voiture, je sortis de ma poche son cadeau et lui tendit.

- Voilà un petit cadeau pour toi

- Oh ! merci, il ne fallait pas tu as déjà été bien gentille

- Ca me fait plaisir

Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit le bijou.

- Il est magnifique, merci

- De rien. Je l'ai pris car grâce à toi, ces années ont été plus faciles à supporter. Tu as été un vrai rayon de soleil pour moi. Ce pendentif te représente donc bien !

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, me remercia et me pris dans ces bras.

- Tu as aussi été le mien ! tu en aurais mérité un également.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire !

Nous avons rit et nous sommes mis en route vers le fournisseur (de faux papier) le plus proche.

Nous avions ouvert des comptes et placé une minuscule partie des chèques (car tous réunis, pouvaient permettre de vivre une vie de luxe pour au moins 100 vies).

Nous nous appelions donc Bella et Luciano Masen (et oui je voulais garder une trace minime de mon mariage avec Edward et Luciano ne s'y était pas opposé car il avait adoré ce nom), et étions frère et sœur.

Nous nous étions installé en France (j'avais laisser mon frère choisir sa nouvelle demeure), et vivions dans une petite maison au bord d'une forêt et avions décidé d'attendre encore un peu avant de nous inscrire dans une école.

Et oui, nous avions cherché les Cullen et nous les cherchions toujours.

A l'affût de la moindre nouvelle, j'espérais pouvoir les retrouver très vite.

Mais Carlisle était très doué (encore plus que je ne l'avait imaginé) pour cacher, ou plutôt préserver sa famille.

Je ne sait pas comment il s'y prenait, mais il était impossible de suivre leur trace.

Ils avaient quitter Forks, et là, plus rien. C'était comme s'ils avaient tous disparu du jour au lendemain.

Alors, avec Luciano, nous allions régulièrement à la pêche aux informations, mais nous n'avions pas obtenu de résultats.

Mais on ne baissait pas les bras, on les retrouverait, j'en avais fait le sermon !

Un an et demi plus tard, nous chassions quand nous avons entendu des bruits sourds, un peu plus loin. Nous avons couru pour en voir la provenance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Vampireaddict** : merci ! sa fé plaisir. Voila la suite jesper ke tu aimera toujours bisous

**CrazZy-BunNy** : keski ariv biento ? la fin du flash back, oui a la fin de celui ci! En tout cas merci pr ton com ! voila la suite bisous

**Veronica** : hey ! merci bcp jsui contente ke sa te plaise. Lol merci pr le com sur le gateau ! jme sui di ke se srépa mal d'etre original vu ke peuve plu manger gato lol alor sui contente ke s é plu ! bref voila la suite jesper kel te plaira ! bisous

**Love-love-me** : merci bcp pr ton soutien sa fé grav plaisir. Donc jte fé pa attendre plu longtemps voila la suite ! bisous

**Maudetg** : lol je c jpe pa mepecher de couper com sa mé o mon une fois jvé finir gentimen lol ! si o debu il été troi mé apré le cou du tee shirt jlé di yen a un ki est parti et il est pa encor revenu c pr sa ezn on tuer ke 2. On le revera tet plus tar mé jen di pa plus ! lol voila la suite jesper ke temera. Bisous

**Naikyy** : mais je l'ai di prk elle la pa rejoin ! ils les trouve pas ! g oublier de le dire ? mé na jcroi pa ! bref merci pr ton com ma chéri sa me fé tjr autan plaisir ! mé di moi t pas sur msn keski se pass tu dor encor ? lol bon allez jaret de tembeter jte laisse lire ma chéri. Jte fé d gro bisous jtm fort ma belle

**Praes** : lol tu me fé rire alors son pouvoir ta plu ? suis contente ! et sui daccor avec toi c bien fé pr leur guele mdr. Et tu c ke jme i ke moi aussi fo ke je reprenne fascination, c dingue pire qu'une drogue lol. A et pour le sermon suis dsl jme disé bien yavé un truc louche et oui je voulé bien dire sermen lol dsl. Bref merci et voiula la suite ! bisous la miss bonne lecture

**Secret34** : merci bcp pr ton com sa me fé super plaisir.Et pr le bruit je suis pa sur ke se soit les Cullen mé tu vera mdr.en tout cas merci et bonne lecture ! bisous

**Aurore** : merci bcp pr ta review sui super contente ke sa te plaiz et je suis heureuse ke tu aime Luciano paske lé tro bo mdr et super gentil lol bref merci bonne lecture bisous

**Unknow123** : tro de stress ? tro de suspense ? mé je sui fiere de moi lol et ravie de vou faire enragé mdr! Et voila ta réponse pr lé bruits alors jte laisse lire tout sa ! encore merci, jesper tu va aimer. Bisous

**Lulu/inconnue707** : je suis dsl tu va ptet etre decu puiske tu voulé ke se soit les cullen et je c pa si c sa lol. Bref voila la suite jte laisse lire jesper temera tjr bisous

**Simklob** : lol la cou du beug na ! lol mé oui tu ma fé fliper tu peu dire tu t venger mdr. Lol en tout cas jadore te faire enrager c pluto maran lol. Mé je voi ke t aussi sadik toi mdr et oui tu a raison il en raste bien 1 ! mé pr savoir s'il va se venger fodra attendr mdr ! et oui dsl !! en tout cas merci et pr ski est de savoir si javé ecri la suite jte diré javé commencer mé pa fini mdr bref bonne lecture jesper tu va aimer ! bisous

**Arya15** : merci pr ton com t toujour au rendez vous c génial merci bcp sa mfé grav plaisir ! lol tu ma fé rire avec le truc d'incantation mdr c t pa sa mé sa me fé rire jy avé pa penser mdr. Donc voila la suite jesper ke tu va aimer ! bisous

**IrishGirl6501** : hello !je sui contente d'avoir pu repondre à tes questions ! et oui Will est mort tu mfé rire je croi t la seul ki a mi un snif pr lui ptdr. Et oui bella est romantik enfin je c pa si on di sa pr un cadeau daniv mé bon on sen fou mdr. En tout cas voila la suite jesper temera tjr jte fé d bisous

**Feu du Ciel** : tjr là pr un tic om c génial merci ! ravie ke tu aime toujours donc jte laisse lire la suite en espérant avoir le mem résultat ! bisous

**Scotty** : merciiii pr ton com suis tro contente ! revie je sa te plaise et je ne pense pa ke tu est un cervo de moustik lol ; jte fé ap attendre pplu longtemps, jte laisse lire la suite ! bisous

**Elveleie** : lol tu c ke tu ma fé tro rire avec ton ti messsage pr lé éditeurs de fanfic mdr g t explosé ! mé tu voudrai pan ou faire souffrir sinon toré pa la suite d histoire mdr et oui ta vu sa on pense a tou on pet ou faire mdr ! bref tu mfé tro rire encore merci pr ton soutien ! voiala la suite jesper ke tu va aimer ! bisous

**Theriel** : merci beaucoup vrémen sui contente ! voila la suite bonne lecture bisous

* * *

**Chapitre 9 (flash back dernière partie)**

Nous avions couru quelques minutes. C'est vrai qu'à vitesse humaine nous aurions mis bien plus de temps, mais de ce point de vue là, nous n'aurions probablement rien entendu non plus !

Bref, en approchant, nous avons distinctement entendu des cris et des bruits de luttes.  
Oui, il y avait bien une bagarre, mais pas n'importe laquelle.  
Il s'agissait en effet de deux vampires.

Je regardais Luciano pour lui demander si oui ou non nous devions intervenir, et il me fit signe d'attendre. Mais attendre quoi ? Je me le demandais bien.

J'eu ma réponse rapidement, en effet, l'un d'eux venait d'envoyer l'autre s'écraser sur un rocher. Et ce dernier soufrant de nombreuses blessures semblait en mauvaise posture, mais je me demandais également pourquoi il ne réagissait pas plus aux coups qu'il prenait.

Son agresseur s'avançait lentement vers lui en ricanant. Ce qui eu le don de me remémorer notre période d'enfermement.

Luciano semblait avoir eu la même impression et voyant l'agresseur prendre dans ses mains la tête du jeune homme, il bondit dans sa direction en criant

_« Noooooooooon !! »_

Et moi, je ne pus faire le moindre mouvement car, je venais d'assister à un incroyable spectacle.  
Je m'explique.

Quand Luciano est sorti de notre cachette et c'est précipiter pour aider le jeune homme, le souffle qu'il à émit (en criant «le fameux non ») à littéralement glacé l'agresseur !  
Ce dernier c'était transformé en sculpture de glace

Bien évidemment je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête de Luciano et de l'autre garçon. Ils se retournèrent dans un même mouvement pour me faire face, j'arrêtais immédiatement de rire en m'excusant.

Je pu enfin voir distinctement le jeune vampire.  
Il était châtain, les cheveux raz, ses yeux légèrement en amande et il avait de belles fossettes. Physiquement différent de Luciano, il est plutôt baraqué et très grand. Il a également de petites boucles d'oreilles (aux deux oreilles), qu'il avait du les percer avant d'être transformé et ne les a jamais enlevées. Il présentait également diverses cicatrices et avait un style un peu « lascar ou légèrement bad boy». Mais je voyais surtout que ses yeux étaient rouges sang, preuve qu'il se nourrissait d'humain.

Il regardait maintenant Luciano d'un air surpris et lui dit :

- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aider, je m'appelle Kévin, et toi ? enfin vous ?

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je me nomme Luciano et voici ma sœur Bella.

- Enchanté. Est-ce que je peux te demander comment tu as fait cela ? Et il montra de la main l'homme glaçon.

- Pour dire vrai je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que sa m'arrive. Il se retourna vers moi et me demanda. Je fais quoi maintenant ?

- Je m'en occupe. Et toi Kévin veux-tu le tuer ou le laisser partir ?

- Disons… qu'il ne me laisse pas le choix…

- Très bien, alors viens et prépare toi à lui arracher la tête.

Je m'avançais donc vers la sculpture, tendis mes mains vers l'avant, fermais les yeux pour me concentrer (car a deux nous nous étions entraîner à maîtriser mon pouvoir), et enfin elles se mirent à rougeoyer.

Kevin en me regardant eu un léger mouvement de recul, mais je mis sa sur le compte de la surprise.

Maintenant, tout mon corps était entouré d'un reflet rouge, et des flammes vinrent se placèrent au creux de mes mains.

Je fit fondre la glace, et Kevin ne lui laissa pas le temps de bouger, lui arrachant la tête et le démembrant. Nous l'avions laisser faire ce travail seul (il devait avoir besoin de se défouler) puis j'avais brûler le corps.

Ensuite, il s'avança vers moi, mais il semblait sur la défensive, ce que vis également Lutzy (surnom de Luciano pour Bella), car il se rapprocha instantanément de moi.

- Je ne te veux pas de mal, ne t'en faits pas. Me dit Kévin. Je me demandais juste comment tes yeux avaient fait pour changer tout à l'heure.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne le sais pas ! non ? et bien quand tu à fait ton … truc pour faire des flammes, et bien tes yeux on pris la même… comment dire… c'est comme si ils reflétaient des flammes… mais de l'intérieur… tu voit se que je veux dire ?

- Euh… tu veux dire que quand j'utilise mon pouvoir, des flammes dansent dans mes yeux ?

- Euh…oui… en gros. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu peur, c'est la première fois que je vois ça. En même temps je savais que certains vampires avaient des pouvoirs, mais là, j'ai eu droit à deux démonstrations !

Je me souvenais donc que la première fois que mon pouvoir s'était manifesté, j'avais senti un changement dans mes yeux, mais comme aucun objet n'avait pu me renvoyer mon reflet, je n'avais rien vu.  
Pareil pour les entraînements avec Lutzy, on mettait tout en place ensemble mais il devait observer mes essais de loin, au risque de se prendre une décharge électrique.  
Il ne pouvait donc pas voir mes yeux.

Il nous avait dit que cette bagarre était parti d'un bar ou soit disant, il avait regarder trop fixement la copine de ce type.

J'avais demander à Kévin pourquoi il ne se défendait pas, et il m'avait répondu que sa vie ne lui plaisait pas et qu'au final mourrir ne lui auré pas déplu! même à cause d'une histoire aussi idiote.

Bref, la conversation continua longuement.  
Puis nous nous retrouvions régulièrement dans ce coin de la forêt.

Nous nous étions demandé si le fait que l'on est été transformé ( luciano et moi) par les mêmes personnes et été enfermé dans les même locaux, n'était la raison qui avait fait qui nous avions développés les pouvoirs opposée (glace et feu).

Mais nous n'avons jamais pu répondre clairement à cette question.

Avec le temps, nous nous étions rapprochés.  
Ainsi, nous l'avions invité chez nous. Et finalement, on pouvait dire qu'il faisait partie de la famille mais il voulait garder son nom de famille.  
Il n'avait personne d'autre et avait choisit lui-même de s'appeler Kevin Rook.

Et oui Kévin avait tout oublier de son passer ! Ces premiers souvenirs sont ceux de son réveil en tant que vampire.

Il se nourrissait d'humains, car il ne savait par qu'un autre moyen existait. Et il n'arrivait pas à ne consommer que du sang animal.  
Nous avions été retissant au départ, mais avions fini par accepter son régime, espérant au fond de nous, qu'avec le temps il adopterait le nôtre.

Plusieurs mois passèrent ainsi, tranquillement.  
Puis un soir, nous avions décider, pour nous détendre, d'aller en boite de nuit.

Une fois sur place, une jeune femme, ou devrai-je dire vampire, était chargé de servir notre table.  
Elle, était d'une vraie beauté (je pensais de suite qu'elle pouvait facilement rivaliser avec la belle Rosalie).  
Elle avait de longs cheveux lisses bruns, une taille fine, de longues jambes de mannequin, et un visage de poupée.

Immédiatement, Kévin tomba sous son charme. C'était flagrant, on aurait cru un film.  
Elle le fixait, il la fixait. La scène était comique !  
D'ailleurs nous avons bien ri avec Lutzy.  
Nous avions commandé une bouteille, histoire de faire en sorte que les gens ne se posent pas de questions, mais n'y avions pas touché évidemment. En revanche nous nous amusions à les ramener à la maison, mais pour quelle raison, nous ne le savions pas nous même.

Puis ainsi, tous les soirs, nous accompagnions Kévin pour qu'il puisse la voir.  
Avec le temps, nous avons sympathisé, puis commencer à la rencontrer en dehors de ses heures de travail.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il faut l'avouer, ils comprirent qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.  
Elle passait donc ces journées chez nous.

Ayant été transformé peut de temps avant de nous rencontrer, elle avait été ravie d'apprendre que l'on pouvait se nourrir de sang animal.  
En effet, elle se nourrissait avec du sang humain mais elle en avait horreur, çà la répugnait. Ainsi elle « consommait » le plus rarement possible (ce qui expliquait sa fragilité et sa fatigue, à ce moment là), et choisissait de préférence des personnes malades ou qui risquaient de mourir rapidement.  
Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de choisir qui devait ou ne devait pas vire, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle était écoeurée par ses propres gestes.

Nous avions également voulu savoir pourquoi elle travaillait, dans une discothèque, et c'est là qu'elle nous avait relaté sons agression.  
Elle était en vacances chez sa sœur, et était sorti un moment le soir dans le jardin.  
Plusieurs personnes s'étaient introduites dans le jardin. Une l'avait attrapée et les deux autres s'étaient dirigés vers la maison.  
Elle avait supplié ces agresseurs de laisser sa sœur et sa nièce tranquille et qu'en échange elle ferait ce qu'ils voudraient.  
Après avoir réfléchit, ils l'avaient donc emmener, laissant le reste de la famille tranquille et l'avait transformé, puis lui avaient fourni son appartement.  
Puis il lui avaient ordonné de travailler dans cette boite, et tant qu'elle le ferait, sa famille vivrait en paix.  
La journée elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait mais elle ne devait en aucun cas manquer une nuit de travail (sauf pour la chasse, et encore…).

Seulement, son rôle était de servir les tables que tout le monde voulait éviter, c'est à dire, celle avec des gros porcs, avec des souls, des imbéciles, etc.… bref les pires tables, les pires gens.  
Elle avait donc du nous servir car nous faisions « peur », quelle ironie.

Elle avait refuser que l'on fasse sa fête à son patron, mais avait accepter quand je lui avais proposé d'aller postuler là bas, pour qu'elle ne soit plus seule.  
Mais Kév (Kévin), lui, ne pouvait pas car certes il allait en boite quelques heures, mais il ne pouvait pas y passer la nuit et encore moins y travailler tous les soir, car l'odeur du sang humain aurait alors été trop difficile à supporter.  
Donc la nuit, il était gardien pour des grand entrepôts, et Lutzy avait postuler avec lui pour ne pas le laisser seul.

Mais nous déménagions régulièrement et nous ne voulions pas partir sans elle. Elle faisait parti de notre famille.

Alors nous étions tous aller voir son patron pour lui demander de la laisser partir quitte à lui trouver un travail ailleurs.  
Il nous avait expliqué qu'il avait des liens partout, dans tous les pays, toutes les villes.  
Il voulait qu'elle le prévienne lors de chaque changement d'adresse, et lui annonce la nouvelle. Là, il lui trouvait un nouveau travail et elle n'avait pas intérêt à manquer à l'appel sinon sa famille paierai le prix fort.

Nous avions accepté cette condition. Elle n'était pas si terrible puisse ou qu'elle travaille, je postulerai également. Et cela ne durerait pas éternellement.

Par amour pour Ary (Arianna), Kevin avait commencé à se nourrir exclusivement d'animaux.  
C'était très difficile pour lui, mais il voulait lui prouver qu'il était capable d'y arriver, non seulement par amour et par fierté, mais également pour ne pas être un membre à part de la famille.

Arrianna a également développé un pouvoir, plutôt utile d'ailleurs ( je le décrirais plus tard).

Voila quatorze ans que nous vivions ensemble tous les quatre.

Arianna Masen est officiellement devenu Mme Rook. Et oui, ils ont fini par se marier.

On peut dire que Kévin avait appris à maîtriser sa soif de sang humain assez rapidement. Car après une longue isolation, nous l'avions régulièrement mis en contact avec eux. Mais il devait encore chasser plus souvent que nous.

A présent, s'est un peu plus facile pour lui et nous avons même pu aller tous ensemble au lycée.

Nous avions dit avoir été adoptés par la même famille, mais que nous étions orphelins depuis peu mais que nous étions assez âgés pour vivre seuls (oui nous n'avions officiellement pas de parents pour nous inscrire ou aller aux réunions parents profs).

Nous étions Bella (18 ans), Luciano (18 ans) et Arianna (17 ans) Masen, ainsi que Kévin Rook (18 ans).

Bien qu'en réalité nous ayons tous 18 ou 19 ans. Kévin avait gardé son nom car il pouvait ainsi sortir avec Arianna, parce qu'une relation entre frère et sœur, aurait été mal vu vous ne croyez pas ?

Nous recherchions toujours les Cullen mais évidement nous n'obtenions aucun résultat.

Je leur parlais souvent de mon ancienne famille, si bien qu'il devait la connaître aussi bien que moi.  
Mais jamais ils ne me l'avaient reproché. Ils étaient content de pouvoir partager mes souvenirs (enfin ceux que je leur racontais car évidement je gardais mon petit jardin secret).

Souvent en les observant bien, je me demandais si c'était réellement le hasard qui nous avait réuni, ou s'y j'avais rechercher à trouver des personnes ressemblant aux Cullen.

Comment expliquer que quand je vois Luciano, je vois également un mélange d'Alice et d'Emmett ?

Quand je regarde Kévin, j'y vois un autre Jasper, certes différent, mais tout de même un peu ressemblant.  
Et Arianna, aussi belle qu'une Rosalie, et aussi calme que pouvait l'être Esmé (ne parlant pas du coté maternel bien évidement).

Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas de réponse, mais je les aime tous, ça je ne peux pas en douter.  
J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les faire se rencontrer !

L'année dernière, nous avons voulu changer de registre scolaire, nous inscrivant donc dans une école d'art.

Et dans quelques jours, nous entamerons notre deuxième année.

Et les Cullen eux, où iront t-ils à l'école cette année ?

* * *

**Et voila, le flash back est terminer !**

**A partir du chapitre suivant se sera donc le présent !**

**J'espère que sa vous a plus !**

**A bientôt bisous**


	10. Chapter 10

**Réponses au reviews**

**CrazZy-BunNy** : merci bcp pr ton message sui contente t tjr au rendez vous ! Alors jvé te dire oui vont se voir mé kan sa jte di pa ihi. Et pr la famille plus grande je réflechi encore lol ! pour ta kestion Bella et Edward ensemble jvé te dire kan mem sui gentille et romantik alors tu dvine je pense lol . Bref je tembete pa plus jte laisse lire la suite ! bisous

**Scotty** : lol tu ma fé rire avec a confrontation supreme lol ! mé tu vera tout sa et jesper ke sa te plaira bien sur. En tout cas voila la suite ! bonne lecture bisous

**Simklob** : tu me fé tro délire alor oui ta deviner ils iront ds le mem bahut mé comment vont se retrouver sa c une autre paire de manche lol oula je par déjà e vrille. Lol et oui fallé bien un méchant pour pimenter na ? na ? a merde je croyé lol. Et pr lé pouvoir sui ravi ke sa te plaise ! je réfléchi encore pr la kestion ke tu ma posé ! je ne c pa g pa la réponse si c t volontaire lol. Bon allez jte laisse lire jeser ke tu va aimer bisoous !

**Secret34 : **lol dsl et non la pa revu les Cullen mé ten fait pa sa va venir ! lol et pr le lycée ta probablement raison ! lol. En tout cas sui super contente que tu aime ! jte laisse lire la suite ! jesper kel te plaira aussi ! bisous

**Arya15** : lol merci pr ton soutien sui contente et jte fé pa attendre voila la suite !jesper kel ta plaira bisous !

**Aurore** : lol contene ke t aimer mon long flash back ! sérieu sa fé plaisir ! et le surnom com g galéré pr trouver un truc pa tro cucu genre lulu paske pr un gars cpa tro sa lol ! Bref voila la suite ! bonne lecture ! bisous

**IrishGirl6501** : Kikou toi ! sa va ? lol sa yé je mégare je fé la conversation mdr ! en tout cas merci pr ton com c super gentil ! lol oui ta vu sui pa si sadik ka sa g paf é sortir bella avec un autre ! lol et oui mé ta vu par amour jlé fé devenir végétarien c bien non, lol ! et Arianna ressemble assez à la rose du livre ke jémé pa lol . Elle est tré froide mé pourtan elle veu etre gentille ptdr ! Bref merci tu ma fé bien délirer jesper te retrouver au prochain chap ! dici la bonne lecture Bisous !!

**Feu du Ciel** : yé c tro bo lé yeux plin detoile sa me fé grav plaisir ! alalal en plus t tjrs au rendé vous c super ! oui ta vu c une 2eme carlisle ! il est son mentor lol. Lol dsl jpe pa te doné de réponse à t kestion sof te dire ke je sui romantik alor tu devré deviner un peu lol ! Bon jte fé pa atendre plu longtemps voila la suite gos bisous

**Naikyy** : looooooool ma chérie sui troute contente ! oui tu coné la suite t un privilégiée mdr ! lol et je sui contente ki t plu sérieu sui contente ! mé je me répete en fet lol. Pfff tu mefé perdre lé pédales mdr. Alor voila la suite mem si tu coné lol et jesper tva aimé hein ! jte fé d gro bisous jtm for ma belle

**Praes** : lol c vré c t court ? a merde jcroyé c t bien lol a ba jvé faire mieu enfin si jpe lol ! en tout cas merci pr ton com sa me fé grav plaisir ! lol le pouvoir d'ary va venir ten fé p amé lé moin spectaculaire ke lé autre lol. Voila voila jte laisse lire la suite tu va aimer jesper ! Bisous

**Maudetg** : oui g réuni la rencontre de kevin et ary ds le mem chap jme sui di ke jallé etre gentille et pa le coupé lol. Et pr lé Cullen et ba sa se raproche et oui ihihi.En tout cas je suis ravie ke sa te plaise ! Jte aisse lire la suite en espéran ke tu aimera tjr. Bisous

**Vampireaddict** : lol tu ma fé rire ! ravi ke s at plu ! et merci pr tou t complimen sa fé grav plaisir ! Donc jsuis gentille jte retien pa plu longtemps, jte laisse lire la suite ! Bisous

**Fascinationlove** : merci bcp pr ta review sa me fait super plaisir ! Alors voila la suite, jesper kel ta plaira aussi ! Bisous.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

J'étais toujours assise au bord du lac.  
Mes souvenirs m'avaient laissée légèrement mélancolique.  
Ces dix-sept dernières années, avaient été difficiles, car même entourée de mes frères et soeur, je ne pouvais m'empécher de penser aux Cullen.

Certes, je les aime de tout mon coeur et je suis heureuse avec eux, mais je ne peux oublier que les Cullen m'ont accueilli dans leur famille et que j'y avais mes premiers frères et soeurs, deuxièmes parents, mais surtout un mari formidable et hors du commun. Il était toute ma vie.

Lutzy, m'avait dit avoir été impressionné (le jour ou Will avait lancer le tee-shirt) par la taille de la famille, et avait admiré leur beauté respectives.

Ils me manquaient terriblement, mais le temps avait passé et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander s'ils m'avaient oubliée.  
Alice avait t-elle oublié celle avec qui elle aimait jouée à la poupée ?

Edward a-t-il rencontré une nouvelle compagne ?…

Je ne pu réfléchir plus longtemps car Lutzy vint s'asseoir à mes cotés et commença à parler :

- Comment vas-tu ma belle ?

- Bien merci. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

- On finira par les retrouver tu vera. Et puis nous avons l'éternité pour y parvenir!

Il souriait, et je ne pu qu'en faire autant. Il m'avait toujours soutenu (et réciproquement), donc je ne pouvais que lui faire confiance.

- Nous allons achetés deux motos, une pour Kévin et Arianna et l'autre pour nous. A moins que tu en veilles une pour toi toute seule?

- Non, je préfère rouler derrière toi et au pire chacun de nous l'utilisera en cas de besoin.

- C'est ce que je pensais.

Il se leva et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me lever, pas que j'en ai besoin, mais c'était sa façon à lui de me montrer son soutien.

Il nous arrivait de marcher main dans la main, ou encore bras dessus/bras dessous. Mais il n'y avait derrière cela qu'une affection fraternelle, de meilleurs amis, une relation forte. Nous avons chacun pour l'autre une reconnaissance sans limite.

Mais nous ne formerons jamais un couple, car aucun de nous ne le souhaite, et c'est ce qui nous permet d'être aussi proches.

Nous sommes donc aller dans un magasin de moto, en courant, et avons choisi une Yamaha bleue électrique.

Kév et Ary, en prirent une également, mais la leur est d'un rouge pétant.

Puis nous avons pris le matériel de protection pour paraître les plus normaux possibles.  
Après les avoir enfilés, nous avons fait une balade.  
Nous roulions à une vitesse folle, mais je n'avais pas peur, car se n'était que pur bonheur.

J'ai passé une journée merveilleuse avec les miens.  
Je suis heureuse, je souri réellement, et on peut dire que je rayonne de bonheur.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes mercredi. Lundi aura lieu la rentrée.  
Et oui l'école, nous allons reprendre nos activités respectives.

**Luciano** : Chant, Danse, Dessin + Sport

**Kévin** : Chant, Danse, Ecriture + Sport

**Arianna** : Chant, Danse, Théâtre + Peinture

**Moi** : Danse, Sculpture, Dessin + Sport

Et oui je suis la seule à ne pas avoir pris le chant, même s'il m'arrive de participer au cours (oui le professeur (un homme) n'a rien contre…), car je chante correctement, mais je ne veux pas le faire devant tout le monde.

Le sport est une option qui remplace une matière artistique.  
Arianna adore le théâtre et a donc choisi en quatrième possibilité un art et non du sport.

Mais il en existe d'autre évidemment : Musique, Gravure, Poterie, Montages (audio ou vidéo) etc.…, mais nous avons voulu avoir un maximum de cours communs.

Samedi, une visite de l'établissement, une exposition des oeuvres (dessin, sculpture, etc. …), ainsi qu'un spectacle, aura lieu.

Il y en a un chaque année, offrant ainsi un aperçu de ce qui était enseigné, aux nouveaux venus.

Allant en deuxième année, nous devons obligatoirement y participer.

Ainsi, pour les miens, nous avons principalement, la danse, du chant, un peu de sport et les expositions d'œuvres.

Durant le spectacle, il y aura d'autre activités représentées, mais je dois être honnête, je n'y est pas prêter la moindre attention.

**POV CARLISLE **

Nous avions tous fini de nous installer, et chacun avait pris le temps de prendre ses marques.

Je sais que cette nouvelle année scolaire, les enfants auraient aimé pouvoir l'entamer avec Bella.

Mais nous n'avons pas encore réussi à la trouver, et on commence sérieusement à se demander si elle est encore en vie, mais personne n'ose énoncer cette possibilité à voix haute.

Nous ne voulons pas perdre espoir.

J'évite de le montrer, mais elle me manque beaucoup. Depuis sa disparition, c'est comme s'il nous manquait un rayon pour combler notre soleil.

Mais nous devons continuer à avancer, c'est la raison pour laquelle je travail toujours à l'hôpital et que pour les enfants j'ai choisi une école d'art, pour changer du lycée ordinaire.

Je souhaite également que nous allions tous à la journée de présentation, samedi.

Car même si se n'est pas nécessaire, cela nous permettra de nous mettre dans le bain, et de nous mêler aux élèves et aux professeurs.

Leur prouver que nous sommes unis quelque soit les circonstances.

Edward, mon premier fils est tellement malheureux, et tous les autres veulent prouver le contraire, mais s'est flagrant qu'ils le sont tout autant.

Il est dur pour moi d'entendre Esmé se reprocher qu'elle n'a pas su protéger son enfant, et encore plus de l'entendre dire qu'elle en a, à nouveau perdu un.

Nous sommes tous à la fois coupables et innocent.  
Mais cet incident aurait pu arriver à n'importe quel moment.

Il m'arrive régulièrement de devoir convoquer un de mes enfants dans mon bureau pour lui réexpliquer et lui refaire comprendre.

Je sortis donc de mon bureau pour leur faire part de ma décision.  
Nous nous installâmes tous dans canapés et fauteuils, et je pris vite la parole.

- Bien, je vous ai demandé de vous réunir, car comme vous le savez, la rentrée à lieu lundi. Mais j'ai appris qu'il y avait une journée e présentation de l'établissement, ainsi qu'un spectacle de bienvenue. Je souhaite que nous nous y rendions tous ensemble, pour nous mêler aux personnes, et pourquoi pas vous permettre de rencontrer des étudiants sympathiques…

- C'est de la perte de temps! Et nous n'avons besoin de rencontrer personne! S'écria Edward.

- Ecoute, nous devons être capables de montrer que nous nous intéressons un minimum à votre scolarité. Et puis personne ne te force à parler à qui que se soit si tu ne le souhaite pas.

Edward ne nous regarda pas, il se leva pour se placer dos à nous et face à la fenêtre qui donne sur le lac.  
Je terminais donc :

- Très bien, nous irons donc. En attendant je vous propose de vous détendre, pourquoi ne pas sortir?

- Génial, une petite soirée détente en discothèque sa vous tente ? Proposa Alice.

Personne ne pris la peine de répondre, mais ils se contentèrent simplement de hocher la tête.

- Très bien. J'ai terminé vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. Esmé, veux tu m'aider à remplir la piscine ?

- Oui, avec joie.

Et en même temps que nous marchons en direction de la petite maison, elle poursuit :

- Ils ne sont pas très motivés pour allez dans cette école Carlisle. Pourquoi leur imposer cette participation à la journée porte ouverte ?

- Il faut qu'ils se changent les idées. Tout le monde appréhende les rentrées scolaires car cela amène en même temps une nouvelle année sans Bella. Mais je me dis qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé les voir aussi mou, elle voudrait qu'ils soient heureux, et c'est ce que j'essaye de faire, en les amenant à découvrir de nouveaux lieux, de nouvelles personnes, et à sortir également.

- Je te comprends, oui, tu as très bien agit, tu es un père formidable. Elle serait heureuse de voir tout ce que tu fais pour ne pas l'oublier, mais pour préserver tes enfants également !

Je la pris dans mes bras, la serrant aussi fort que je le pouvait pour lui prouver combien je l'aimais et combien j'étais heureux qu'elle soit à mes côtés tous les jours, et qu'elle me soutienne quel que soit les décisions que je prends.

**POV Rosalie **

Carlisle nous oblige presque à sortir !

Mais je le comprends, il doit s'inquiéter pour nous, de nous voir aussi souvent enfermé.  
Il est vrai que depuis la disparition de Bella, nous restons très souvent groupés.

Certes je suis parti en voyage de noce plusieurs fois avec Emmett, mais d'un autre côté, j'étais pressée de rentrer à la maison pour revoir ma famille et apprendre les nouvelles sur les recherches.

Elle me manque beaucoup, sa disparition a été un choc.  
Je n'avais pas toujours été gentille avec elle, mais pourtant elle me l'a de suite pardonné.

Il est évident qu'elle rendait mon frère plus qu'heureux !

J'avais fini par la considérer comme une vraie sœur et j'envisageai déjà de la pourrir et de la bombarder de cadeaux, avec Alice.  
Mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion et j'en suis peinée.

Je n'ai n'est qu'un souhait à exaucer, celui de la retrouver une bonne fois pour toute, en vie bien évidemment.

Je suis enfin prête pour sortir, nous allons dans une discothèque du nom de _Nighty Club.  
_Nous prenons la voiture d'Edward évidement, elle est plus discrète !

La boîte est assez grande, disons un très grand rectangle, avec des petites marches çà et là, éclairer de petites lumières bleues.  
Le mur arrière et de droite sont emplis de canapés rouges, de poufs et de tables basses.  
Tout le mur de gauche est réservé aux divers comptoirs bar, et le dernier mur à comme on pourrait dire une estrade.  
Un peut partout vous pouviez trouver des barres ou des petits podiums pour danser.

Comme nous venions assez tard, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde.  
Nous nous installâmes à une table, à distance respectable et de la piste et du bar.

Nous étions la depuis un bon moment et nous dansions régulièrement, seul Edward refusait de bouger et prennais un malin plaisir à envoyer balader toute fille qui lui parlait.

Alice et Jasper dansaient, Edward été allé prendre l'air, j'étais donc assise avec Emmett, quand la serveuse vient nous voir pour prendre notre commande.

Elle était, il faut l'avouer, d'une très grande beauté, et une vague de jalousie émergea de moi.  
C'était un vampire, elle avait les yeux dorés comme nous tous, de longs cheveux lisses bruns et un visage de poupée.

Je me tournais vers Emmett pour voir s'il la dévisageai, et dès qu'il reçoit mon coude dans les côtes, il stoppa net de la regarder.

Puis je commandai une bouteille et cinq verres, histoire de faire genre.  
En entendant cela, elle releva la tête et me fixa intensément

- Quoi ?? je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui parler froidement.

- Je… non rien… excusez moi. Mais elle continue toujours de me dévisager.

- Pourquoi me fixes-tu comme çà ? Je commençais à m'échauffer.

- Rose calme toi ! me dit Emmett.

- Rosalie ?... c'est impossible… souffla t-elle le plus doucement possible.

Puis elle tourna les talons et fila vers le bar aussi vite qu'elle le pu.  
Les autres arrivèrent en même temps et s'assirent, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention, je la suivait toujours des yeux.

- Que-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Jasper à Emmett.

- Une jolie vampire a pris notre commande et elle l'a fixé un peu trop intensément, Rose n'a pas apprécié ! Et ils rigolèrent tous.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Je rêve !... Ces quelques mots avaient franchi mes lèvres dans un murmure.

En effet pendant que les autres parlaient, je n'avais pas lâché la fille des yeux, elle avait contourné le bar et il m'avait semblé la voir parler avec quelqu'un de baisser.  
Et quand cette personne s'était relevée, j'avait un choc terrible, j'avais cru voir… Bella !  
Mais s'était impossible que ferait-elle ici ?  
En l'espace de quelque secondes, ou des têtes m'avaient gâché la vue, elle avait disparu.

Je me doutais qu'Edward n'allait pas tarder à lire mes pensée, je pensais donc fortement à la bouteille d'alcool qui devait arriver.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? me demande Alice.

- Tu n'as pas eu de visions ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Simple question.

La serveuse arriva, elle avait l'air soucieuse, je devais lui demander car je ne comprenais pas.

- Voilà pour vous. Et elle posa verres et bouteille sur la table.

- Ou est t-elle ? Je m'étais levé pour lui faire face.

- Qui ça ? Elle nous regardait tous et semblait troublé.

- Tu le sais. Tu nous as reconnu ! Où est-elle ? Je criais à présent.

La serveuse fit les yeux ronds et parti immédiatement.

- Rose de qui parles-tu ? Alice s'était levé et me tenait le bras

- Je… je n'ai pas rêvé… partons…

Ils ne m'ont pas posé de question et m'ont suivi dehors.

Mais une fois à la maison, je ne pouvais plus supporter leurs regard, je veillais toujours à contrôler mes pensées.

En franchissant la porte, je vis Carlisle et Esmé se lever d'un même mouvement.  
Ils me regardent fixement eux aussi.

- Rose dit nous ce que tu as vu ! Tu ne me cache pas des pensées ou très rarement, mais jamais aussi longtemps, qu'à tu vu ? Edward semblait frustré et inquiet.

- Ecoutez, je suis désolée, j'ai du rêver ou me tromper de personne.

- Veux-tu bien être plus claire ! je ne comprends rien ! Alice s'énervait à son tour.

Je soupirais, je doutais. Est-ce que je devais ou non leur parler de ce que j'avais cru voir ?

Après tout je n'allais pas arriver à le garder pour moi très longtemps, alors autant leur avouer maintenant.

- La serveuse, quand elle est venue passer la commande m'a fixé intensément comme si elle essayait de savoir qui j'étais. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle voulait mais elle a bégayé et s'est excuser, sans pour autant cesser de nous regarder Emmett et moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand Emmett m'a appeler Rose, elle a murmuré « Rosalie ?... impossible ». Cela m'a semblé bizarre, alors je l'ai suivi des yeux pendant que vous parliez, et je l'ai vu parler à une personne baissée derrière le comptoir. Mais quand cette personne s'est levée, j'ai cru reconnaître…. Bella.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Carlisle qui jouait avec un stylo le laissa tomber, Edward qui, lui, jouait avec un vase le fit tomber et tous les autres eurent un sursaut surprenant.

- Je vais vérifier ! S'écria Edward, en claquant la porte


	11. Chapter 11

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Naikyy** : ptdr ma chérie tu ma fé tro rire ! alors comme sa tu veux me tuer ! mé na tosera pas et pis sinon toré pa la suite mdr ! lol et voila ta lu ce chap déjà et oui g pas réussi a résisté à tes yeux doux ! ptdr. En tout cas je suis grave contente kil te plaise tjr autant mé chap et ke du soi en « panik » ptdr ! allez jtz laisse lire akn mem o cas ou lol et tu mebete pa me kan tu raconta ta vie ! allez jtz fé d enormes bisous ma chérie jtm tou plin

**Elveleie** : merci encore ! je suis contente ke tu trouve ke je maintien le suspense sa me fé plairi ! et tkt c pa grav ke t pa écri avnt mtn t la c le plus importan ! et la pov de carlisle sui contente kel t plu ! tu va voir j'en ai mis une de tout le monde paske yen a en entend presk jamé parlé d'eux lol ! bref merci bcp gro bisous ! bonne lecture !

**Aurore** : merci pr ton com sa me fé plaisir ! contnte ke t aimé la pov carlisle, je trouvé il été pa assez présent ds lé fic alor vala lol. En tout cas tkt pa j'aime bien kan tu temporte lol Edward va courrir tkt mé tet pr rien ll mé jten di pa plus ! bref voila la suite jesper temera tjrs ! bisous

**Secret34** : je sui grav contrente ke sa t plu ! et tan mieu si tu t pa perdu entr tout les point de vue lol jmété dit fodré tet jen mette moin ! donc je suis contente ! Et pr ta kestion sa mefé rire ya pa une personne ki me la pas posé ptdr ! mé tkt lis et tora la réponse ! alors jte retien pa plu logtemps ! bonne lesture Bisous

**CrazZy-BunNy** : loooooooool o puré alor le « o my Carlisle » ma achevé javé jamé entendu sa !tu le kiff ? mdr. Lol tu ma fé delirer tout court ! te vosin son pa venu jesper md ! sa me fé grav grav plézir kz t kiffer autan ! sérieu alalala sui contente !Lol et mtn tem rose ?Et ba le monde devien fou ptdr ! bref tu ma vrémen bcp fé rire jadore merci ! allez jte laisse lire ! jesper tu kefera autan ! bisous miss

**Margaux** : merci pr ton com sa fé plaisir ! voila la suite ! en espéran temera encor ! bisous

**Unknow123** : Yé merci bcp sa me fé tro plésir ske tu ma dit ! et oui ta vu sui touchée ! na mé sérieu je sui contente ke se te plaise autan jsui plus ke ravie ! et tu mebete pa du tout ! en tout cas jespe g pa été tro longue pr la suite si ? merde dsl lol ! alors jte retien pa plus jte laisse lire en espéran ke tu aimera tjr !Bisous

**Vampireaddict** : une fan ? séreiu ? aaaaa sui tro contente lol ! ravi ket m et oui ! voila la suite miss bisous bonne lecture !

**Puky** : tu la voulais et ba voula la suite ! je suis grav contente ket m et merci pr t com t tjr la jadore ! bonne lecture ! bisous

**Feu du Ciel** : ton vœux va s'exaucer mé ptet pa comme tu lavé imaginé mdr !bref merci encore pr t com sui contente voila la suite ! bisous

**Lulu/inconnue707** : lol contente ke tu soit… ba contente lol ! na sérieu ravi ke tu aime tjr ! merci pr t com a chak chap ! suis contente ! lol jme repete lol dsl ! Bref voila la suite jesper ke se te plaira ! Bisous

**Praes** : lol merci pr ton com ! pr la question prk elle est pa aller les voir tu va avoir la réponse ! en tout cas vous mavez tous posez cete question sa ma tuer ! mdr. Alors voila la suite ! jesper sa te plaira encore et oui on c jamais lol ! bonne lecture miss !Bisous

**Maudetg** : histérike carémen ? lol a ba je sius fiere de moi ! réponse a ta question tout de suite ! en tout cas tu a fé grav délirer merci ! bonne lecture bisous

**Fascinationlove** : merci pr ton soutien ! voila la suite ! jesper tu va aimer ! Bisous

**Simklob** : looooooooooooooooool alors toi ! tu ma tuer tu mimagine mem pa devant mon ordi g t litéralement morte de rire ! et tkr tu ma tro pa souler bien o contraire ! tu c ta écri ds toute lé langue (ou presk) et moi kom une tebé jesaye de lire alors ke je comprends ke dale mé sa ma tro fé rire paske mé pseudo prononciation été a chier ptdr ! bref tu m tro tro fé rire jadore merci ! Ensuite jsuis contente ke la réction de Rose été bien javé un peu de doutes alors mtnt sa va mieu ! lol. Et oui Bella est stupide et c pa fini mdr ! Oui jsui daccor avec toi on kiffe les méchants lol c la source d'interet ! oula je par en vrille dsl ! Bref merci detre tjr la et pr tou t encouragements, sa me fé grav plaisir ! alors voila la suite (a oui jy pense non ton com été pa tro long) ! bonne lecture bisous miss

**Arya15** : doucement, du calme lol voila la suite lol tu ma tro fé rire ! alors ten a revé la nuit ? oui ? non ? en tout cas g adoré ton com. Et oui ils sont d'un coté du lac chacun ! Voila la suite gro bisous

**Marie** : merci bcp pr ton com sa fé plaisir ! alors voila la suite jesper temera aussi ! bisous

**Tagada** : lol tu veux les retrouvaile ? alors en voila une partie ! jesper ke tu va aimer comme la reste ! en tout cas merci pr le review, sa me fé plaisir ! Et oui tu as raison Luciano et Arian avien bien de Stravaganza ! je venais de les lire et vuke je trouvais pa lol ! en tout cas t la seule a avoir reconu ihihi (tu les a aimer ? je c hors sujet lol moi g adooooré !). bon jte fé pa attendre plus longtemps voila la suite ! Bisous

**Ngazidja** : lol g mal coupé ? mé na je c ke cous aimer kan je fé sa ! lol na ? a merde je croyé ! mé vo réaction jlé adore ! et oui lol. En tout cas merci pr ton soutien suis grave contente. Voila la suite, bonne lecture ! bisous

**Kalahane** : c pa bien coupé ? na ? lol moi je croyé ke oui loooooool vous me faite tro rire é je suis tro contente merci ! ravi ke tu aime ! voila la suite, jespere temera aussi ! bisous

**LorLine** : lool entrer en transe carémen ? tu ma tuer c tro tro fort ! alor ta méditer la nuit, en tout cas voila un debut de réponse jesper tu va aimer ! lol tu ma fé tro rire alorscome sa tu voudré toute la fic d'un coup ? a mé jte comprend sa marive aussi se sré tro le kiff ! lol. Et oui je voulé te prévenir mé je savé pa si c t un blog ou une adress je suis désolée, mé di le moi et ya aucun souci jte préviendré !bonne lecture! Bisous

**IrishGirl6501** : hello ! lol dsl tu va m'en vouloir mais javé pa tro le temps alors g du mettre du temps na ? si je pense dsl ! lola t aussi strassé ke Bella ? lol en mem temps jpe parler ke jme pose d kestion sur tou mdr. Oui pr Alice je fé bien allusion aus scéances d'habillages et de makillagie lol je suis contente ke sa t plu, sa me semblait incontournable pr parler de Alice lol. Lol mé non soit pas jalouse le la « relation fraternelle » Lutzy/Bella mdr ! je rev ou t un tentinet jalouse ? bon si tu veu jte le reserve ! tu veu ? Lol et en ce qui concerne leur gout de luxe ta tout ta fé raison il fon toupété sans retenue ! mdr ta vu sa si seulement je pouvé faire pareil ptdr ! looooooooooooool pr le sport jy est penser mé tkt il s'adaptent a la vitesse humaine, mé sont toujours les meilleur et oui ke veu tu personne ne peut faire mieu ! looooooool et ton Bella championne 100m haies tu ma tro tuer sérieu g t plier devant mon ordi !mé jla voi bien aussi, du moment kel lé fauche pa en courant tou va bien mdr ! Je suis ravi ke la pov de Carlisle t plu, oui en fet si tu regarde bien tout le monde a sa pov g pa voulu faire de favoritiseme ils von tous passer à la casserole lol en tous cas sui contente ke sa t plu ! et ils von se réveiller tkt fini lé ramolo ! lol. Looooooooooool Will te mank ! sérieu ? tkt va yavoir lotre normalemen ki va revenir ! enfin jde di tro la chuuuuut lol. En tous cas ton sénario lé pas mal mé je croi ke le mien et différen mdr koike lol. Moi j'aime les happy end dsl paske sinon jvé pleurer aussi ! timagine le truc ? pfff lol. Et tkt c pa tro long moi je kiff d lon message ! et tume soula pa du tout au contraire tu mfé passer un bon momen !Bref jesper ke tu va bien ! moi aussi un peu ko mé bon on fé avec looooooool. Allez je maret jte laisse lire trankil ! Jtd gro bisous a+

**Alexia** : d'un trait sérieu ? a suis tro contente ke sa t plu alor !alors voila la suite en espéran ke tu aimera tjour autant ! bonne lecture ! bisous

**Samy** : loool merci pr ton com sa me fé grave plaisir ! oui il von se revoir m kan ? sa c la surprise lol ! n tout cas jesper ke tu trouvera pa sa tro cucu mé tu me dira ok ? alors voila la suite ! bonne lecture ! bisous

**Annabelle** : merci bcp ! sérieu merci pr ton soutien. Oui jsui daccor lé deux son wahou ! tro tro bo ! lol en tout cas merci encore et voila la suite ! jesper kele te plaira ! bisous

* * *

**Chapitre 11 **

- Je vais vérifier ! S'écria Edward.

Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de le retenir, qu'il était déjà dans sa voiture.  
Alors nous avions prit celle de Carlisle et nous l'avions suivi.  
Mais une fois arrivé, tout était fermé, alors nous avions fait demi tour.

- Je me suis trompée, elle n'aurait pas pu disparaître aussi vite derrière le bar! Je suis désolée, c'était une erreur.

- Je n'en suis pas sur Rose. Souvent quand tu as un pressentiment, il se révèle juste, si cette serveuse ta semblée bizarre, c'est qu'elle cachait probablement quelque chose. Nous l'avons tous vu, elle à presque fuit quand tu lui as parlé ! Jasper essayait de trouver une réponse convenable.

- Je ne sais pas… Douta Rosalie.

Nous gardions le silence un moment puis nous sommes retournés à nos activités.

Cet après midi était prévue de faire une balade tous ensemble, histoire de penser à autre chose et de se détendre.

**POV ARIANNA**

J'étais encore surprise de ce qu'il c'était passé hier soir. Se pouvait-il que se soit réellement les Cullen.  
Ils étaient cinq, trois garçons et deux filles.  
Leur description pouvait correspondre, mais je ne les ai jamais vus et contrairement à Lutzy, je n'ai pas vu les photos, je n'avais jamais insistée pour les voir, car je ne voulais pas faire souffrir Bella en faisant resurgir son passé. Maintenant je me disais que j'avais probablement fait une erreur.

Quand je suis revenue de leur table, Bella m'a demandé si j'allais bien, je lui ai simplement dis que oui et ai amené la conversation sur autre chose, avant qu'elle file à vitesse vampirique cherchée des bouteilles dans la réserve, à l'arrière.

Et quand j'y suis retournée et que la blonde m'a demandé où elle était, j'ai pris peur, elle était si froide, si sèche, se pouvait-il que se soit Rosalie ?  
En même temps, apparemment à première vue, on se ressemblait, toujours méfiantes vis-à-vis des gens que l'ont ne connaît pas, voir brute de décoffrage.

J'ai décidé de ne pas en parlée aux autres avant d'être sûre de ne pas me tromper sur leur identités et par conséquent, ne pas donner de faux espoir à Bella.

Je rejoignis Kev à l'extérieur et il me dit que Lutzy avait préparé un jeu et qu'il allait commencer.  
Nous sortîmes donc. Bella était assise sur les marches de la maison et lançait des blagues à un Lutzy nageant dans le lac pour installer en plein milieu de celui-ci, de grandes cibles.

- Alors poupée tu as peur de défaire ton brushing ? Lança Bella à Lutzy. Elle était hilare.

- Arrêtes de te moquer et viens plutôt me donner un coup de main ! Réplica Lutzy

- Mais non ! Voyons tu es sexy à traîner tes cibles dans ton super maillot ! A toi seul tu sais faire de l'ombre au soleil ! Lui dit-elle, et nous explosions tous de rire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le multicolore te va à ravir !

- Rigolez, rigolez, on verra qui fera encore le malin avec un arc entre les mains ! Lutzy faisait semblant d'être vexé.

Une fois l'installation fini (quatre cibles), il nous remit arcs et flèches. Et nous entamions donc une partie de tir à l'arc géant.  
On s'amusait à cœur joie, nous étions heureux.  
Bella gagnait toutes les parties.

Une fois les plusieurs parties achevées, Kévin proposa de visé les cibles avec des balles.

En gros, l'un de nous lançait la balle à un autre qui devait à l'aide d'une batte de baseball, l'envoyer sur la cible, dans le but de la faire tomber à l'eau.  
Mais le plus marrant c'est que toutes les méthodes sont possibles pour déconcentrer les autres.

Kévin commença. Luciano lui envoya la balle et avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher je lui fis un léger baiser dans le cou en frôlant l'arrière de son pantalon. Il manqua la balle.

A mon tour. Bella m'envoie la balle, mais Kev me murmura dans l'oreille un doux « je t'aime », j'ai touché la balle, mais raté la cible.

Kev lança la balle à Lutzy, mais Bella, lui cria « TES CHEVEUX ! » il manqua la balle. Et oui, il avait toujours peur qu'il arrive malheur à ses belles boucles !

Je lançais à mon tour la balle à Bella et Lutzy dit simplement un mot « Edward », et Bella tira tellement fort dans la balle, qu'elle passa au dessus de la cible et on entendit son lointain de verre briser !

- Merde ! Nous avions tous parler en même temps.

Elle à du briser un vitre de la maison se trouvant de l'autre côté du lac.

Nous avions sautés à l'eau et nagés pour voir les dégâts et nous excuser, quitte à payer la réparation.

Une fois sur les lieux, nous sommes montés sur le ponton en bois et pris la direction de l'entrée.  
Nous avons immédiatement vu la vitre brisée, et en regardant à l'intérieur, un vase semblait avoir souffert également.  
Mais il n'y avait personne et nous n'avons pas voulu entrer.

Nous avions donc cherchés du papier à la maison et accroché un mot d'excuse sur la porte d'entrée :

« _Lors d'un jeu, nous avons malencontreusement brisé votre vitre et un vase semble t-il.  
Nous vous prions de nous excuser et de venir nous trouver, à votre retour, dans la maison de l'autre côté du lac. Nous nous arrangerons pour les réparations.  
Veillez accepter toutes nos excuses.  
Famille MASEN et ROOK »_

**POV JASPER**

Quand nous sommes rentrés de notre promenade, Une fois la surprise passée à cause de la vitre brisée, nous avons trouvés un mot d'excuse sur la porte.

Mais le choc fut encore plus surprenant, car la signature indiquait famille Masen !  
Ce pouvait-il que se soit encore une coïncidence ?  
Edward était tellement choqué qu'il s'est assis sur le canapé avec le mot entre les mains.  
Puis il avait fait le tour en disant devenir fou, que même l'odeur de Bella semblait régner dans les airs (normal vu qu'elle est passé et que son odeur est sur le papier).

Nous avions décidés d'aller vérifier le lendemain du spectacle.

Ce soir nous voulions vérifier dans la boite si Bella y travaillait vraiment ou si en effet c'était une erreur.

Nous y sommes allés mais Bella n'était pas là, seule la serveuse de la dernière fois était là.

Mais nous sommes rester cachés pour pas qu'elle nous voit, car ainsi pensions nous, nous aurions de meilleures chances de surveiller avec qui elle parlait.

Nous étions samedi après-midi, et nous étions en route pour la journée porte ouverte.  
Personne n'était réellement enthousiaste, c'était plutôt marrant.

Je crois que j'ai souri bêtement car Alice et Rose mon regardées en levant les sourcils.

Une fois arrivé, nous pouvions voir plusieurs bâtiments séparés, le long de l'on d'eux, il y avait un grand terrain de sport.  
Des banderoles de bienvenue étaient affichées un peu partout, ainsi que le chemin à suivre pour se rendre à la salle des fêtes.

Une fois sur place, on pu voir de nombreuses rangées de chaises (rang de 10) et une grande estrade cachée pour un rideau, comme au théâtre.  
Il devait bien y avoir 150 personnes, si ce n'est plus en comptant parents et élèves.

Nous nous installâmes quelques rangées avant la dernière et bien évidemment personne ne vient s'asseoir à nos cotés. Je me trouvais le long de l'allée, cela me permettait de me lever à tout moment.

Dix minutes plus tard, le directeur pris le parole, se présenta (il était espagnol, raison pour laquelle plusieurs musiques et chants seront dans cette langue, il s'en excusa mais affirma que s'était un petit plaisir personnel), puis il présenta l'école avant de laisser place à un autre homme (qui présentera le spectacle).

Ce dernier nous indiqua que pour commencer, nous aurions un aperçu des élèves.

Le rideau se tira, une musique forte (genre techno) se fit entendre et une à une, des jeunes filles firent leur apparition.  
On aurait cru un défilé de mode. Quand une arrivait presque au bout de l'estrade, une autre apparaissait dans le fond. Et chacune faisait un petit pas de présentation en arrivant au bout.  
Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire, et je vis que les autres riait aussi.

Puis, des couples firent leur apparition (je pense que les filles avant, défilaient seules car elles n'avaient pas de partenaire, et oui, il y avait moins de garçons).

Ils se succédèrent, mais quand on vit la serveuse apparaître avec un autre vampire (son copain apparemment), nous arrêtâmes tous de respirez.

Mais se ne fut pas le pire, car une fois l'avant de la scène atteinte, une autre couple fit sont apparition, un jeune vampire bouclé et … Bella.

Je fus littéralement sidéré et je ne fus pas le seul car toute ma famille fixait la scène intensément, avec la mâchoire légèrement ouverte.

**POV EDWARD**

Elle était là devant moi, plus belle que jamais !  
Ses formes se sont affinées, elle est plus grande, ses cheveux brun on poussé, lui arrivant au milieu du dos.  
Son visage est plus fin mais pourtant si semblable.

La voir tenir la main de ce bouclé me fit enragé (Jasper m'envoya une vague d'apaisement en me disant « _calme-toi !_ »). M'avait-elle oubliée ? Etait-il son compagnon?

Tellement de question sans réponse.

Je l'aime tellement, je sens mon amour renaitre comme au premier jour.  
Je n'avais qu'une envie, la prendre dans mes bras la serrer contre moi et lui dire combien elle m'a manqué, combien je l'aime.

Je me mordis la lèvre tellement j'avais besoin de la sentir près de moi et ne plus laisser personne la toucher !

Les pensées du bouclé : « _Elle qui ne voulait pas venir à le sourire je suis heureux_ » et il enchaîna avec ses pensées pour la future chorégraphie.

**Carlisle **: _« Mon Dieu elle est là, on l'a retrouvée, c'est super… Il faut qu'on aille lui parler après._»

**Esmé** : « _Bella, ma fille, elle est en vie, je n'arrive pas à y croire s'est fantastique ! Edward doit être tellement heureux _»

**Emmett** : « _Yeah Bella ! C'est trop, trop bien, on va pouvoir faire la compétition maintenant qu'elle est comme nous !_ »

**Rosalie** : « _Non mais je rêve qu'est ce qu'elle fait avec cette fille ! Je m'en doutais qu'elle savait de qui je parlait ! Mais Bella à l'air heureuse…_ »

**Jasper** : « _Je suis heureux, on a retrouvé notre sœur !_ »

**Alice** : « _C'est génial, Bella ma chérie, ma sœur, oh comme elle ma manquer, oui tellement ! Il faut que je lui parle ! Elle doit me dire tous ce qui lui est arrivée !_ »

Tout le monde semblait heureux de l'avoir retrouvée, et moi je l'étais encore plus.  
J'avais envie de la voir bougée, danser et faire son spectacle, mais également que tout cela se finisse et que l'on puisse lui parler.

Elle ne semblait pas nous avoir vus.  
Elle entame sa danse.  
C'est magnifique, elle bouge tellement bien, elle est tellement gracieuse et belle.

Ses cheveux dansaient et volaient autour d'elle, on dirait un ange !

Le spectacle se poursuivit, il y a des sketchs, des pièces de théâtre (petite), des démonstrations, etc.….

On vit une jeune fille monter sur scène pour chanter et la serveuse faisait les chœurs.  
Mais se fut une catastrophe, elle chantait faux, heureusement que pour les refrains la serveuse prenait le relais.

Encore divers présentation, puis les deux vampires chantèrent. Il faut avouer que la chanson (espagnole) était magnifique.

Celui aux cheveux raz avait une voix grave, et l'autre douce, mais, les deux voix étaient toutes deux mélodieuses.

Ils regardèrent souvent sur le côté, toute ma famille le vit, ce qui fait que nous avions tous tourné la tête en même temps, pour voir Bella derrière la serveuse, les deux bras passé autour de ses épaules et sa tête posé sur l'une d'elle.

Elles souriaient aux garçons, se balançant au son de la musique, et quand celle-ci devint de plus en plus douce, elles sortirent toute les deux un briquet, qu'elles allumèrent en faisant balancer la flamme.  
Quand ils les virent, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire et de leur faire des clins d'œil.

J'étais triste, ma famille semblait peinée. En effet elle semblait si heureuse, si bien, elle nous avait probablement oubliés, ou alors elle avait voulu tirer un trait sur nous pour refaire sa vie.  
Je baissais la tête, ne pouvant supporter ses échanges.

Mais plus tard, une autre danse commença et Alice me donna un coup de coudre pour que je voir Bella et les autre sur scène.  
Elle était magnifique, les cheveux lâchés, un débardeur vert et un petit short rouge (tenue de toutes les filles). Cette tenue était trop déshabillée, tous les garçons la fixaient avec des yeux de merlan frit et j'avais du mal à l'accepter. Je voulais la protéger de tous ses regards, la garder que pour moi.

Mais je ne pu qu'admirer cette succession de déhanchement, de mouvements, mains, pieds, bras, tête, cheveux, etc.…

Mais à la fin de la danse, le bouclé leva la tête et nous fixa, un sourire fit son apparition et pendant qu'elle saluait, il me semble qu'il révéla notre présence à Bella, qui redressa la tête à une vitesse folle.  
Elle nous fixa intensément, figée, elle oublia de quitter la scène. Son ami du la tirer, mais elle continua de nous fixé avant de disparaître dans les coulisses.

J'eu envie de la suivre, mais Esmé posa sa main sur mon genoux pour que je patiente jusqu'à la fin du spectacle.

Plus tard, un chant devait avoir lieu car la serveuse refit son apparition, mais elle se dirigeât vers le présentateur qui annonça un problème avec la chanteuse et qu'il allait voir si le chant aurait lieu quand même.

En lisant dans ces pensées je vis que la fille qui aurait du chanter était celle qui avait chanté faux, et qu'elle pleurait, refusant de vouloir à nouveau monter sur scène et se ridiculiser. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire et en expliquait la raison a ma famille qui rit également.

Puis j'entendis la fille dire que quelqu'un pouvait remplacer la chanteuse et parti la chercher.  
Elle passa près de nous et il me sembla l'entendre siffler…

Quand elle revint, s'était avec Bella qui râlait, refusant de chanter…

« - Je vais te tuer Ary !

- Tu m'aimes trop pour me faire çà !

- Ah oui ! mais tu me le payeras ! »

Je n'entendis pas la suite, mais pendant qu'elle avait marché, Bella n'avait pas levé la tête une seule fois. Finalement elle prit place devant le micro et le présentateur ne pu s'empêcher de dire « _j'espère qu'elle connaît la chanson_ ». Quel idiot !

Oh mon Dieu sa voix ! Une vraie beauté ! Douce, mélodieuse…

La première partie de sa chanson parlait de bonheur retrouvé, de soleil, et durant toute cette partie elle garda ses yeux rivés sur des chaises vides.

Puis pendant une partie instrumentale, la fille lui dit quelque chose, elle hocha la tête et quand enfin elle recommença à chanter, elle me fixa, comme si ces paroles m'étaient destinées.

Elle parlait de souvenirs, de bonheur, de l'amour pour un homme, un seul, qu'elle aimera toute sa vie même si lui avait refait sa vie ou s'il l'avait simplement oublié.

Puis elle regarda chaque membre de la famille et un léger sourire étira ses belles lèvres.

Nous aussi, nous avions tous le sourire, nous étions heureux, et moi content car elle m'aimait toujours, enfin je l'espérais.

Le spectacle pris fin, tous les élèves revinrent saluer et s'éparpillèrent.

**POV LUCIANO**

Quand j'ai reconnu les Cullen, je l'ai immédiatement dit à Bella, mais le choc l'a totalement paralysée et j'ai du la tirer.  
Puis Arianna l'a fait chantée, dire qu'elle avait refusé de prendre l'option chant et qu'elle a chanté devant tout le monde m'a fait bien rire.

Elle est plus forte que nous et pourtant elle a eu peur et elle est partie.  
Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir et nous a donc demandé d'ouvrir la salle de sculpture pour elle.  
Nous allions enfin découvrir son travail.

Nous étions allés dans la salle, et avions découvert des représentations sculpturales, de la tête de tous les Cullen et de nous.

En dessous de chacun il y avait une étiquette (sans nom mais je connaissais les visages, il y avait un phrase pour chacun

**Carlisle** : le visage d'un père bienveillant  
**Esmé** : Tendresse et douceur d'une mère  
**Emmett** : La joie de vivre incarnée  
**Rosalie** : Froideur extérieure et chaleur immense à l'intérieur  
**Jasper** : Le visage de la compassion  
**Alice** : Un petit lutin empli d'amour  
**Edward** : Un cœur en Or pour un homme irremplaçable  
**Kévin **: La discrétion et pourtant présence nécessaire  
**Arianna** : La douceur avec un enrobage de méfiance  
**Moi** : Un rayon de soleil tout simplement

Nous étions surpris, ses réalisations étaient tellement réalistes que l'ont pouvait croire que l'on se regardait dans un miroir (sculpture peintes).

S'est à ce moment là qu'ils firent leur entrée formant un V.


	12. Chapter 12

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Vampireaddict** : lol je suis dsl davoir mal coupé mé bon tu mfé rie alors jpe pa men empecher ! et oui dsl ! lol en tout cas je suis contente ke tu aime toujours autant ! alors jte retien pa plus, jte laisse lire la suite ! bisous, bonne lecture !

**Feu du Ciel** : merci merci sa me fé super plaisir, oui je c jme repet souvent mé bon jsui contente c pa ma fote si ? lol. En tout cas voila la suite ! et tu me dira ske tu en pense dds une tite review ? oui ? génial ba suis contente lol. Bomnne lecture ! bisous

**Scotty** : loool merci ! g adore ton « c bo » suis ocntente ke sa te fasse plaisir.et puis ba merci pr le reste pr lé complimen et tou ! voila la suite bonne lecture bisous

**Momiji33** : lool sérieu tariver a timaginé la scène ? alors jsui fiere de moi ! lol mé tkt tu tfé pa un film tt seule mé pluto moi ki est écri cette histoire ptdr.voila la suite jesper temera encor ! bisous

**Praes** : loooool jadore kan tu enrage c vengeance pr ta fic ! paske tu parle de moi non mé ta vu komen TOI tu coupes hein ? lol. Et g fé expré de la faire partir mdr et la povre tout le monde la traite de de tou lé nom ! moi je sui explosé kan je lis ! Et toré vu edward soté sur scène ? en plin mileu du spectacle ? mdr la on auré pu dire vive la discrétion ptdr ! en tout cas merci pr tou t complimen timagine pa comme je bombe le torse lol enfin facon de parler sui fiere mé surtou contente ! alor merci. Bonne lecture bisous ma belle.

**Inconnue707/lulu** : lol csérieu ta atendu longtemps ? jesper ke cette foi ci joré été moin longue ! sinon ba sui dsl ! et pi je sui pa fiere ke tu lise a la place d'étidier ! mdr na je déconne fo faire lé deux ! tu prépare koi si c pa indiccret ? carémen tu sauter devant ton ordi ? o pin chui contente ke tu soit ontente (ta compris ? lol). Alors voila la suite ! bonne lecture bisous

**CrazZy-BunNy** : looooool t hystériq c génial je voudré bien voir ! sa doi etre sympa ! et le o my carlisle jadore sérieu a chak foi ke je le li je sui explosé mdr ! alors jte laisse lire ! bonn lecture bisous aplus

**Aurore** : lol je c je sui pa gentille mé vous réagissez tellement mal ke sa devien tro marran a lire ! sui dsl mé moi je kiff kan vou voou enervez mdr ! lol en fet tu c t pa la seule personne nimagine bella danser ou faire un truc bien ( mem moi) mé jme sui di ke pr une foi elle auré lair moin conne mdr. Entou cas jesper ke tu va aussi aimer la suite ! bisous

**Arya15** : loooooooool sérieu tu veu autan lé retrouvailles mé jesper ke tu sra pa déssur paske pr sa jsui pa douer mdr c pr sa ke jle fé en dernier mdr ! lol et edward sur scene vous ete nombreuse a me lavoir sorti mé bon kom di vive la discrétion ! ptdr. Allez bonne lecture bisous !

**Pitchoungirl** : lol sérieu accro ? alalala sui tro contente ! timagine pas! Et oui c bien Edward ki est a la pointe du v! c le pls bo mdr ! en tout cas merci pr ton soutien ! voila mlaa suite en espéran ke tu aimera aussi ! bisouss

**Secret34** : sérei ta aimer ? suis contente timagine pa moi jaime ! voila jte ffé pa atendre plu lontem jte laisse lire ! bisous

**Titeliloud79** : merci bcp ; voila la suite. Bisous

**Fascinationlove** : merci merci merci ! a je sui grave contente ke sa te plaise. Merci pr ton com. Voila la suite bisous !

**Tagada** : lol je suis dsl la suite est pa venu de suite mé jesper ke c t pa tro long si ? a ba je suis dsl alors. Lol contente ke le coup de la vitre t'es plu , a dire vrai moi-même je mimaginé tro la scene lol. Lol tu lé a lu les troi (stravaganza) ? a dsl je voi ket en a mi un autre lol alors je retire ske g di. Ba c pareil pr moi jaime bcp mé pas autant ke twilight c impossible !voila la suite bisous et a la pro !

**Sophie** : merciiiii alala je sui grave contente merci pr tout ces compliment sa me fé super plaisir ! moi sadik ? naaaaaaa lol. Bon daccor tet un peu mdr. Lol jesper jté paf é attendre tro longte ! en tout cas voila la suite en espéran ke tu aimera tjr autan ! bisous

**Alice-Cullen-Sister-Psychic** : et salu t aussi une admiratrice d'Alice ? moi jladore enfin ta du le capter mdr ! en tout cas merci, je suis contente ke tu trouve mes retranscription de sentimen bien paske perso c pa tro mon truc lol alors suis contente. Pr lé etiquettes c t idée de derniere minutes alors si sa te plé suis ocntente ausssi. Voila la suite jesper ke tu va aimer ! bisous

**Naikyy** : salu ma chéri ! ca va ? moi oui lol. Je sui contente de ta review merci merci lol tu me fé tjr autan délirer en plus la jécri pdt ke joubli de tenvoyer lé chap sur hotmail ptdr une vré kiche je sui ptdr ! en tou cas tu la ta suite pas tro tot tu me dira mé jme ratrape, paske tu va avoir lotre cash apré ! et oui je sui gentille na ? mé si ! en tout cas si ta ressenti toute lé emotion ba suis fiere de moi et de toi ta réussi le test des emotion lol pfff jdi nimp laiss tomber c paske g tro la dale ! ata jre jvé cherché a manger ! voilaaaa bon tu ten fou je c mé jte raconte ma vie ke veu tu mdr ! lol et oubli pa té yeux peuven pa lire plus vite ke ton cervo le permé ! mdr. Allez voila la suite ma belle. Bonne lecture jtm bisous

**Fafou** : merci pr ton com sa me fé plaisir ! merci pr t compliment timagine pa com sa me fé plaisir ! alala en tout cas voila jte laisse lire la suite ! bisous

**IrishGirl6501** : yé tu c g cru ke je révé kan g vu ce lon com, mé timagine trop a commen je kff c trooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo bien. Bon alors jte répond. Je commence pa te demander si cette foi g mi autan de temps, si oui ba encor dsl mdr mé je sui longue a le détente en ce moment mdr. A oui je croise lé doigt pr ton bac ta interet a me dire ke ta reussi koika dici la joré fini ma fic mé tu poura mle dire kan mem. Lol pr Alice d'un coté lé fatiquante mé d'un autre elle est tro touchantee moi jlem tro et jadore kan elle sor a bella le style « me gache pa mon plaisr » mdr elle peu pa resiter, mé jadoreré avoir un sœur kom elle. En fet jaimeré avoir la famille au complet et edward pr moi mdr ! mé bon on a le droi de rever hein ! lol. Toi de toute facon ta Lutzy mdr, alors c koi ke tu prefer ché lui tu m ma pa di moi jve savoir ihihih. Looooooool le coup des 6min haie tu ma tro fé rire sérieu je rigolé comme un conne devant mo, ordi mé c paske c tro ca koi. Tu va voir biento michael va etre de retour jesper ke temera se sra…biento. Mé moi jem lé hapy end je c pa koi faire jaime pa etre méchantea la fin jlé pa été assez tu trouv ? lol. Yavé â de titre t sérieuse, ba c t chapitre 11 mdr ( et oui g jamé didé sinon). Tkt edward souffre mé il veu faire style il est for ! Jme sui di ke jem pa le rose du livre, moi jen veu une un peu plus gentille c chose faite ihi. Loooooool pr ariana tu ma tuer c t pr voir ke sa pouvé etre les cullen encor jlé paf é conter sur lé doigt mdr. Loooooooooool tkt je suis brune et fiere de l'etre ! et toi t bonde ? me di pa ke oui paske ta l'air de pas les aimer mdr. Ta vu sa du tir a l'arc tu aime ? suis contente. Et jadore le surnom « baseball-tir dans la cible » sérieu si javé su jloré utilisé, jaime bien domage, mtn c fini. Et tu aime le coté chochote de lutzy ? oui ? coool. Sérieu tavé pa capter masen ? hein c pa bien ! lol na je rigol jten veu pa tkt. Pr la serveuse il voulé juste voir si bella travaillé la ou pas et oui c vré lon pa suivi mé soré pa été drole lol. Lol ton proviseur carémen, lol sa va g bien écri alors. Oui il croi ke belle est en couplé en plus la pensée du gars l'aide pa u tou, c t volontaire mdr, je c sui méchante mdr ! et c le Edward jalou et possessif ke je kiff le plus jte di jle veu ke pr moi je c c pa bien mé alalala ske jlm dr. Oula dsl je par en vrille. Lol prk o nymphe, sa danse comment ? je c pa moi. Looooooooooooooool kan elle chante sa te fé penser au shopping ? prk ? olalala tu mfé tro rire t tro forte ! ta raison joré du mettre un passage ou elle bute la meuf ki a chanter fo, mé bon jy est pa penser, et pi sa auré pas respecter lidéologie de Carlisle paske jy tien moi ! je kif carlisle mdr mé sa tu doi lavoir compri, mdr. Et pr le chant jsui daccor moi aussi je sré raide morte mé bella malgré lé apparence et forte nes ce pa ? ihihi. Loooooooooooooooooooool oui ta vu sa g été gentille avec lutzy paske je suis sur ke toi aussi tu trouve ke c un rayon de soleil, jme trompe ? mdr. Pour la pharse « ses réalisations étaient tellement réaliste » ba je suis dsl paske javé mem pa remarké je javé écri sa ! ptdr tu doi te dire lé folle mé sérieu sa devé sonner bien kan je lé écri ! mdr, en tout cas javé pa fé expré ! et dsl pr la fote mdr et oui je parle d Cullen c t pa logik ? a merde, bon va ta vu tu te trompe puiske je d rép ! a mé merde joré pa du ! a mé sui gentille alors jte laisse la réponse mdr. En tout cas je di merci pr tou t compliment, les tite remarq, tout koi. Sa me fé super plaisir. Merci davoir pri le temps de commenter et sache ke moi jen prendré autan kil fodra pr répondre ! et oui ta vu sa g pa tro la class kan mem. Loooooooooool kom jme la pete, na je décone mé je prendré mon tems paske jadoore kan c long. Timagine pa comen d t getz ! bon je v pa métaler plus voila la suite ! bisous la miss et bonne lecture ! et a la prochaine review jesper !

**Ptitebella45** : merci bcp pr ton tic om je suis ravi ke tu aime ! et pi c pa a toi de dire merci mé a moi pr ton soutien et t encouragements, alors merci. Voila la suite jesper kel te plera également. Bisous

**Margaux** : je me suis encor mal arrété ? na !! si ? a ba je sui pa dsl paske vo réaction me fon tro délirer !en tout cas merci bcp tu ma fé rire ! alors jte fé pa atendre plus longtemps jte laisse lire la suite ! bisous

**Simklob** : merci merci !je sui contente sérieu tu c prk ba paske mem ket avé pa le temps tu ma écri ! sa me fé grav plaisir tu c mem pa. A ba te revoila ! génial. Lol a oui les cullen son de retour taten sa depui telmen logtern lol tu ma fé tro rire, t carémen en mode detresse ? lol. Oui ta vu jme sui di kil été temps de faire une pose ds lé souffrances de bella !g bien di pose lol. Loooooooooooooooooooool na mé tu c ke le v et lé oiseau g t tro morte de rire ! g pa capter le lien si se n'est kan moi je dessine jsuis telemen nul ke je f d V pr lé oiseau mdr. En tout cas tu ma fé rire et c l'essentiel tu croi pa ? lol. Et ba pr toute t autre kestion ba fo lire la suite et oui paske sinon se sré pa drole ! moi jve tentendre dire ke g coupé méchamen mdr. Lol prk veu plu de toi le traducteur ? tu la tro soulé ? mdr c domage moi jémé bien c sympa de voir les écriture ! bref la je métale mdr ! mé si sa remarche ba sache ke moi sa mamuse paske g lair dune mongole kan jessaye de déchifrer : mdr. Et wé moi je veu le gros bisous ! é oui tu croyé talé passer a coté ! lol na c com tu veu. En tout cas merci pr tout ! voila la suite gro bisous miss

**Crazy reading** : tu ma fé tro rire merci pr ce gentil com. Et pi le tire c loin d yeux près du cœur et oui g changé un ti peu, alors sa te donne un peu la réponse. En tout cas sui contente ke sa te plaise et jte laisse lire la suite ! bisous

**Alexia** : merci ? prk ? c a moi de te remercier de me lire. Et oui alors ba merci cp ? et je c pa si elle ve encore durer longten je sui dsl mé jvé voir. Donc merci encor pr ton soutien et voila la suite ! bisous bonne lecture !

**Love-love-me** : merciiii ! alalla je suis contente ! merci pr ton soutien,suis ravi ke tu aime. Jte retarde pas plus voila la suite ! bisous

**Elveleie** : merci, merci, et encore merci, pour les compliment et ton soutin sa f écho au cœur. Et je suis pas dsl de coupé com sa paske ta réaction me fé tro délirer ! et oui lol. Sérieu tu kife encor plus ? prk paskil se son retrouvé ? enfin si on peu dire sa ! lol et pi timagine pa comme je suis contente ke t tout relu ! entendre sa sa me wahou je c pa je trouv pa le mot lol. Mé j'aime. Et je voulé te demander sa ve dire koi ton pseudo ? et sa se prononce komen ? je c je sui curieuse mé t pas obliger de rep. Voila encore merci et voila la suite ! bone lecture bisous

**Charliine-x** : merci pr ton tic om. Alors pr te répondre sa pren pa vrémen en compte hésitation hormi le fet kil se fiance, oui c tout jcroi bien, alors tinkiet pa. En tout cas merci, voila la suite bisous.

**Samy** : helo ! a ba je sui contente ke sa te plaise et jesper ke je v continuer ds le pa cucu paske moi jem pa tro non plus mé on c jamé je peu ecrire un truc nul ! et oui on c jamé. Pr la baston, ba jve te dire oui biento ! mé jten di pa plus mdr ! voila meri encore et jte laisse lire la suite ! bisous

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

(Toujours pov Lutzy)

Nous nous tenions dans un coin de la pièce.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, et furent surpris de découvrir les sculptures à leur effigie.

Ils firent le tour de la salle, regardèrent, tous, chaque statue avec attention, et lurent les petites phrases de commentaires.  
Ils semblaient être ravis, car leurs visages étaient lumineux.

Alice avait un grand sourire et sautillait de joie devant sa représentation.

Une fois leur tour terminé, ils nous firent face, affichant un regard plus méfiant (ils avaient inconsciemment reformé leur V).

Instinctivement, Kév et Ary se tendirent, formant, eux, une ligne à mes côtés.

- On ne vous veut aucun mal, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je me présente...

- Carlisle Cullen. Détendez vous! j'avais prononcé ces mots pour qu'Ary et Kév soit moins sur leur gardes.

Ils s'étaient tous figés quand j'avais coupé la parole à Carlisle et que je l'avais présenté sans me tromper.  
Je continuais donc, pour m'amuser.

- Voici, Esmé, Emmett, Alice et Edward Cullen, ainsi que Jasper et Rosalie Hale.

Une fois de plus ils furent surpris que je les connaisse aussi bien, car non seulement je les avais nommés, mais je les avais désignés chacun sans commettre une seule erreur.

Il fallait avouer que je me souvenais bien d'eux, et j'étais content de les revoir et pourquoi pas de faire leur connaissance, si j'en avais la possibilité. Pour le moment ils ne semblaient pas nous appréciés.

Mais je les comprends, deux de nous sont sur leurs gardes et moi je viens et je les présenté comme si c'était de vielles connaissances.  
Je ne pu retenir mon petit sourire.

Ils finirent par incliner légèrement la tête, et je me décider à présenter les miens.

- Je me nomme Luciano Masen, voici ma sœur Arianna et mon frère Kévin Rook. Vous connaissez évidement notre sœur Bella, qui malheureusement à du partir prématurément.

- Vous avez brisé notre vitre! Famille Masen et Rook. Rosalie était très tendue.

- Oh! J'étais choqué d'apprendre ou ils vivaient. Vous habitez au bord du lac?

- Oui. Me répondit Alice, le plus simplement possible.

- Nous vous prions de nous excuser c'était un accident. Durant un jeu j'ai déconcentré Bella qui à envoyé la balle trop fort. Emmett pouffa de rire, ce qui nous fit tous sourire. Mais elle s'est arrangée pour qu'on vous en livre une nouvelle.

- Oh! Il ne fallait pas. Nous nous serions débrouillés. Esmé avait les yeux brillants, Bella lui avait manqué.

- Nous ne savions pas à qui nous avions à faire, nous préférons rester discrets. En tout cas, nous sommes ravis de vous voir. Nous vous cherchions depuis si longtemps...

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle ne nous à pas oublier? Elle voulait nous retrouver? Et pourquoi Masen? Edward semblait confus mais heureux.

- Non, elle ne vous a jamais oublié. Elle dit toujours "Carlisle sait comment préserver sa famille, j'aurais du m'en douter! mais il faut continuer car il m'a toujours appris à ne pas baisser les bras. On les retrouvera!". Je sais que ce n'ai pas à moi de vous dire cela, mais… vous veniez de vous marier… et… tu es l'homme qu'elle aime plus que tout au monde, elle voulait garder une trace de votre mariage, un souvenir de toi. Ainsi nous avons simplement accepté son choix et adopter ce nom. Mais si vous le souhaitez, nous le changerons.

- Non, si elle l'a choisie, elle…enfin vous pouvez le garder. Je suis heureux de savoir que s'est en partie pour moi quel l'a choisie. Il avait en effet un sourire et regardait sa famille fièrement.

Ils étaient rassurés de voir qu'en effet elle avait toujours pensé à eux.

- Comment ce fait-il que vous nous connaissiez aussi bien? Me demanda t-il encore.

- Disons que je vous ai déjà vu, il y a longtemps… dans une montagne... un incident avec un tee-shirt ensanglanté de Bella...

J'avais la tête baissée aussi je ne vis pas Rosalie se ruer sur moi, mais j'entendis un fort grognement d'Arianna qui me fit relever la tête, pour la voir, qui s'était placé devant moi pour me défendre.

- Que lui as tu fait misérable? Elle semblait très en colère. D'ailleurs tous l'étaient à présent, et l'ambiance était devenue électrique.

Je posais une main sur l'épaule d'Arianna, lui disant que ça allait.  
Puis en me retournant également vers Kévin, je leur dis calment :

- Merci Ary. Ecoutez, vous devriez retrouvés Bella. Elle aura besoin de vous. Je vous rejoindrais vite, ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation et quelques regards en coin, Ary me serra des ses bras, me soufflant au creux de l'oreille _« fais tout de même attention, ils ont l'air très méfiants_ ». Puis elle me fit une bise.  
Ils nous saluèrent et quittèrent la salle en silence.

Mon téléphone sonna quelques secondes plus tard.  
Ils m'annoncèrent que Bella était partie à pied, laissant notre moto à ma disposition.

Je fis un léger sourire, car elle pensait toujours aux autres avant de pensée à elle, je baissais la tête. Je m'inquiétais pour elle.

- Que ce passe-t-il? me demanda Carlisle, me faisant relever la tête.

- Rien, merci tout va bien.

- Pourtant vous sembler inquiet, soucieux. Je souris.

- Vous êtes bien comme elle vous avait décri, attentif, compréhensif, et bien plus encore... Pour répondre à ta question Rosalie, sa va être bien long...

- On a tout notre temps! me coupa t-elle sèchement.

Là encore je souris, Bella les avait tous parfaitement décrit.

- Moi pas, je m'inquiète pour Bella, il faut que j'aille la chercher. Elle vous a cherchée si longtemps que vous voir comme çà, lui a fait un choc. Elle a peur que vous l'ayez oublié ou refait votre vie, surtout toi Edward. Mais, je préfère qu'elle vous raconte se qui lui est arrivé elle même.

- Elle ne devrait pas penser une chose pareille! Edward avait pensé à voix haute, et semblait peiné.

Je commençais à sortir de la pièce, prenant la direction du parking et leur fit signe de me suivre, se qu'ils firent.

Je continuais de parler tout en avançant.

- Ecoutez, j'aime ma sœur, c'est grâce à elle si je suis là aujourd'hui. Elle m'a toujours protégé…maintenant c'est à mon tour. Elle a beaucoup souffert et je veux juste vous demander de lui laisser le temps de se ressaisir, de ne pas la brusquer... pour son bien.

- Bien sur, nous comprenons parfaitement, nous ne feront jamais rien qui pourrait lui causé du tord. Mais pouvez-vous nous en dire quelques mots se qui lui est arrivée? S'il vous plait. Esmé avait le regard suppliant, je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir en lui refusant cela.

J'étais arrivé devant ma moto, et pris donc la parole :

- Pour faire vite, elle a été agressée, violée, enlevée, torturée et à été maintenue prisonnière, sans voir l'extérieur pendant presque cinq ans.

Ils émirent tous un hoquet de surprise. Leurs regards se firent plus sombre, surtout celui d'Edward, qui devint noir. Je poursuivi mon récit.

- Quand elle à été retenue on lui à amener des humains ensanglantés, et quand elle a failli céder, elle vous a vu Carlisle et par respect pour tout ce que vous et votre famille lui avez apporté, elle n'a jamais cédé, malgré toutes les tortures.

Les yeux de Carlisle devinrent humides et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
Les autres le regardèrent avec tendresse.

- Je l'ai rencontré là bas, quand à mon tour on m'a transformé et retenu dans cette cave. Elle était détruite et pourtant elle m'a tout appris, je lui dois tout.

J'avais parlé faiblement, car me remémorer ses souvenirs était bien plus difficile que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Pour leur part, ils étaient littéralement figés par l'horreur de se qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.  
Ils étaient profondément touchés et je savais qu'ils s'en voulaient.

J'ouvris la boite de ma moto et en sorti un CD que je remis à Edward.

- Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé, elle ne voudrait pas que vous pensiez cela. Ce CD, c'est pour vous prouver qu'elle ne vous a jamais oublié, mais elle n'est pas au courant de son existence. Ne lui dites rien s'il vous plait. Maintenant veillez m'excuser, je dois la retrouver, mais vous n'avez qu'à passé à la maison demain.

J'enfourchais ma moto.

- Au revoir, à bientôt.

- Merci beaucoup, au revoir, me dit Carlisle.

Les autres encore sur le choc hochèrent simplement la tête.

Je mis le contact de la Yamaha et quittais le parking en trombe.

**POV EMMETT **

Je n'en reviens pas, nous avons retrouvé Bella.

Certes elle a une famille mais jamais elle nous a oubliés.  
Et puis elle aime toujours mon frère, puisqu'elle lui a emprunté son nom.

Enfin j'espère qu'elle l'aime, quoique j'en suis presque sûr. Ces deux là ne peuvent donc pas se passé l'un de l'autre!  
J'imagine déjà les retrouvailles! Ca promet d'être mouvementé!

Et puis elle n'a pas trop changée puisqu'elle a réussi à briser une vitre de l'autre côté du lac!  
A ma Bella! Ce que je sui heureux de l'avoir retrouvé saine et sauve.

Enfin saine si on ne parle pas de se qui lui est arrivée.

Je me demande qui lui a fait ça et se qu'ils sont devenus.  
Parce qu'à mon avis il faudrait que l'on aille leur régler leurs comptes! Ah si oui rien de tel qu'une vrai bagarre!

Nous avons tous été choqués par ce récit, on n'ose pas croire que cela puisse être vrai.

Nous venions d'arriver à la maison et avions trouvé une livraison devant la porte.  
Esmé l'a ouverte en disant qu'elle provenait d'Isabella Masen.

Nous avions accouru pour regarder et y avons trouvé une nouvelle vitre ainsi qu'un mot l'excusant pour cet incident.

Nous rigolions tous. Elle était restée la même.

Enfin, Edward alla mettre le DVD dans le lecteur.  
Nous nous sommes tous installés pour regarder.

Une berceuse, SA berceuse commença et le titre défila : _" Isabella Masen Cullen"._

Puis une photo de toute notre famille, avec Edward qui le tenait dans ses bras.

Plusieurs photos défilèrent ainsi, nous représentant toujours avec de grands sourires.

Enfin une autre photo apparue, Bella triste, pensive, assise sur un balcon, puis au bord d'une falaise, etc... Elle ne souriait sur aucune photo.

Puis il y en eu d'autre, avec son autre famille, elle semblait s'amuser, mes ses yeux restaient tout de même légèrement triste.

On la vit également en maillot au bord d'une piscine, au volant de sa voiture, les cheveux au vent, sur la moto, ou encore en train de faire du tir à l'arc sur le lac.  
Elle était magnifique il fallait l'avouer, tout comme les autres membres de sa famille.

Puis on pu voir une succession de petites vidéos.  
Bella faisant de la danse, courant dans les bois, dessinant (Edward), et vu de derrière, puis de profile, assise tout à fait immobile au bord du lac. Puis on l'entendit s'écrier en relevant la tête "_Ah je te hais! Tu sais que j'ai horreur des films et des photos Lutzy!"_.  
Et son rire cristallin résonna en même temps que des nouvelles photos de nous défilaient.

Puis après une douce mélodie, le film pris fin.  
Mais comme hypnotisé, nous continuions à fixer l'écran.

**POV LUCIANO**

Il y a un moment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis dit que je devais faire un montage avec des photos et des vidéos de Bella.

Je sentais du changement allait avoir lieu.

Ainsi j'avais emprunté discrètement des photos et autres souvenirs de Bella, mais je ne lui avais rien dit car elle aurait été triste et ne voulait pas les confiées (car elle en a peu).

Nous étions allés discrètement dans sa chambre (à Forks, chez son père) et elle avait récupérer se qui lui était si chère.  
Bref j'avais fait un montage, en me disant que se serait une preuve pour les Cullen que jamais elle ne les avait oubliés.

Après avoir quitté les Cullen, j'ai rejoins les miens. Ils étaient dans la forêt, mais ne parlaient pas.  
Bella m'avoua qu'elle se sentait ridicule, qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fuit ses retrouvailles qu'elle attendait tant.  
Mais elle avait peur qu'ils ne tiennent plus à elle…

Je lui ai donc raconté notre échange (hormis l'histoire de la vidéo), la prévenant ainsi de leur venue le lendemain.

Puis nous sommes rentrés, aussi doucement que l'on pouvait, profitant pour savourer ce moment en famille.

Nous sommes respectivement allés travaillés le soir.

Le lendemain, en début d'après midi, nous allions nous installer à l'extérieur pour attendre les Cullen, quand nous avions été surprit de voir debout devant notre entrée avec un énorme sourire, Michael.

Le dernier des trois vampires qui nous avaient maintenus prisonniers.

Il était entouré de deux autres vampires. Mais je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, car il prit la parole :

- Bonjour mes amis, je suis ravi de vous retrouver vous, les vôtres, ainsi que les Cullen que nous avons croisés en chemin !


	13. Chapter 13

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Fascinationlove : **merci merci merci ! jsui contente ke tu attende aussi impatiemment la suite ! lol alor ta attein le point culminant de l'impatience ? ihihi sui contente ! voila la suite g fai ossi vite ke possible ! bonne lecture bisous !

**Praes : **looooooooool tu ma fé tro délirer ! alors tu veux me tuer ? je suis contente ke mé idée t plu ( dvd). A bon si tu prefere jpe dire ke je me venge d fin brutale de Naikyy ET des tienne ! et oui oui oui moi g t en transe en attendant tes suites ! ihihi. Et ta interet a poster ton deuxieme chapitre ! moi g fé aussi vite ke jpe ! enfin presk mdr. Berf suis contente ke sa te plaise ! et oui voila la suite ! merci encore ma belle. Bisous

**Feu du Ciel : **fantastique ? t sérieuse ? merciiiiiiiii oui merci sa me touche grave ! jsui ravi de te vpoir à chaque chapitre ! voila la suite, bonne lecture, Bisous !

**Simklob : **lol oui ta vu sa jme suis arrangé pr ke tu me dise ke g mal coupé et encore ds ce chapitre aussi ! mdr tu me telement rire c pa ma fote ! lol et ta raison le méchant porte bien son nom et jimagine mem pa si ya une guere tu me sortiré « mechant1, méchant2, etc… » mdr jcroi je sré vite perdu ! Et s'il va faire du mal au Cullen, ba tu va le voir tré vite puiske la réponse est juste en dessous ! et oui mé attend jte retien encore un peu , expré lol, jvé raconté nimp juste pr retarder ta lecture ! lol sa marche mon systeme tu croi ? et o fet sérieu sui aussi méchante ke le méchant ? mé naaaaaa tu di sa juste paske t en colère ! oui jte compren vu ke depui avant je tempeche de lire la suite mdr ! ta vu pr une foi jte di pas « bon je te retien pa plu longtemps » mdr non non je fé tou le ocontraire ! lol. Et merci pr lé traduction ds les diverses langues, je kiff tjr autan mdr ! bon aller le suplice à assez durer, na ? bon daccor je continue. si ? a merde bon ba ok jmaret la et jte laisse lire ! allez jte fé d gro bisouss a+

**Unknow123 : **merci bcp pr tout t complimen sa motive a fond ! en tout cas je suis ravi ke sa te plaise autant ! alors je te retarde pas plus et jtedi juste bonne lecture ! bisous

**Scotty : **tjr autant de plaisir ? sérieu ? aalalalalal je suis tt contente, et oui ta vu men fo pa bcp ! llol na mé sérieu merci pr t compliments ! jsuis ravie. Tu veux ke jécrive moins bien ? lol a ba on peu tjr essayé mdr sa pouré etre… ba moin bien lol. Et o fet tarache pa trop de cheveu jvé men vouloir sinon ! en tout cas voila la suite ! jesper kel te plaira autan ke le reste ! gro bisous

**Ptitebella45 : **ta eu d frisson ? oulala je suis fiere de moi ! oui timagine pa comen sa me fé plaisir ! lol tu c tu ma fé rire kan tu me di ket écouter de la zic en mem temps, ba moi j'écris en écoutant de la musik, l'inspiration vien mieu ! kom koi rien kune musik de fnd peu faire ressentir plin de choses ihihi. Michael te fait peur ? et ba te di ke tu a raison lol ;) et c pa a toi de dire merci mais bien a moi pr ton soutien car sans vous je seré pa la ! voila jte laisse lire la suite en espérant te retrouver ds la prochaine review. Bisous

**Aurore : **et oui lé machants sont de retour mé tet kil vont kan mem se revoir nos ti chéri lol jte laisse lire pr sa oui fodré pa jte donne la réponse ! et pr laction ba jte diré ke si jlé bien décrite alor oui va yen avoir mdr ! merci dtre tjr au rendez vous ! voila la suite ! bisous

**Naikyy : **saluuuuuuuuuu ! lol et oui cash je voi ton nom je pete un cable ! mdr. Tu veux le 14 ? a ba dsl lé pa fini mdr mé le débu oui ! mé fo me dire par mail lol et oui g pa msn ! ta vu je suis une povre fille mdr. Olalala je raconte nimp. Et tu c ke t « o putin de merde » me fon tjr xplosé de rire paske jtimagine tro sur ton fauteil entrain de dire sa ! ptdr. Et tu a parfaitement raison d'autre mon tuer ! mdr fé vous me faites tellement rire c plu for ke moi ! lol en tout cas merci ma chéri detre toujour la pr me soutenir suis grav contente ! alors jte laisse kan meme lire la suite ! jtm et jte fé d enormes bisous

**Maudetg : **lol tu c ke ton simple « WOW » ma fé explosé de rire ! je suis super contente ke tu est eu d frissons ! je suis fiere un peu lol. Et pr ta question komen je f pr écrire aussi bien, ba g pa tro de réponse paske mem perso jme disé ba c tet pa super, je laisse juste mes doigt glissser sur les touches du clavier ! lol. Lol en tout caas merci bcp pr ton soutin sa me touhe enormément ! bonne lecture ! bisous

**Eleveleie : **hey salu la miss ! l commence en rigolant paske jimagine ton "grognement de la jungle antik" ptdr. Si ta le doi de me tuer pr ma facon de couper lol je totorise : ihihih. Et je sui vrémen ravi ke le passage du dvd t autan plu surtout ka la base il devé pa y etre ! alor merci. C gentil de mavoir répondu pr ton pseudo perso moi jle trouve super bo, sa fé je c pa feerique ! je c p amé c tré bo ! jadore ! bon ba jte laisse lire ma tite suite trankilement ! jtefé d bisous a+

**Inconnue707/lulu : **lol tu me fé tjr delirer ! et jesper ke tu lit pas a la place de travailler cette fois loo ! allez jte laisse lire la suite. Merci encore. Bisous. A ba je voi ke ta reécri alors ba jte répon avec plasire ke je sui flatée ke t tou relu ! sérieu sa me touche bcp ! et pr ske tu ma di t sur ke sa coupé ? moi g pa vu enfi g ptet cru c t volontaire mé tkt c pa grave mdr ! tu pass le bac ? ou autre ? et puiske ta relu je pense ke ta vu ke michael été pa mort ! ihihi. Et la non je croi il a pa coupé mdr. Re salut mdr tu c je suis explosé de te revoir tu me fé vrément tro rire. Ma povre jesper jté paf é attendre tro longtemps mé tu va me pardoné hein puiske la suite est juste en dessous mdr. Lol et tkt moi jaime kan tu mécri ! et tkt ton pétage de plomb est excellent. Bisous a toi ! looooooooooooooool et ba jte retrouve encore mdr je sui explosé je suis dsl si je t déconcentre ds ton travail mé je suis contente de voir ke tu attend avec autan d'impatience ! merci mé je croi tu vas etre decu en lisan ske je v mettre juste au dessu du cahpitre lol alors jte donne redez vous juste en dessous ! gro bisous la miss !

**Arya15 **: lol sa vien les retrouvailles tkt ! et na lotre été pa mort ils été trois et seulemen 2 sont morts ! et oui ya un rascapé mdr. Alors voila la suite en espéran kel te plaira ! bisous

**Alice-Cullen-Siter-Psychic : **je suis ravi ke sa te plaise. Et aussi ke tu est aimer le passage du dvd ! lol voila la suite, bonne lecture ! bisous

**IrishGirl6501 : **hello la miss ! ca va bien jesper ! et ta pa a meremercier pr la réponse c a moi de te remercier te mécrire, alors ba merci. Et jadore kan tu commente au fur et a mesure c génial ! je suis contente ke tu me veuille pa pr le temps ke je pren iihihi. O fet g passé mon bac ya 2 ans lol et ata pr la frase ke ta pa capter fo ke jaille relire lol…Alor voila je disé ke tu devé me tenir au couran pr ton bac, mé ke au momen d résultats joré fini ma fic, mé ke tu aura ka me lé dire kan mem ! ta compri la ? lol paske g limpression ke c pa mieu ihihi sinon ba suis dsl lol. A merde jvien de capter ke g ecri sa pr rien paske tavé tré bien compri ptdr ! alala je rigole toute seule ! jsuis xplosé… bon avec du sérieu oui ma fic est biento fini ce chapiptre est l'avant dernier ! dsl jalé le précisé juste apré pr tous ! mé mtn ta ta comfirmation, en fet javé jamé prévu une longue fic et je prefere kel soi courte me kel vou est plu et tet si vou le souhaitez je fré une suite ou tou simplement une nouvelle ou tet rien lol. Tu c malgré lé apparence en vré je ne croi pa etre tré imaginative ! oui cette fic c un rev ke g fé a la base et g brodé ihihi. Voila tu coné tou mé secrets lol. Ta de la chance davoirune sœur kom alice ihihi jadoreré sa moi alala je sré aussi taré kelle mdr. Pr lutzy je c pas sil foutra la merde mé ki c lol, jten di pa plus. Et tu c ke je croi t pire sadik ke moi ! oui oui oui ta bien entendu mdr. Pr le retour de michael tkt il revien en force ! mdr. Lol moi je di vive lé brune !! mdr olalala on es pa gentil mé sa fé du bien d'éxtériorisé ptdr. Oui je voi tro Lutzy mannequin a ba tu medonne d idée ki c ! et le koté chochote tu c jy est pensé par hasar dison ke je trouvé rien ki auré pu le destabilisé alor g mi premier truc ki m'est venu a l'esprit ! ravi ke t aimer. A bak i n'aime pa Edward jaloux et possessif ? sérieu c le reve mdr. Alalala sa yé je reve lol. G compri la comparaison bella et nymphe oui c vré en fet jy avait pa penser mé c vré. Et le coup du chant jimagine aussi oui il a fallu la trainer comme un boulet ptdr ! Alor je cntinue a jaime kan c long ihihi. Oui pr leu tetes devant les statue moi je lé voyé ds un mélange de choc et d'emeerveillement ! paske elle sont tro réalistes. Ta vu sa Lutzy est un boss d anné apré il se souvien encore, en mem temps bella a du lui remplir les oreilles avec eux duran ces années mdr. Loooooooooool et il semble pa lé apprécier on se demande prk mdr le gars a osé coupé la parole a Carlisle mdr ! tu trouve pa ma rosalie fé tro rire elle réa gi a quar de tour ! moi jaime bien lol. Il se battrons peut etre lol ki c la encor jte di rien de plus mdr ! lol tkt moi si javé été a la place de bella je seré pa parti, je lui auré sauté dessu direct mdr ! alors apré ta écri « J'adore cette histoire avec le nom d'ed » et la plus rien ! jsui tro triste au débu jme sui di ta mi ailleurs, mé ya rien snif. Bon b aya du avoir un beug… en tout cas merci pr tout ske tu ma di compliment comentaire et jen passe ! jtadore merci davoir pris ton temps ! voila jte laisse lire la suite. A oui au fet je voulé savoir prk ce pseudo, ihih je c sui curieuse lol Bisous la miss

**Secret34 **: merciiiii sa me fé plaisir tou t compliments.et na michael é pa mort ils été trois et lui été parti kan ils on tuer les deux autres ! mé tkt se sra redi. Alors jte fé pa attendre plus longtemps jte laisse lire la suite ! bonne lecture, bisous

**Vampireaddict **: prk je coupe au moment fatal ? bat et paske vo reaction me fon mourir de rire ! c plus for ke moi dsl mdr. Et si ta horreur du suspense alor c clair tu souffre avec moi mdr ! alors jte laisse vite lire la suite ! bisous et jesper ke tu va aimer

**Tagada : **merci bcp pr t encouragements, sa me fé tré plaisir. Et ta raison je pense ke sa va etre mouvementé ! lol mé pr sa jte laisse lire. Wé c clair ke arianna et luciano (stravaganza) il on été lent a la détente ! pfff il tourné tjr autour du pot ! mé bon lol sa fé délire kelke par c d enfants lol. Et moi je prefer 1000 fois twilight. Lol voila la suite miss et jte di a la prochaine reviews ! bisous

**Puky : **ahaha tu me fé rire mé je sui dsl je peu pas répondre a ta kestion se sré injuste mé tkt elle sont juste en dessou ! jte retien pa plus longtemps et jte laisse lire ! jesper sa te plaire ! bisous

**Sasa : **lol et oui je sui daccor pr c imbeciles mé bon ils metten de lambiance mdr ! en tout cas merci pr t compliments, sa me fait plaisir ! voila le chap suivant ! bisous

**Annabelle **: tu a tou a fé raison, l'action revien et edward ne va pa etre tendre mdr. Merci pr ton soutien, voila la suite ! bisous

**Sophie **: tu a aimer le montage foto ? je suis contente paske au debu il été pa prévu g improvisé ! moi sadik ? na lol enfin si tet un peu mdr. Mé vo réctions me sidèrent c pa ma fote mdr. Tkt elle viendron les retrouvailles ta plu très longtemps a attendre ! tu va me menacer ptdr alalala tu me fé tro rire ta le droi mé alors sans la massue mdr ! a sérieu tu me fé rire merci ! alor voila le chap suivant ! bonne lecture ! bisous

**Samy : **lol ezt si je me sui arété et cette foi ci c encor pareil mdr tu va me tuer ? lol je totorise mé atention tora pa la suite sinon mdr. Alor ta réussi a tareter di penser ? jesper ke na mdr. Bon aller je sui gentille je te laisse lire ! jesper ke tu aimera tjr autant ! bisous

**Alexia : **oui l'histoire est biento fini ! lol ou tu as eu cette info mdr. Oui javé pa prévu kel soit longue alor jve pa la ralongé pr pa kel perde son charme. Mé merci bcp et je suis ravi ke tu passe un bon momen en lisan tu c sa me fé plaisir ! voila jte laisse lire miss ! gro bisous

**Line : **merciiiii ! je sui contente ke tu la trouve original ! sa me fé grave plaisir ! c un super complimen ! alors voila jte laisse découvrir la suite en espéran ke tu aimera tjr ! bisous

* * *

**Bon alors je l'annonce officiellement, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier !**

**Oui vous avez bien lu !**

**Je suis désolée si vous étés déçu, mais en fait je n'est jamais prévu d'écrire une fic.**

**Vous pouvez remercier Naikyy de m'avoir poussé à en faire une. Merci ma belle !**

**Par conséquent elle n'est pas longue.**

**En fait, cette histoire, je l'ai rêvée et je l'ai mise sur papier en y ajoutant des éléments, mais elle s'est à peu prêt terminer comme elle finira.**

**Alors je ne souhaite pas le rallonger plus que je ne l'avais prévu au départ, pour rester fidèle à mon reve, mais également pour ne pas prendre le risque qu'elle vous intéresse moins.**

**Mais qui sait peut être que je ferais une suite ou une autre histoire !**

**Donnez moi vos avis ou impressions.**

**Voilà je ne vous retiens pas plus, je vous laisse lire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous à tous et toutes.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 **

Kevin et Arianna nous avaient rejoins à une vitesse folle en entendant un étranger parler.

- Comment çà les Cullen ? Demanda nerveusement Bella.

- Disons qu'ils allaient juste quitter leur domicile pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt, alors, nous avons pensé les attendre sur le chemin. Comme tu t'en doutes, je ne suis pas venu seul.

Bella nous fixa Arianna et moi.  
Nous comprîmes que nous devions aller les rejoindre, pour les aider.

Elle parla aussi vite qu'elle le pu, demandant à Arianna _«Je t'en pris protège les de tout, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ».  
_Ary se contenta de hocher la tête et nous prîmes la décision de nager pour les rejoindre, car en coupant par le lac nous gagnerons du temps.

Nous sommes partis et avons laissé Kevin et Bella avec les trois autres.  
Je me demandais combien ils étaient là bas, car je me rappelais que Michael à le don de cacher les odeurs. Par conséquent, nous risquons d'être surpris.

J'entendis cependant Michael dire _« Ils arriveront trop tard »_

**POV ALICE**

J'étais heureuse comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis 20 ans.  
En effet nous avions retrouvé Bella.

J'avais retrouvé ma meilleure amie, ma sœur.

Je prévoyais déjà des sorties, et plein d'autres distractions, en sa compagnie et pourquoi pas avec les autres membres de sa famille.

Ça me fait bizarre de dire « sa » famille, car pour moi, « nous » sommes sa famille.  
Mais nous devons d'abord les connaître avant de les jugés.

Et puis ce fameux Luciano n'a pas l'air méchant.

Nous avions décidé d'y aller à pied, histoire de nous détendre au passage, et de laisser un maximum de temps à Bella, pour ce préparé à nos retrouvailles.

Mais à peine quittions nous la maison que j'eu une vision. Nous étions attaqués par un grand nombre de vampires. Ils sortaient progressivement des arbres, tranquillement, les uns après les autres. Mais bizarrement, je n'arrivais pas à définir leur nombre.

J'avais expliqué ma vision, mais tout le monde été trop pressé pour se rendre chez Bella. Ainsi, n'avons pas réellement prit le temps de réfléchir.

Nous nous sommes mis en route et discutions tranquillement, quand Edward se figea (il entendait de nombres pensée, entre les arbres nous faisant face).

Ainsi, ils nous attaquaient ici, dans un espace légèrement découvert au milieu de la forêt.  
En plein sur notre trajet pour nous rendre chez Bella.

Un vampire sorti, entouré par deux autres, d'entre les arbres.

Il nous fixa et Edward grogna fortement, et voulu lui sauter dessus, mais il l'esquiva in-extremis.

Puis il s'écria, pour ceux cacher dans la forêt, _« Occupez-vous d'eux, je ne veux pas en voir un seul survivre ! »  
_Et aussi vite qu'il était apparu, il disparu avec ses camarades.

Edward nous expliqua brièvement, qu'il était un des agresseurs de Bella et Luciano, et qu'il avait prit le temps de former une belle petite armée pour venger la mort des deux autres agresseurs, dont l'un était sa sœur. Mais il voulait également nous voir tous mourir car, selon lui, s'est à cause de nous, qu'ils sont morts.

- Même pas capable de se battre lui-même ! S'exclama Emmett.

Mais déjà, sept vampires s'avançaient rapidement.

J'avais combattu deux vampires, je n'avais que quelques égratignures.

Mais certains autres avaient de belles plaies, comme Edward ou même Emmett, qui malgré leurs blessures n'hésitaient pas à combattre durement.

Mais dès que nous en avions fini avec un, immédiatement un autre prenait sa place.  
Nous devions rester concentrer, car comme dans ma vision, il était impossible de savoir combien il en restait.

Nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps de regarder comment se débrouillaient les autres.  
C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons tous été surpris quand les vampires que nous combattions devinrent instantanément des statues de glace.

Je m'étais redressée pour voir qui avait fait cela.  
Toute ma famille avait fait la même chose.  
Et nous avions découvert, un Luciano et une Arianna complètement trempés.

Il se plaça sur la défensive face aux arbres pendant qu'Arianna parlait :

- Carlisle, pouvez vous regrouper votre famille, s'il vous plait ? Demanda t-elle poliment.

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de répondre car Rose pris la parole à sa place. Vu que nous étions tous un peu éparpillés, je devais regarder sur ma droite.

- Pourquoi ferait-on ce que tu nous demandes ? Nous ne te connaissons pas ! Si elle avait pu, Rose serait devenue rouge de colère.

- C'est vrai mais vous connaissez Bella…

- Ce n'est pas toi ! Pourquoi te ferait-on confiance ? Elle lui avait coupé la parole.

- Dépêche-toi Ary ! Luciano gelait les vampires qui sortaient des bois, mais ils venaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Arianna reprit :

- Tu ne l'aimais pas au début pourtant ton avis à toujours été indispensable pour elle, et elle t'aime comme on aime une sœur. Jasper, elle ne t'en a jamais voulu pour quoique ce soit, tu étais distant et elle le comprenait parfaitement contrairement à ce que tu croyais. Emmett et Alice, vous avez toujours été là pour elle, toujours là pour l'a faire rire ou autre, elle ne vous remerciera jamais assez pour cela. Carlisle et Esmé tout ce qu'elle à fait ses dernières années, elle l'a fait pour que si un jour elle avait la possibilité de vous revoir, vous soyez fière de ce qu'elle est devenue. Quant à toi Edward, tu es l'homme de sa vie. Alors maintenant si vous ne vous regroupez pas pour moi, faites-le pour elle. Elle m'a demandé de vous protéger contre toutes attaques, c'est ce que je compte faire.

Wahou ! Elle avait parlé tellement vite, que même en tant que vampire j'avais eu quelques difficultés pour suivre.

A ses mots, Edward avait été immédiatement se placer derrière Carlisle.  
Nous avons tous été nous mettre à ses côtés, décidant de lui faire confiance, pour Bella.

Simultanément, une sorte de « bulle », d'un bleu tout clair, si on regardait vraiment bien, nous entoura.

Nous avons eu un petit mouvement de recul et avons essayé de sortir, mais nous ne pouvions pas la franchir.

Rosalie grogna car elle pensait que c'était un piège, elle avait vraiment une dent contre cette fille. Il faudrait que je pense à lui en demander la raison.

Arianna regarda Carlisle, hocha la tête avec un léger sourire et se retourna, faisant elle aussi face aux nouveaux arrivants.

Le combat reprit.  
J'étais surprise de voir la technique de combat d'Arianna, on aurait cru de la danse mélangée à quelques prises de judo !  
Elle donnait des coups de pieds et de poings de tous les côtés, et à chaque fois elle touchait sa cible.

Mais durant un moment, nous avons cru être piégés, car un vampire s'approchait de nous, voyant que nous étions immobiles, mais nous ne pouvions rien faire.  
Arrivé à notre hauteur, il bondit, mais en une fraction de secondes, il atterrit à l'opposé de l'endroit ou nous nous trouvions.  
Le halo l'avait propulsé, au moment même ou il avait posé un doigt dessus.  
Mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir si c'était un champ électrique où pas.

- Plutôt efficace son système. Mais j'aurais préférer me battre. Commenta Emmett

- Bella savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle fera toujours tout pour nous protéger, quelque soit le prix à payer. Esmé avait parlé doucement.

Je reportais mon attention aux deux combattants juste au moment ou Arianna subissait l'attaque de deux vampires.

Le choc l'avait fortement propulsée contre un arbre, et en l'espace d'un instant le halo disparut.  
Mais à peine esquissons-nous juste un geste pour avancer, que déjà elle l'avait reformé et commençait à se redresser.

- Le seul moyen que tu auras de sortir de sa protection Emmett est que, soit elle le décide, soit elle meurt. Rosalie n'avait pas pu se retenir.

**POV BELLA**

Lutzy et Ary venaient de partir.

Michael avait dit qu'ils arriveraient trop tard, mais je leur faisais confiance. Je savais qu'ils tiendraient le temps que nous les rejoignions.

Mais je devais tout de même me dépêcher.

- A combien êtes vous venus ? tentais-je de demander

- Bien essayer ! Mais c'est une surprise ! Il sourit alors bêtement. Je ne sais pas vraiment quelle méthode tu as utilisé pour tuer mes anciens compagnons, Bella, mais tu dois payer pour ce que tu as fait. En effet, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de savoir quel était ton pouvoir, à croire que tu n'en a pas, mais j'en doute.

- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

- Oh ! Je t'ai cherché tout de suite après ce que tu leur as fait, j'étais en train de rentrer. Puis je t'ai suivi de temps à autre, histoire de connaître tes adresses à chaque changement. Je sais que tu es là depuis l'année dernière, mais en venant récemment, j'ai eu la surprise de découvrir la famille du médecin. Disons que j'ai pensé que le moment était venu pour moi de mettre à l'épreuve mes nouveaux compagnons.

- Pourquoi eux ?

- Quand j'avais appelé Will, je l'avais entendu te dire qu'il allait tuer les Cullen. Tout de suite après il a crié. C'est donc en entendant cela que tu les as tués. Ils sont donc également responsables, et puis je ne les aime pas. Maintenant assez parlé ma belle !

Puis il ordonna à ses deux acolytes d'attaquer. Mais Kévin fut plus rapide.  
Cela me permit de me jeter sur Michael.  
Rapidement, Kévin tua un des vampires.  
De mon côté, je ruais de coups cet abruti, mais il fallait avouer qu'il se défendait bien.

Je faisais tout pour éviter de lui montrer mon pouvoir. Je ne l'utiliserais que si je n'avais réellement plus le choix.

Quand Kév anéanti le second vampire, Michael eu un léger mouvement de recul.  
Avait-il peur ? Cela me fit rire.

Après les avoir brûlés, je lui dis d'aller aider les nôtres, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, car je me doutais qu'il s'inquiétait pour Arianna.

En effet, son pouvoir est très pratique seulement, il est limité.

Elle peut protéger à distance deux ou trois personnes individuellement, plus elle.

Mais dans le cas des Cullen, ils sont trop nombreux, ainsi elle doit les protéger en tant que groupe, mais elle ne peut pas se protéger elle-même  
Et nous savions tous les deux qu'elle ferait ce que je lui avais demandé, à savoir les protéger, tous. Elle serait donc plus vulnérable.

Autre chose, je ne sais pas exactement de quoi est composé son halo mais rien ne peut l'affecter, hormis un objet métallique (lance, épée, poignard), qui provoque une sorte de court-circuit.

Kévin se mit donc à courir, car il voulait créer un effet de surprise.

Mais durant cette seconde d'inattention, Michael m'envoya contre un rocher, qui me frappa le dos si violement, qu'il me fallu un temps pour me ressaisir. Temps qu'il utilisa pour courir lui aussi.

Je me relevais lentement, et fit craquer mes os, puis me mis à courir aussi vite que je le pus.  
Mais il avait prit de l'avance et j'entendais déjà les bruits de lutte quand je réussis à lui sauter dessus.

**POV ESME**

Le halo s'était reformé instantanément, au moment où Arianna avait relevé la tête.  
Ses cheveux qui avaient commencé à sécher, volaient autour d'elle, mais ils étaient couverts de saleté.

Mais on ne pouvait qu'admirer sa beauté et sa force de caractère.  
Elle bondit sur les pieds et arracha la tête de celui qui l'avait envoyée au tapis.

Le garçon se débrouillait très bien, il se battait avec beaucoup de finesse.  
Il se faufilait entre les vampires pour tenter d'affliger des coups au maximum d'entre eux.  
Et quand l'un d'eux lui échappait, il le gelait.  
Mais il évitait de le faire, car on pouvait voir les premiers gelés commençer à fondre.

J'étais très touchée de savoir que Bella leur avait demandé de nous protéger, mais je pensais que s'ils nous laissaient les aider, ce serait bien plus facile.

Car la peur gagnait les adversaires, les forçant à venir par petits groupes.  
Un vampire s'approcha de nous avec un poignard, et voulant tenter sa chance, seulement quand sa lame entra en contact avec le halo, il se mit à grésiller et Arianna poussa un cri effroyable.

Mais un jeune homme, Kévin, sauta sur le dos du vampire, lui faisant lâcher prise. Il brisa le couteau, avant de l'achever.  
Puis il courut jusqu'à sa compagne, l'aida à se relever, et déjà, ils reprenaient le combat.

Depuis le début, une cinquantaine avait dû être tués.  
Luciano et Arianna étaient dans le même état que nous auparavant, si ce n'était pire.

Des griffures, des éraflures, de la saleté, du sang… ils en étaient recouverts.

Un homme courant, sorti de la forêt sur notre gauche, mais à peine avait-il franchi la dernière rangée d'arbres et était apparu dans le petit espace, qu'une Bella folle de rage lui sauta sur le dos.

Edward poussa un cri. Tous les autres, y compris moi, avons fait un bond en avant pour l'aider, mais bien évidemment nous n'avons pas pu aller plus loin.

Nous ne pouvions que regarder, une lutte sauvage entre l'agresseur et l'agressée.

Cella dura un moment les deux recevaient des coups violents.  
Bella qui avait un simple débardeur et un pantacourt en soie, présentait de nombreuses plaies béantes. Des griffures s'étendaient sur toute la longueur de sa joue droite. Sa bouche saignait tous comme certains endroits de ses bras et jambes.

On pouvait facilement deviner que le combat avait débuté bien avant.

J'osais à peine la regarder, je ne voulais pas la voir souffrir ainsi. Je regardais Carlisle lui demandant si ses blessures partiraient. Et je fus rassurée quand il me répondit que si elles n'étaient pas profondes, elle ne garderait aucune marque.

Je continuer cependant de regarder cette lutte car je voulais lui prouver que je la soutenais.

A mes côtés, Edward poussait des cris de rage, ses yeux étaient noirs, comme tous les nôtres, car il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir cet homme la frapper de cette manière.

Ce dernier l'envoya valsée contre deux arbres, qui se brisèrent sous la force de l'impact.

Deux vampires s'approchaient d'elle, et lui s'approchait de nous. Tout en avançant, il ordonna à tous ceux cacher dans les bois de sortir (il y en avait encore une quarantaine, à eux quatre, ils ne les vaincraient jamais).

Puis il ramassa le poignard brisé au sol, comprenant surement que s'était le seul moyen d'entamer le halo protecteur.  
Mais on entendit un grognement sauvage (encore pire qu'un lion en colère) émaner de l'autre côté de la clairière. Il ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner pour voir une Bella éjecter les deux vampires qui la retenaient, et foncer sur lui, le faisant rouler sur plusieurs mètres.

Elle releva la tête pour nous fixer, ses yeux noirs, en l'espace d'une seconde semblèrent reflété des flammes d'un feu dansant au rythme du vent.

Nous avons tous ouvert les yeux ronds de surprise.  
Elle, elle a légèrement baissé la tête, ordonna aux siens de se protéger.

Kévin et Arianna coururent pour nous rejoindre. Cette dernière ôta le halo, le temps qu'ils se placent à nos côtés, avant de le reformé.

Luciano, lui, s'encercla d'un mur de glace, relativement épais.

Nous, nous étions ébahis, car nous ne comprenions rien, surtout le changement des yeux de Bella.

Cette dernière nous regarda une dernière fois, puis se tourna vers tous le vampires, le « chef », s'étant joint à eux.

- Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir seul ? Tu n'es qu'une petite idiote ! On peut faire un marcher, tu nous laisses achever la famille du médecin, en échange toi et les tiens pourraient partir ! tu….

- JAMAIS ! Elle avait crié

- Dommage car seule tu n'arriveras surement pas à nous arrêter ! Tu pourras te dire que c'est de ta faute si tous meurent.

- JAMAIS JE NE LES LAISSERAIS MOURIR !! Elle avait Hurlé

Et là, le choc !

Elle se mit à rougeoyer de tout son être, et des éclairs rouges s'échappèrent de ses mains, mais on aurait pu croire qu'ils sortaient de partout.

Les vampires furent tous touchés et cela à de multiples reprises, rares étaient ceux qui se tenaient encore debout car à nouveau ils étaient frappés par les éclairs.

Puis les uns après les autres ils se transformèrent en torches. Le feu était si fort qu'il était impossible, même pour un vampire, de s'en sortir, surtout si on a été électrocuté autant qu'ils l'ont été.

Mais les éclairs flambaient également les arbres et le halo, qui résistait de plus en plus difficilement à ces assauts. Kévin était obligé de soutenir Arianna.

La glace qui entourait Luciano avait fondue quasiment entièrement.  
Il ne restait plus un seul vampire qui ne brûlait pas pourtant Bella ne s'arrêtait pas.

Luciano hurla, _« Arrête ! Bella je t'en pris calme toi ! Tu va tous nous tuer ! Ary n'en peu plus et moi je ne vais pas me reconstruire une prison en glace ! Calme-toi ! »._

Les éclairs stoppèrent, mais des flammes se tenaient toujours au creux de ces mains.

Il donna un coup de pied pour briser le peu de glace qui se dressait autour de lui et il courut jusqu'à elle, mais ne la toucha pas.

- Bella regarde moi ! Elle tourna lentement ces yeux vers lui. Oui c'est bien. Maintenant écoute moi, il faut absolument que tu te calme ! Regarde Arianna ne tient plus debout, elle ne pourra plus les protéger, tu ne voudrais pas leur faire de mal hein ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête et immédiatement, les flammes s'éteignirent, tout comme le rougeoiement de son corps.

Arianna nous libéra de son halo ce qui nous permis de courir vers elle.

Mais avant que l'on puisse faire le moindre geste Luciano nous prévint :

- Ne la touchez surtout pas elle pourrait encore vous tuer !

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il se redressa et se mit à souffler.  
Nous l'observions tous (les Cullen surtout), ne comprenant pas se qui lui prenait, jusqu'à se que nous constations qu'il envoyait en réalité une légère pellicule de glace sur toutes les naissances de flammes qui touchaient les arbres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous éteins.

Puis il se retourna à nouveau vers Bella qui de tenait toujours droite et dont les yeux reflétaient encore des flammes. Il la toucha du bout des doigts, mais cria instantanément. Il s'était brûlé.

- Regarde-moi Bella. Elle leva son regard vers lui. Il faut que tu fasses disparaître cette colère que je lis dans tes yeux. Allez !

Elle sembla se concentrer un moment, mais rien ne changea, et le regarda à nouveau, il hocha la tête et lui souffla dessus une pellicule de glace.

C'était comme un matin d'hiver ou une fine couche de givre recouvre l'herbe.

Ses yeux redevinrent couleur miel et elle s'écroula…


	14. Chapter 14

**Réponses au reviews**

**Inconnue707/lulu **: oui dsl c la fin ! en fet g pa tout rever mé genre lé pouvoirs, l'école, la travail forcé en boite.. et tout autour g brodé une histoire. Mais merci beucoup pour tout t compliments, sa me touche bcp. Alors t en vacance maintenant ? c génial.Tu la encore ralu ? ahhhh mé je suis tro contente ! Voila encore merci et bonne lecture pr la suite ! Gros bisous jtdr

**Aurore : **et oui je vois ke tu est tjr la je suis super contente ! pr une suite je c pas encore je v y reflechor. Sérieu le chap été ton préféré et ba je suis fiere merci. Lol et oui je suis un peu sadik, un peu lol. Voila la suite, bisous.

**Praes : **et ou voila le dernier chapitre ! en tout cas merci bcp miss pr ton soutien t encouragelent et tou t compliments !je suis ravi ke tu est autant apprécier. Voila la suite ! bonne lecture gro bisous la miss

**Elveleie **: hey salu ! merci pr ton com sérieu il ma fé plaisr tu c skt tu di avec ma facon decrire dun chap a lotre, et ba je men rendé meme pa conte alors merci de ma le dire sa me fé super plaisir. Et mem dire ke tu regrett pa ce soi lavant dernier chap paske c t bien et bat imagine mem pa kom sa fé cho au cœur ! gravé ds ta mémoire ? sérieu ? merci. En fet oui g mis les vampires saignent mé seulement a causes d coup, griffure etc, faites par d'autres vampire pas par gere un arbre ou tout. Tu vois ske je veu dire ? bref merci merci, et bonne lecture. Gros bisous

**Fascinationlove : **je suis dsl si ta trouvé sa alé un peu vite mé tu parle de la bagarre ? paske si c sa en fet je fesé expré pr montrer ke sa se passait en très peu de temps. En tout cas merci pr ton soutien sa fé plaisir. Bonne lecturte pr la suite ! bisous

**Simklob : **lol tu ma fé delirer ! oui jaime finir avec trois petit points mdr je c pa sa me fé rire ! lol.et pi ta réaction vo le détour ! et tkt jten veu pas puisle tu me fé tro rire. A te revoila alors atention je maten au pire mdr. Je suis contente kil y est pa de majuscule ptr. Et oui la c le dernier sof si je met un epilogue. Lol sa ta troublé kil sa soi pa parler hein avoue mdr. Elle est ptet morte timagine ? sans mlui avoir parlé ! lol. Et g di elle sécroule pas elle dort mdr. Peace and love ? vrémen c kom sa ke tu veu la fin ? et ba jesper ke sa te conviendre ske g fé ! mdr. Loooooooooooool et pr lé mécha nouai c clair g tro pas assuré ! la ten a mi ke kelke un en example et je suis deja perdu, mé alors ta ka leur donner d lettre de lafabé ptdr na se sré suremen pire ! et na je pouvé pa faire 2 méchant genti et mignon sinon et ba emmet loré pu tuer les 2 et lé autre en auré pa eu et il se sré batu mutuellemen lol olalala je par en vrille la. Lol tu me deteste ? mé na je c ke c pa vré hihihih moi aussi jtm mdr. Bon alord g kan mem droi a d compliments lol alors bat ou simplmen merci ! lol je c pa koi dire de plus ! merci de mavoir encouragé soutenu et tout et tou et surtou de mavoir fé rire ! oui merci ! voila la suite et gro gro bisous

**Annabelle : **merciiiii merci, je suis ravi ke sa te plaise, merci pr tou c gentils compliment. Alalala je suis contente. Voila la suite en espéran kel te decevra pa ! bisous

**Sasa : **le plus beau chapitre, vrément ? merci alors. Merci pr t encouragements. Voila la suite en espéran ke tu aimera.bisous

**Maude : **lol tu me fé delirer tu capote ! je suis contente ke t aimer la bataillle ! g galéré pr lecrire mdr. La meilleure fic ? alalalala c trooo gentil ! merci merci merci.voila la suite en espéran ne pas te decevoir. Bisous

**IrishGirl6501 : **alor t revision et exam se son bien passé ? jesper ke oui. Je c pa si pr la review davan sa a coupé paske c t long paske celle ede encor avan lété plus ! enfin je c pa. Pr une autre fic ba jy réflchi tout doucemen ! alor la bagare ta plu ? tan mieu sui contente. Et t pa gentile avec bella ptdr jatendé jesper lé pa morte et toi tu mé le contraire je suis explosé ! en tout cas merci de mavoir toujour encouragé et tou ! merci bcp et voila la fin en espéran ke tu sra pa decu ! gro bisous

**Scotty : **merci bcp ! merci de lire et ravi ke tu aime tant. Lol na pa de calvicie précose se sré bien con ! ptdr. Voila la suite jesper kel te plaira ! gro bisous

**Naikyy** : un meurtre ?carémen ? ptdr o tu ma tuer ! et non je veu pa ta mort mé tu me fé tellemement rire ! c tro fort. Keskel a ? et ba tu va le savoir a non c vré tu le c deja ptdr. Et sui ravi ke t aimer ma tite scene de combat. Lol en tout cas je suis tro mé tro contente detr venue et kon est parler en live ptdr c t tro bien !alalalalala. alors voila kan mem la suite pdr jte fé d enormes bisous jtm tré for ma chérie.

**Vampiraddict : **et si dsl c la fin. Et pr une autre ba jy reflechi. Merci encor epr tou. Bonne lecture ! bisous

**Samy : **lol tu ma fé delire je suis super contente ke sa t plu autant ! et pr une autre fic je réflechi encore mé peu etre. Voila merci encore et jte laisse lire la suite. Bisous

**Delynn Lie : **salu ! lol merci davoir lu ma fic ! je suis contente ke t aimer. Merci et bonne lecture pr la suite. A ba te revoila la lol alor oui je c g mal coupé mdr ! je sui sadik aparamen ptdr.tkt la suite arive.bisous

**Sacret34 : **merci merci ! jsui rai ket m tjr. Voila la suite ! bonne lecture ! bisous

**Ptitebella45 : **intense ? carémen, et ba merci bcp jsui fiere de moi lol. Bonne lecture pr la suite jesper kel te decevra pa. Bisous

**Pitchoungirl : **merci merci pr tou c super gentil comentaire sa fé grave plaisr. Je c pa encore si jécriré une autre fic mé ki c prk pa. Voila la suite, bonne lecture. Bisous

**Sophie : **c vré ta adorer la bataille ? et ba je suis super contente paske g galéré a lecrire. Merci pr t complimen sa me touche !je c pa koi dire d eplus merci. Lol et g mis bcp de temps a posté paske javé plu dordi ! alor tu peu venir avec ta massue ptdr. Bonne lecture pr la suite bisous

**Alexia : **merci bcp. Triste pr liciano ? prk ? di moi tou. Et c génial ke t aimer les personnages, pask mem moi jmi sui ataché! Lol. Bonne lecture pr la suite bisous

**Cinderella191 : **lol dsl de vou avoir laisser atendre kom sa si lonten mé javé plus dordi !et oui c le dernier chap alors ba dsl aussi mdr.en tout cas merci pr t gentil com sa fé plaisir ! bonne lecture bisous

**Squouikh : **salu ! merci bcp je me disé le pseudo été nouveau ! alors ravi ke tu es lu et ke sa t autant plu ! non voici le dernier chapitre. En tout cas merci pr tout c commentaire sa me fé plaisir vrémen. Tu me demander si jalé faire une suite ? et ba je ne c pa encor en fet je reflechi. Voila la suite jesper ke sa te plaire ! bisous

**Crazy Reading : **tu detste le suspense ? a ba ta du souffrir avec moi mdr ! et oui voila le dernier chapitr ! jesper kil te decevra pas ! et encore merci pr tout ! onne lecture bisous

**Sabe : **et oui c la fin dsl mé merci pr tout c encouragelents s me fé grave plaisir. Et pr une suite je ne sait pas encore. Voila la suite jesper ke temera aussi. Bonne lecture. Bisous

**Breaking-dawn-fic : **je suis dsl g mis bcp de temps pr la suite ! jesper ke tu va aimer !bisous

**Matt : **fille ou garcon ? en tout cas merci bcp et voila la suite. En espéran ke tu aimera.Bisous

* * *

**Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce retard !**

**Oui je n'avais pas d'ordi pendant un moment car j'ai pris un long week-end**

**Donc encore désolée !**

**Vous avez le droit de m'incendier mais pas trop quand même lol**

**Voila je vous laisse lire la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**POV LUCIANO**

_Ses yeux redevinrent couleur miel et elle s'écroula… _

Nous nous précipitâmes tous pour la rattraper, mais avons tous été brûlé et sous l'effet de la surprise nous l'avons lâchée. Elle est donc tombée comme une masse.

Dans d'autres circonstances cela aurait pu être drôle, mais là, maintenant, nous n'avions pas le cœur à plaisanter.

Elle était là, allongée sur le sol et avait de légers soubresauts. Mais ce qui était le plus effrayant, c'était qu'elle semblait absente tout en ayant les yeux grands ouverts.

La couleur miel s'assombrissait à vue d'œil.

J'étais paniqué, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Je demandai alors :

- Carlisle, si je vous gèle légèrement les mains pourrez-vous quand même l'examiner ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas je n'ai jamais testé, mais c'est le bon moment je pense.

Je lui avais donc suffisamment gelé les mains pour qu'il puisse la toucher sans se brûler.  
Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle avait.

Je me tournais vers Edward qui était agenouillé à côté d'elle et lui proposait :

- Tu veux la porter ? Je peux geler les parties en contact avec son corps si tu veux.

Il ne me répondit pas mais un léger sourire timide fit son apparition. Je pris cela pour une confirmation et lui gelait bras et torse.  
Edward souleva avec toute la tendresse possible, et nous nous mîmes tous à courir en direction de leur maison, où Carlisle pourrait l'ausculter plus attentivement.

Jasper et Arianna avaient brûlés les derniers restes des vampires.

**POV EDWARD**

Luciano m'avait immédiatement proposé de me geler pour que je puisse porter ma Bella.

Je devais penser à le remercier plus tard.

Nous étions arrivés à la maison. J'avais posé Bella sur mon lit, ou à cause de la chaleur, les draps devinrent vite des cendres.

Encore une fois, Luciano utilisa son don pour geler le lit, histoire qu'il ne prenne pas feu intégralement.

Bella avait toujours les yeux grands ouvert, pourtant elle semblait ailleurs.

Ses yeux m'effrayaient, ils étaient un mélange de noir, de topaze et de petites flammes…

Sa peau était plus blanche que jamais.

Toute la famille était dans la chambre à l'observer.

Tous les visages ne reflétaient qu'inquiétude et remerciement, car nous étions tous en vie grâce à elle. Puis un à un ils sortirent.

Luciano nous dit qu'il allait lui chercher un animal pour lui faire boire du sang, car en effet elle devait avoir soif.

Moi je refusais de la quitter. Non, je venais juste de la retrouver, je n'allais pas la laisser filer. Je veillerais sur elle jusqu'à la fin de mes jours s'il le fallait.

Carlisle tenta de l'examiner, sans résultats.

- La seule explication qu'il pu donné, était qu'elle avait du subir un choc, mais également que son corps avait beaucoup chauffé et qu'elle aussi aurait pu se transformer en torche humaine, se brûler elle-même.

Son explication ne me rassurait pas du tout ! En gros ces organes avaient peut être été endommagés par la chaleur.

Je priais pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, pour que se soit uniquement le choc, et qu'elle se réveillerait très vite.

Luciano réapparu avec plusieurs petits animaux, il coupa la gorge du premier et fit couler le sang dans la gorge de ma princesse.

Seulement, elle n'eut aucune réaction, alors je du la soulever légèrement pour que le liquide coule sans qu'elle déglutisse.

Je lui parlais avec des mots doux, mais elle ne semblait pas m'entendre.

J'aurais également aimé fermer ses yeux car il m'effrayait un peu, mais c'était comme si elle insistait pour les garder ouverts. On ne pouvait pas lui fermer et je ne voulais en aucun cas lui faire mal.

Luciano, avec l'accord de Carlisle l'avait gelé entièrement, où presque, histoire de faire redescendre sa température.

Puis ils étaient descendus dans le salon, me laissant seule avec elle.

Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi, la glace avait fondu, le corps de Bella était beaucoup moins chaud, mais il l'était toujours un peu, comme si elle avait de la fièvre (mais un vampire n'a pas de fièvre).

Et là je le vis !

Je vis du sang couler le long de sa bouche et de son nez.

Je hurlais le nom de Carlisle, comme un fou.

J'étais en panique totale, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Il arriva en trombe, suivi par les 8 autres.

Quand il vit le sang s'écouler, il ne pu s'empêcher de dire, « des organes ont du lâcher ! ».

Il nous regarda en disant que soit des organes avaient trop été exposé à la chaleur se qui pouvait en avoir perforé certains, soit une fois la température descendue, elle avait du se sentir compresser dans la glace, aussi le sang qu'elle avait bu s'était écouler.

Je priais pour que la deuxième solution soit la bonne.

Bien entendu, un vampire ne pouvant passer d'examens, elle devait avoir le courage de se soigner elle-même.

Carlisle lui avait injecté des calmants, il ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

Arianna avait obtenu l'autorisation de ne pas aller travailler, prétextant devoir chasser toute la journée et la nuit, pour se préparer à la rentrée.

J'avais la tête posée sur le bord du lit, et je caressais doucement la main de ma princesse, aussi je ne vis pas de suite qu'elle avait battu des paupières !

Il était exactement 22h00, quand j'entendis un très léger soupir.

Je me redressais instantanément et fixait ma Déesse.

Elle se redressa à son tour, se mettant en position assise, et me fixa.

Je n'osais pas rompre le silence qui régnait, mais une autre personne ne se priva pas de le faire à ma place.

En effet une petite chose blanche et noire, ouvrit la porte de ma chambre avec fracas et couru se jeter dans les bras de Bella en riant et sanglotant.

- Comme je suis heureuse ma Bella ! tu es réveillée, tu es là ! Olalalala je suis tellement heureuse !

- Merci Alice ! Tu ma beaucoup manqué toi aussi ! et tu n'imagine pas combien tu m'as manqué ! Sais tu quel bien sa fait de retrouver sa sœur ?

- Aaaaaah ! Alice criait de bonheur. Elle serait Bella aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait et la couvrait d'innombrables bisous, que Bella lui rendait. J'imagine que ça fait se que je suis en train de vivre puisque j'ai non seulement retrouver ma sœur mais aussi ma meilleure amie… On l'est toujours n'est ce pas ? Elle doutait un peu sur le coup.

- Tu as vraiment besoin d'une réponse ? Lui demanda une Bella radieuse.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah, je suis trop heureuse ! Alice la serrait tellement fort que je cru bien que Bella allait exploser.

Toute la famille, y compris celle de Bella, avait assisté à la scène, étant monté en même temps qu'Alice, et tout le monde rigolait.

Nous étions réellement soulagés. Elle était là, et elle se souvenait de tout !

Alice la relâcha enfin, et Bella se mit debout.

Elle nous regarda tous les uns après les autres, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Esmé se précipita pour prendre Bella dans ses bras et sanglotait, répétant continuellement _« Je t'ai retrouvé ma fille, j'ai retrouvé ma fille… »._ Elles étaient belles toutes les deux, affichant des sourires à tomber.

Ce fut au tour de Carlisle qui la serra tendrement contre lui. Il lui demanda comment elle allait et lui exprima tout le bonheur de la revoir parmi nous.

Emmett, lui ne passa pas par quatre chemins, il prit Bella dans ses bras et la fit tournoyé. Ils riaient et n'avait pas besoin de parler pour prouver qu'ils étaient heureux de se retrouver. Mais elle lui lança quand même un :

- Emmett ? Plus tard, sera tu partant pour quelques défis ?

- Aaaaaah ! Je reconnais bien ma p'tite sœur ! Aucun problème, mais tu risque de le regretter !

- On verra çà ! Et elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule, lui faisant faire un pas sur le côté, sous l'effet de la surprise.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même lui.

Jasper et même Rosalie vinrent la prendre dans leur bras avec un énorme sourire et lui souhaitant la bienvenue.

Vint le tour de Kévin, Arianna et Luciano.

Je devais admettre qu'un léger pincement au cœur fit son apparition quand se dernier la serra contre lui, en la regardant dans les yeux avec un beau sourire.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en être jaloux sur le moment, surtout que moi je n'avais pas eu droit mes retrouvailles.

Comme s'ils m'avaient entendu, ils quittèrent tous la chambre, nous laissant à nouveau seuls.

Je voulais tellement lui sauter au coup, mais je craignais un peu sa réaction. J'avais les yeux baissés et je me préparais à lui parler, quand je senti la douceur de ses doigt se placer sous mon menton pour que je la regarde.

- Merci ! Fut le premier mot qu'elle m'adressa. Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi, car je suis sure que tu n'as pas quitté cette pièce ! Me dit-elle doucement avec le sourire.

Moi, comme un idiot, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. J'étais tellement fasciné par la personne qu'elle était devenu. J'avais simplement hoché la tête, la fixant toujours.

- Tu m'as manqué Edward. J'ouvris grand les yeux de bonheur et allait m'exprimer, mais elle me coupa avant. Je comprendrais qu'avec le temps tu es refait ta vie, je ne t'en veux pas ne t'en f…

Je ne l'avais pas laissé finir, je ne voulais pas entendre la suite.

J'avais saisi ses mains, avec l'une des miennes et avec l'autre avait caressé sa joue, avant de poser le plus doucement possible, mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je voulais voir si elle réagirait bien et c'est se qu'elle fit car avec une infinie douceur, elle reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa tendrement.

Son odeur était enivrante, sa bouche d'une telle douceur que je voulais laisser les miennes soudées dessus à jamais.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Bella, j'ai cru devenir fou ! J'avais perdu ma femme, ma moitié, ma vie ! Je ne voulais plus vivre sans toi, je ne le pouvais pas ! Je…

Elle m'embrassait de nouveau, pressant cette fois ci, son corps au mien. Je passais ma main droite derrière son dos pour la rapprocher d'avantage.

- Je t'ai cherché mon amour ! je n'ai jamais arrêté ! mais je n'ai pas réussi. Pardonne-moi ! Bella semblait réellement peiné.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, nous t'avons cherché nous aussi, mais nous n'avons pas eu plus de résultats… Et pour reprendre où tu t'es arrêté tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas refait ma vie. TU es ma vie ! Je t'aurais attendu jusqu'à ma mort. Rien n'y personne ne te remplacera jamais !

Je me remis à l'embrasser. Elle m'avait tellement manqué, je ne voulais plus m'éloigner d'elle.

Nos baisers se firent de plus en plus pressent, nos mains de plus en plus « baladeuses ».

Je la soulevais du sol et l'assis tendrement sur mon lit, sans pour autant quitter ses lèvres.

Mais doucement on se sépara et d'une façon synchronisée on prononça chacun un _«Je t'aime »_.

Reprenant nos baisers, qui étaient de plus en plus fougueux, nous basculâmes sur le lit, nous retrouvant en positions allongée. Je me plaçais rapidement sur elle, veillant tout de même à me pas peser de tout mon poids (vieux reflexe).

Je la couvrais de baisers, partout et autant que je le pouvais et commençait à soulever son débardeur…

Vite, nous étions tout deux dévêtus et ainsi, nous profitâmes pleinement de ses retrouvailles…

J'étais heureux, je descendais les marches main dans la main avec la femme de ma vie, pour rejoindre le reste de nos familles.

Ils affichaient tous des sourires merveilleux, en nous voyant apparaître ensemble, mais ne firent aucun commentaire.

On pu seulement entendre Jasper lancer à Emmett un _« J'ai gagné ! »._

Je supposais qu'il s'agissait d'un pari, et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, tout comme les autres.

Je m'installais sur le canapé, prenant Bella sur mes genoux. Je ne voulais toujours pas la quitter.

Une fois installés, Carlisle demanda à Bella de nous raconter tout se qui lui était arrivé depuis ce fameux jour ou nous étions tous parti à la chasse, la laissant seule.

Elle hocha la tête, se cala tout contre moi et débuta son récit (tout le flash back), sans omettre un seul détail.

Durant le récit, il arrivait que les autres membres de sa famille prennent la relève pour parler.

Je fus tendu pendant presque tout le récit. Je ne pouvais supporter ce que j'entendais.

Se qu'elle avait vécu me répugnait, je m'en voulais, j'aurais du être là !

Mais elle du le sentir, car elle me caressait les cheveux et me caressait tendrement le visage, ce qui l'espace d'un instant me faisait perdre toute ma lucidité, n'ayant d'yeux que pour elle.

Je ne pu cependant que me réjouir en entendant comment elle avait rencontré ses différents frères et sœur.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient été là pour la soutenir.

A notre tour, nous avons raconté ce qui s'était déroulé durant ses 20 dernières années.

C'est dans la bonne humeur que l'heure d'aller en cours arriva enfin.

Là encore, je la quittais le moins possible, voulant la protéger des regards de tous ses garçons aux hormones bouillantes.

Je l'avais donc embrassée devant la majorité d'entre eux pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas libre.

Elle fit exactement la même chose quelques instants plus tard, cette fois ci devant les filles.

Mais je ne me fis pas prier pour l'embrasser, en rajoutant même plus qu'il ne le fallait.

Mais elle souriait avec tellement d'enthousiasme que je n'avais aucune honte à montrer à tous que nous appartenions.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, nous étions dans la boîte ou travaillaient Bella et Ary.

Elles travaillaient et nous autres étions installés à une table.

Kévin était allé chercher une bouteille et des verres, que nous devions « consommer ».

Mais là je surpris les pensées du patron, et elles ne me plurent pas du tout !

- C'est hors de question ! Ma voix reflétait toute la colère que j'éprouvais envers cet abruti

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Edward ? Me demanda Jasper, car en même temps que j'avais parlé, je m'étais levé pour rejoindre les filles.

- Il veut les forcer à danser sur le comptoir !

- Quoi ? Qui ? Emmett était perdu mais il était prêt à me suivre.

Alice avait du avoir la vision de ce qui attendait les filles car elle se leva avec un sourire, me suivit, avant de me pousser sur le côté pour passer devant moi car, apparemment je n'allais pas assez vite.

Les filles étaient en train de monter sur le comptoir, et hésitaient à commencer à danser.

- Ou vas-tu Alice ? Rosalie qui s'était également levé pour nous suivre semblait totalement perdue.

- Les soutenir ! Alice avait répondu comme si s'était une évidence et se mit à rire.

Nous étions tous arriver au pied du comptoir ou Kévin tentait de faire descendre les filles, mais il fut surpris quand Alice lui demanda de la monter sur le comptoir.

Il le fit donc, car elle ne lui laissait pas le choix, le menaçant de trouver un autre moyen de grimper !

Une fois dessus, Elle se mit à danser avec Ary et Bella, qui grâce à sa venue se sentaient moins seules.

Rosalie et Esmé finirent également par les rejoindre et toutes cinq riaient à gorge déployée, car au final se n'était pas une punition que le patron leur avait faite, mais plutôt une chance de partager un merveilleux moment entre filles.

Nous, les garçons, étions au pied du comptoir au trônaient nos chérie, sœurs, mère, pouvant ainsi profiter du spectacle (et pour en profiter on en profitait à fond, affichant d'énormes sourires), tout en empêchant les autres, surtout hommes, de pouvoir s'approcher de trop près !

J'avais demandé à un serveur de nous prendre en photo, et cette dernière était magnifique.

Cinq déesses dansant et riant, et devant (limite à leurs pieds, car forcément au pied du comptoir…) six jeunes hommes tout sourire !

Elle montrait également, une famille très soudée, dans toutes les circonstances…

* * *

**Voilà mon histoire est terminée !**

**Mais si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais poster une sorte d'épilogue…**

**A vous de me dire si sa vous intéresse ou non. **

**Tenez-moi au courant !**

**En tout cas, je vous remercie, tous et toutes ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire ! **

**Merci pour votre soutien **

**Merci à ceux qui ont poster des review, comme aux anonymes. **

**Je vous dis à bientôt **

**Pour l'épilogue s'il y en a, sinon aux remerciements.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation à tous/tes.**

**Bisous !!**

**Bye**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey salut tout le monde

Alors je m'excuse j'ai disparu depuis un moment ! je suis desoléé!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mais entre les boulots les concours et les cours j'avais pas du tout la temps…

Vraiment j'suis désolée !!!!!!!

Mais jve vous remercier paske vous avez tjr été la, vous m'avez tjr soutenu et ça me fait grave plaisir vous imaginez pas !!!

Alors voila cette histoire est fini je vis pas faire d'épilogue paske a mon goût elle sa fini bien comme ça !

En revanche ske je vous propose c'est d'en écrire une autre !

Je ne sais pas si ça vous tente, donnez moi vos avis comme sa je verrais si sa vaut le coup ou pas !

Je pense que j'ai un petite idée en tête et que si sa vous intéresse je pourrait m'y mettre assez vite.

Voila je vous laisse réfléchir

En attendant vous dis encore un grand merci à tous et toutes

Gros bisous

A+++


End file.
